Kiri's Susanoo
by BigPac09
Summary: Every story has a History... but Naruto never knew it until now. Sarutobi thought he was doing a good thing when taking Naruto with him to a meeting between the Mizukage and himself but... he was wrong. Another New Couple !Strong Naruto! New History!
1. Prologue History Of The Shinobi

**Kiri's Susanoo**

**Every Story has A History**

**Prologue**

**(A/N- the Story was a challenge given to me by my friend Nirvana12 and I have High hopes for it! If you like Touketsu Tenshi you'll love this!) **

**(Edit 1-15-2010 I added ages for Zabuza, I know his and Kakashi's age will be a bit off in this story please stop pointing that out)**

**(March 1 2010 update- i worked my way through this up to the point to where it says restart, after that the mistakes still remain in place. Ill get back to work on it when i get the chance... scedual this week is hell)**

**(2013 Update- Just starting this back up for those of you reading for the first time. Also there is a slight rape scene. It it clear what is happening but not very descriptive. When it comes to that point feel free to skip it if you like I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. ENJOY**

"So it's settled" Hashirama Senju said calmly while signing his name across the bottom of the scroll. The shine in his eyes almost seemed to forcefully calm the people around him. "As the leader of the Senju clan I ask that you… Madara Uchiha, please sign this treaty and bring peace and strength to our clans".

Madara's eyes blazed as he glared at the man. After everything he had been through, even his own people turned to Hashirama's side leaving him to stand alone. "You have a way of turning even a loyal dog against his master… Hashirama. You know as well as I that the Uchiha and Senju are like oil and water… they'll never mix even with your strange ability to change people".

"Madara understand… This isn't just for our people, it's for the whole world to learn from our example. There's no more bloodshed needed when peace can be achieved finally! Why fight when we can grow stronger to protect the both of our clans".

"Right now I am! protecting MY CLAN!" Madara yelled. All eyes where now on him as he stood across from the Senju leader… "Everything I've done was for my people everything my brother sacrificed was for our people and look at them. They kiss the miserable soil you walk on!" He yelled only to see Hashirama's second in command and loyal brother Tobirama step forward.

"Madara that's enough… You're embarrassing your name and your brothers… This is a time where we should come together and sign this scroll… If you don't do it someone else will, and sense your brother isn't with us".

"Don't you dare bring him into this…" Madara said in a low tone followed by a gust of wind blowing past them… Tobirama glared at the man but felt his brothers arm raise across his chest.

"If I may" a man with light red hair stepped forth. On his armor was the Senju clan emblem. His eyes where Dark blue with a green tint to them and on his back was a long spear… "Hashirama-Sama in a way I agree with the Uchiha"

"Uzu" Tobirama said only to see Hashirama's take a step forward cutting his sentence short. "Care to explain why peace is such a troublesome thing? What have we been fighting for all our lives?"

"Too much blood has been spilt by these men. Its not like this is the first time we have tried to stop our rivalry… each time we approached them all we got in return was cries for battle. The Uchiha are like Madara said, a warrior Clan… and I will have no part in this" the man said followed by a large group splitting from the Senju to his back… Madara looked at them in amazement before looking back to Hashirama who glanced at the ground.

"It's nothing personal… sir… It's just in my blood as it is in you and your brothers. I always looked up to you as our leader and I still do… but we have families to think about and I will not let my son be raised along side these… so called men and there demonic eyes" The group turned there backs from everyone and began walking towards the wilds. Madara noticed most of them held blue spears on there backs and knew they where elite warriors from the Senju clan… he would know from all of the battles they've shared.

"Farewell then old friends" the kind Senju leader said earning shocked look from his brother and several. others. "We're letting them leave? But brother they could".

"They wouldn't… you know that man as well as I do, he has a good heart and is doing what he feels is right for his family and friends, just as I am" the man spoke while looking back to Madara… "Now… Please Madara… if you do not sign I will get someone who will".

Time passed and other clans learned of the joining of the two strong clans, and like Hashirama predicted, They two began to come together, but know he would take things to another level. He spoke of creating the first hidden village.

"Konohagakura no Sato… The Senju and Uchiha both have one thing that drives them… That my friends is the will of fire!" Hashirama called out to the people who all continued to love him… except for Madara who's temper only continued to grow… but the day the village chose their First leader… Their Hokage, was they day everything Madara thought he had… was lost.

Madara's followers soon fell prey to the Hokage's words and one by one walked away from the fallen Uchiha leader…

"So you'll all leave! What about our clan! We deserve to be the leaders of this village not them!" he screamed as they slowly left him. If only he was like Hashirama with his words… but he wasn't. "We're warriors… My brother was a warrior… We deserve power… We deserve honor…"

"Your power hungry Madara" one of the men said before walking out… How could this have happened to him? He and his clan had it all. He was the most powerful… "No" Madara growled "I am the most powerful… Ill take the seat as Hokage if I have to"

And he tried, but failed. Even with his ability to control the tailed beasts… Even with the power of the Nine-tailed fox he had lost…and the world thought him to be dead… but he wasn't. Hashirama gave his life to win the battle that would be known as the Valley of the End and his brother was given the seat as the Second Hokage and once again wronged Madara's clan in doing so. The Second Hokage gave the Uchiha the 'noble duty' of being Konoha's Elite police force… but Madara knew the secret behind that. They where keeping tabs on the clan… The Uchiha where turned from honorable warriors to powerless dogs with no political power… The council controlled there every move. Even with the clan heads in the council the Uchiha still had no power…

In the condition the Senju leader had left Madara in, he couldn't stand against his brother… so he fled to the east where he learned more of what Hashirama had been doing. He gave a tailed beast to each village as a peace a offering or… an act of good faith.

The current village Madara walked through was known to have the three tails beast within it, and it was sealed into a young boy named Yagura. Madara felt a chill run up his spin as he smiled to himself. He walked to one of the shops of the village known as Kirigakura no Sato. On a table was a mask with black flames across it and a single hole in it… he lifted it and placed it over his face.

"Do you like that piece sir?" the shop keeper asked earning a nod from Madara… "It's one of the old hunter masks from the wars… those warriors in particular where known to be devious in nature but very intelligent. There tactical advantages in battle where one of a kind"

"Is that so?" Madara asked before pausing… "How much is it?" he asked as the clerk turned his back and grabbed a scroll "Its about 20" but the man stopped while turning around to see Madara nowhere in sight…

"Ill start a few wars… only this time… ill wait. Hashirama wanted peace but I won't allow it. It will corrupt the east and spread through the world bringing forth the second Great Ninja war… But first… I need an army"

It took many years for Madara's plan to come into play but after waiting so many years he finally managed to get into the Kiri strong hold and take the position as Mizukage… and he did it with good timing… He had intelligence on The second Hokage and his team on a mission near his territory… if he couldn't end the mans life his new force of Hunter Shinobi would be more then enough to handle them all… little did he know the man would give his life and name one of the Sarutobi clan as the Third Hokage…

-restart here-

Today was the day Madara would meet with his council members. The man was dressed in the Kage robs and hat that shadowed his face showing only his long raven hair hanging over his shoulders.

The room was large and meant for royalty he could tell… To the left of the room the main branch's of the village sat together and on the right there seemed to be a few civilians. In the center several elderly men and women sat smiling at him.

"Greetings Mizukage-Sama" the speaker of the group said while standing and gesturing him to sit. He said nothing and took his chair. He was interested in hearing why he was there, and what he would learn as the Mizukage. He already knew a great deal about the village and how it was run but… there where small details he couldn't figure out. Like where they got the extra funding and some of their missions…

"We have called you here today to tell you all the secrets of our village so that you may be prepared for whatever is in our Future" He said only to here another voice over power his own.

"Please can we hurry this along? We swordsmen don't have all day" a man with long black hair said only to see the Mizukage's head turn in the voice's direction. There sat four men sitting together and glaring back at the Mizukage. They unlike the others weren't as welcoming to there new mysterious leader.

"I'm catching a few unwanted vibe from your little group… may I ask your names?" Madara asked only to see the long hair man smirk. At his back two blades crossed his back.

"My name is Raiga Kurosaki of the seven swordsmen of the Mist" he said only to feel a hand grip his shoulder tightly and pull him back down into his seat. He looked back to the man at his right only to let out a sigh and nod back at him. He stood towering over the group and looked over to there new Leader…

"I apologize for my comrades loud mouth Mizukage-Sama… he is a lover of battle and we could be on missions at the moment which seems to be getting to him" The man explained earning a nod from Madara.

"I am Kisame Hoshigaki also known as the Monster of the Hidden Mist" Madara now got a good look at the man. His skin was blue and his facial features where like a sharks.

"To my right is Mangetsu Hozuki and this is" Kisame was interrupted by a tall man wielding a blade taller then himself. He stood and began walking to the door with his back turned to the Mizukage and council.

"Zabuza" Kisame said in a mellow tone only to see him hold his hand up. "I don't trust him… we know nothing about him so don't expect me to put my neck out for some no body"

Madara felt his mouth curve as he looked at Zabuza walk away… he knew all about the skilled boy…

"Your name is Zabuza Momochi also known as the Demon hidden in the bloody Mist, you reached Anbu at age 16 before being placed in your rank right now, people call you a prodigy among your class mainly because you killed all 100 of your classmates thus ending our village's traditional graduating ritual… how does it feel to be 17 years old and the youngest man among the Swordsmen of Kiri" Madara paused as Zabuza stopped and glanced back at the man.

"Does it frustrate you Zabuza-Kun? That I know everything about you, and yet you know nothing about me?" Madara continued only to see the man walk through the door letting it close behind him.

Kisame seemed to be smiling at the Mizukage as he turned back around in his seat. He liked him… unlike the last Mizukage who everyone seemed to love, he was too weak.

"So… is there something you where supposed to tell me about?" Madara asked the speaker of the council who nodded. Kisame took his seat while glaring at Raiga to keep his mouth shut.

"The world is unknown about many things our village hold secret mainly because only we know this land and can move through its mist's freely, as well as its… whirlpools" the man paused surprised that there was no response from the man.

"Have you ever noticed anything strange about our village? The funding we get, the missions that are sent to use?"

"I've actually thought into that a bit but I always draw a blank… care to fill me in?" Madara asked calmly even though the man was starting to annoy him. Madara watched as two men walked in holding a large scroll with two Names. Kirigakura and Uzugakura…

"This is the scroll signed a few years after the villages where formed. The First Mizukage came across another clan of Shinobi who had a village just as magnificent as our own. They said they would remain hidden from the world but didn't want any territorial trouble with Kiri so they asked that there be a treaty signed between the two. We kept each other safe over the years and even traded missions and a few shinobi joined our ranks" the man said only to see Madara stand and begin to walk towards the man. He opened the scroll quickly and began reading over the names… 'It can't be' He thought before looking back to the elderly man. "What is there weapon of choice" he said a bit aggravated.

The old man babbled a bit before answering "Um… I believe they trained in both Blade and spear sir… but why does that matter?"

"Because you've allied our village with Konoha spies… how foolish" Madara mumbled already having thought of a way to destroy this treaty. He didn't care if he ripped new army in half he would not lend any aid to a Senju village.

"But how would you know something like that my lord?" He asked only to see Kisame stand while smiling. "Why would you question our Mizukage on something so serious?"

"But these people have been nothing but kind to use over the years" the speaker argued along with most of the civilian council. "He speaks the truth… Kisame I'm a bit shocked that you would side with this man" Mangetsu said while standing along with Raiga.

"I love battle but to go against people that have helped use for so long would be disrespectful… there a sister to our village it makes them our family" Raiga said swiftly "Zabuza would agree as well would the others"

"What does that matter" Madara said while glaring at the two men "this is our village and we shared our secrets with Konoha spies… Those spear wielding men are related to the first and second Hokage if I'm right about this. We could be in danger of attack"

"This is ridicules" the speaker of the council said only to feel Madara's hand stretch out and grip his neck. He slowly pulled him from the floor while glaring up at him from the shadows the hat set over his face… "You are foolish old man… Your last Leader was weak and I refuse to be such a thing… and I refuse to have someone like you speak for the people and this council"

A loud snap filled the room as his neck broke leaving his limp body handing from Madara's hand… The Uchiha dropped the man's limp body to the ground and looked down to the scroll. He held it up in its hand and let out a small burning breath to catch flame to the treaty. "We will not be fooled by Konoha. They wanted use to think we were strong and safe, but in truth we are weaker then we have ever been. Push any merchants of this Uzumaki clan out of my village… If they fight back kill them"

And history tells itself… Madara's reign over Kiri is one to be remembered. The clans around Kiri felt that they where in danger and began to flee to Uzugakura. Along with the swordsmen of the mist except for Kisame who stayed loyal to the Mizukage. Kiri was split into two factions. Those loyal to the swordsmen and those loyal to the Mizukage.

The Uzumaki joined sides with the swordsmen and there army and prepared for battle only to get word of the Mizukage's ace in the hole.

"Boy" Madara said while looking down at the young man before him. He removed his hat revealing closed eyes as he crouched down… Suddenly his eyes shot open and he glared into his eyes. Yagura's felt his body tense as sweat dripped from his chin… "You will go… and destroy every last person in the village. Use your powers like I have told you before and destroy them"

Chakra began to encase the boy's body before Madara shut his eyes and placed the hat back over his head… "Now go"

"What!" Zabuza yelled while standing up in the room. A massager had run into the Uzukage's meeting room and handed him a letter.

"What is it Zabuza?" Mangetsu asked only to see the man hand him the paper. He read over it only to let out a sigh… "The Mizukage is getting desperate. He's sent his entire army our way, and its being led by Yagura"

The Uzukage remained silent while listening to the men talk.

"What will we do? We should be able to push them back, but lately Yagura has been more… powerful for some reason. As if something was controlling his beast"

"You may be right about that but… what are we going to do? If we stand and fight our forces will take a great hit… we might not be able to make our move" Raiga said only to see the Uzukage stand.

"You and your men will go around there forces with a few of our sailors. We will evacuate our villagers to the western shores where they will stay until it is safe. Me and my men will stand and fight while you force your way into the heart of Kiri and rid the world of the Mizukage. This is what must be done" the said only to see all six of the swordsmen look up at the orange haired man. He looked to the door to see his Young son ready for battle and behind him his sons' lovely wife stood alongside his grand daughter Kushina.

"Daddy's going to stay with grandpa? But I want to stay to!" She said only to see both the men smile over at her… "Young Kushina… you're a strong young girl but I need to make sure our people are safe. You'll go to shore with your mother and let me and grandpa fight"

"Are you sure about this?" Zabuza asked earning a nod from the older man "me and my people at one time have stood against the Uchiha in battle… Your Mizukage knows that, and he knows our origin which frightens me a bit but… we will stand and fight none the less. You and your men must not fail, or our lives will be lost for nothing"

They younger orange haired man looked over to Kushina who was walking away with his lovely orange haired wife… they looked so much alike…

"We won't fail…" Mangetsu said while popping his neck "And Kisame-Sensei is mine"

Kushina could see the flames through the mist along with loud beast like shouts coming from the village. She let out a small cry while thinking of her father and turned to see her mother smiling and holding her arms down at her.

"It's alright child" She said softly "We are strong people… When I was younger my mother told stories of a man who's people where a rivalry in blood to us. One day she heard him say his people where a warrior clan and we where not… he was right and wrong when he said that. We are lovers my dear, not fighters… but when it comes to what we love we will fight for it no matter what the chances are" She said earning a smirk from Kushina "Like Daddy and Grandpa are?" she said only to see her smile and nod…

"They love use with all there hearts, and they love these people… and the land that is ours… they will do whatever it takes to make sure we can go back to it just as you will do one day"

Madara could hear the doors through his tower crashing open one after the other. He sat in the council room surrounded by the bodies of his council which he wasted no time in killing once he had heard the news… His plans had once again been spoiled by the damned Senju, but he wouldn't die…

"My lord" Kisame said walking from the shadows covered in blood that didn't belong to him… His blade was unwrapped which was a surprise to the Uchiha.

"Kisame… why are you still here, you should be fleeing and hiding out for awhile" He said calmly.

"I ran into Mangetsu… He wasn't as… understanding as I hoped he would be. Suigetsu won't be too pleased about it" Kisame said before walking away… "Ill waits for you to call for me… until then… farewell"

With that Kisame vanished into the shadows in time to avoid the doors crashing open. Standing in the door where the swordsmen with many of there followers at there back. Zabuza was the first to charge towards the Mizukage who didn't seem to move. He pulled one of his smaller Katana's out and sliced at the man only to see him move suddenly… But it was a foolish move. Several Blades pierced his back as he fell to his knee's the men pulled there blades back. His hate fell from his head as he looked up to Zabuza and caught his eyes…

Zabuza swung his blade down on the man killing the man in front of everyone… The room roared with the cheers of the men as Zabuza kicked his body away and signaled a group of Hunters to take his body away and destroy it. It was done… and Kiri was once again in need of a leader.

By the time the swordsmen returned to the hidden whirlpool, it was in flames… The villagers still waited at the shores but what Zabuza and the others found was shocking… The Uzukage lay bleeding in the lap of his son who sat panting with the sleeping body of Yagura at his side.

"T-the boy passed out when we battled… which I'm thankful for… but my father… and many of our shinobi are dead. I sent the survivors to get the villagers and make sure there safe. We'll be relocating after this" he said earning a nod from one of the swordsmen… "I'm sorry for your loss Uzumaki" Zabuza said earning a nod from the man…

"Very well… We will take him with use" the swordsmen said while lifting the younger boy from the ground "We are having to pull together a new council… the Mizukage killed them all… even the Clan heads are dead which shocks use all. They where not in any way pushovers…"

"What of the Mizukage's body?" The Uzukage asked

"Destroyed… I let the hunters take him… He's on his way to hell right about now" Zabuza said while turning away… "We're keeping what happened here to ourselves… the world will never no of your existence"

The Kage nodded while standing with the help of his spear "Agreed… and your people will not be seeing use for… a very long time"

When Yagura finally awoke his head was cleared of the strange control that had held him. The new council chooses him to be there next Kage and he accepts it but… despite all they had been through… It didn't end. Yagura… after building a hate for the Sharingan began to hate all bloodlines outside of his village... And thus the age of the blood purging began. The swordsmen disbanded and went there separate ways and the Uzumaki family was never known or heard of sense then. Time passed and the next Great Ninja war was started.

Zabuza met Young Haku and takes him in under his wing to use him as the ultimate Shinobi tool. After which he tries to rid the world once again of a Mizukage… but failed and vanishes from the world with Haku.

In Konoha a name raises throughout the ranks along with The Three legendary Sannin. His name was Minato Namikaze and he alone was one of the deciding factors of the ending of the war and was now the youngest Hokage in history taking the place of Sarutobi as the Yondaime Hokage… but in his world was a secret more precious then any scroll in Konoha… Her name was Kushina… and she was with Child.

-  
(Slowing things down a bit)

The three bent with each breath taken by the crimson beast as it slowly stomped over the forest. Its eyes burned with uncontrollable rage and its mouth dripped with saliva as it looked in the distance…

'K-Konoha' The beast thought to itself before taking another step… he would be there in one day…

"Sensei…" a tall blond man said softly while knocking on the door of his master's home in Konoha. He glanced back smiling at the beautiful women at his side. Her belly was round and seemed like it would burst at any time… She smiled at him and looked to the book in his hand. "You think he'll be exited Minato-Kun?" She asked earning a wide smile from the man… a smile that made her skin tingle…

"I'm not sure… but knowing him he'll have something perverted to say about it…" Minato said before taking her hand in his and holding it tightly. "He'll most likely pick on me for being so fat" she said earning a sigh from the man as he knocked again…

"Kushina-Chan! You're not fat… You're amazing and beautiful" he said still smiling… "I only hope our boy's going to be so lucky and find someone like his dad"

"We can only hope" a voice came from the other side of the door before it slide open revealing the pure white hair and the short red marks sliding underneath his eyes.

"How long have you been there?" Minato asked earning a toothy smile from the man… "Oh long enough to know your expecting me to say a few perverted things today… I promise not to disappoint"

Kushina flashed a smile at the old man earning a raised eyebrow from him followed by a knuckle coming down on his head. Minato seemed to shrink into a ball in the distance as the women let out her raging hormones.

"Bring it old man! Do not MESS with me!" She yelled earning a constant laugh from the man as he held his hands up in his defense… "I never knew how attractive an angry-"

"Sensei" Minato broke his concentration and stopped his words while taking back Kushina's hand and sighing… "We came to tell you something… so can you try and not get yourself killed. The last thing we need is Kushina going to get Tsunade"

Jiraiya felt his blood go cold while picturing Tsunade's fists flying around…

"Well come in then kid… ill get some tea"

Minato sat at the table as Kushina stood looking out the slide open door at the beautiful garden. "Being a sage helps knowing what Nature wants… I once told Minato that using Natural Chakra was more then just getting the strength of it… but knowing it… understanding it" Jiraiya said while walking towards them with a plate of cups. Kushina smile and nodded before taking a cup and smelling the warm liquid. Her eyes closed as the aroma of the fresh air and the steam of the tea filled her thoughts…

"You always make a good brew don't you" She asked earning a nod from the man. He took a seat across from Minato and got comfortable before taking a drink…

"So kid… what's this all about? I know you didn't come here for my tea and good looks even though I was going to come see you after I rested up… I just got back after all" Jiraiya paused while thinking of the three young Shinobi he had trained before looking back up to Minato…

"So spill it" the older man said only to see Minato smile over at him and raise the book in his hand… "Tails of a gutsy Ninja…" Minato said softly before pausing earning a blank look from his teacher.

"After you sent me a copy of your book I couldn't stop reading it until it was done… and after I finished it me and Kushina both came to a conclusion." Minato paused while opening the book to the last page where a word was underlined and slide it across the table…

Jiraiya lifted it up and read what was underlined before looking back up at the man only to see Kushina standing by his side holding her belly…

"Naruto?" Jiraiya said earning a nod from Minato… "That's right… Sensei… We've decided to name him after your character. When he's born his name will be Naruto Namikaze"

Jiraiya's eyes went round with shock as they smiled over at him. "A-Are you sure? I mean… Really?" Jiraiya said in a mumble before looking back down at the book… "When I was writing this book… I had put you in the place of the main character"

Minato remained looking at his sensei as he spoke. "The troubled life you've lived through… Constantly dodging Shinobi assassins… Your attitude… Even your life"

"But that's now how I read it Sensei" Minato said catching his attention. Jiraiya looked up at his blue eyes and could see the happiness in them…

"I picture a man with the pride you have… the determination I have… and the attitude and heart of Kushina. I pictured Naruto Namikaze"

-  
(Fire Temple)  
"We've got to alarm Konoha!" a monk yelled while dodging a huge hunk of stone falling from the sky along with huge tree's and flames. In his hand was a scroll with the head monks seal wrapped around it… It would go directly to the Hokage. The Monk came to a sliding stop at the massager hawk's room and looked to see all but one had flown out through a huge hole in the wall…

The monk stumbled at first as the ground shook again followed by a bone shacking roar filling the air. He leaned against the wall before placing the scroll in the hawk's bag and lifting it from his arm… "Go! TO Konoha! Get the massage to the Hokage! They must be warned!"

And with that the hawk opened its wings and flew from the hole in the wall… The monk fell to his knee's before wincing in pain and looking to his stomach to see a shard of sharp wood sticking in it… he hadn't even noticed it… "At least… they'll know… The Kyuubi's coming"

Minato sighed while sitting in his office. Dealing with Jiraiya's was easy when it was just he and him alone but put A pregnant Kushina in the mix and it made it worse then having Tsunade, especially when she had her spear in arms reach. He quickly created a few clones and watched them do the paper work while he sat at the window and looked over the village… In the distance he noticed a bird flying pretty fast for its small size and then… he saw the bracelet on its leg and raised an eyebrow. He was accepting it to turn and head to a scouting tower but it headed towards the Mansion... He opened the window and held his arm out for the bird to land. He quickly pulled the scroll from its pack and noticed the seal on it… 'A blood seal' He thought before biting his thumb and smearing it across the seal. In a puff of smoke it opened. He sent a clone to get Jiraiya as an Anbu appeared from the shadows… "Sir is everything alright?" he asked only to see Minato reading down the scroll… He noticed blood on it and cursed silently before reaching the end and plopping down in his seat…

"This is impossible" Minato mumbled to himself while looking down at the finally few words… "How… why… what could cause such a force to…"

"Sir" the Anbu captain yelled catching his attention. He looked up to see Kakashi standing before him… "What's wrong?"

"Call back all the shinobi… everyone last on and get them to the village now and start evacuations" He yelled only to see Jiraiya and Sarutobi walk in hearing him shout…

"What's going on?" Jiraiya yelled "Your clones freaking out"

Minato opened his desk and pulled out a scroll and put it on the table "Send alerts to the surrounding smaller villages tell them to head out of the path of it" He said to Kakashi before opened the scroll and spreading blood across it and throwing it out the window… In a huge puff of smoke a large toad appeared in battle armor looking through the window. Jiraiya gawked for a moment as he listened…

"You called?" The toad asked

"I need every boss Summons to be ready if I call for them! Can you do that for me?" He asked only to see the toad nod "But for what reason"

"Minato" Jiraiya said with worry in his voice… "What's going on…?"

Minato lifted the scroll in his hand and tossed it to the older men who read over to and stopped… "It can't be"

"That's right… The Fire Temple has fallen… The Kyuubi is coming to Konoha and destroying everything in its way"

-  
Minato stood in his home grabbing all his scrolls and Ninja tools while explaining things to Kushina… but he didn't want to bring up the Kyuubi…

"You'll go with the civilians and that's final" Minato said while looking down at Kushina who looked up at him with pain in her eyes. She remembered the last time she was told to leave with the villagers was by her father… and she didn't want to feel like that again… especially when she's due at any second to start her birthing process.

"Minato Namikaze!" Kushina screamed interrupting him and gripping his shirt puller his face close to his. "I'm stressed! I'm having a hot flash! And I'm pregnant! If you think I'm having our child in the woods your out of you damn mind do you understand me!"

Usually this would work on the sarcastic and easy going man… but he stared down at her with a stone expression… "You're going and that's final. The village isn't safe and I won't have you both put in danger"

"What could be so dangerous that Konoha and the strongest Hokage in history are so scared of!?" She yelled only to see the man grip her cheeks in his hands and look deep into her eyes. There usual shine was clouded with his tactical mind trying to work out a plan…

"Baby" he said softly as he expression went blank. He never said that unless it was serious but… 'What could it be' she mumbled while feeling a small rush of fear in her gut…

"I just want to know you and Naruto will be safe… Tsunade's even going to be with the civilians incase anything happens… She'll be able to deliver him if it happens" He said before giving a faint smile and kissing her soft lips.

She broke the kiss while feeling the fearsome spike of pain in her gut and looked down only to feel water running down her leg… Minato felt hands tighten around his arms and looked down only to share the same expression…

"You've got to be kidding me" he mumbled while helping hold Kushina up… "He's coming…" She said with a soft smile… "Minato its time"

"No its not we've got to get you out of the village!" he yelled before pulling her into his arms like a bride and ran out the door…

"What do you mean? Take me to a hospital!" She yelled only to see the same stone look on his face… "Kushina! The Village won't be here after nightfall! The Kyuubi is on a rampage and is heading straight for use! It already hit the fire temple and destroyed it this morning!"

Jiraiya stood ready in the office only to see the door kick open revealing Minato holding Kushina in his arms as she let out a shout of main. She was gripping his shirt tightly and her jaw was flexed as her shouts seethed through her clenched teeth.

"What's going on?" Jiraiya yelled only to see Minato's eyes with a scattered gaze in them… 'He doesn't know what to do' Jiraiya said while pulling a chair out "Put her down… Is she going into labor!?" Jiraiya asked only to see him nod while putting her down.

Jiraiya stayed calm while taking her hand and gripping it tightly "Take deep breaths Kushina…" He said as she nodded her head and fought back tears.

"Anbu" Jiraiya said as a man appeared from the shadows.

"Yes Jiraiya-Sama"

"Get Tsunade here this second and tell Shizune to have a hospital room ready for a delivery" he ordered followed by the man nodding and vanishing from the room.

Minato's eyes fluttered as he looked at Jiraiya but was answer with another glare from Jiraiya before he looked down to her "It would be foolish to deliver the baby in the wild… Hopefully she has it before the Kyuubi arrives… We have the Uchiha preparing along with the Anbu. Our Genin teams being placed in teams of 6 commanded by 1 Jounin" Jiraiya said as Minato passed back and forth still trying to think of a solution.

"There is no other way… I can see it in your eyes kiddo but you've got to calm down. This is just like when Obito died… there's no going back now"

"But… I don't know what to do Sensei… I'm not scared for myself I'm scared for my family! I won't let them die!"

"And neither will I! This is exactly why you must calm yourself!" Jiraiya yelled finally catching the man off guard followed by him kneeling down next to Kushina and looking into her eyes. They where filled with tears and fear…

"Everything's going to be alright" He said while smiling at her…

"But… what if"

"No" Minato said calmly "You and Our son will be fine I promise… and you know how I am with promises" He said earning a smile from the women as she nodded. "I trust you… but please… be careful"

At that time the door flew open revealing Tsunade and Sarutobi…

"Get her to the hospital now"

Sarutobi sat in the hall with Jiraiya who seemed to thinking of something that wasn't to pleasant…

"What's on your mind…" he asked only to feel the building shaking a bit… But Jiraiya didn't even move…

"I think" Jiraiya paused while it shook again, only this time the screams of a new born filled the halls… "I know what Minato's was considering when he was having scattered thoughts Sensei"

Sarutobi stood in his battle armor before looking down at Jiraiya… "As do I… but we won't let that happen… if it comes to that it should be you or I who does it"

Jiraiya remembered the look in his eyes and stood seeing him step from the room holding a crying blond baby covered in a cloth… His face was lit with tears and a smile as he looked down at the child… Jiraiya's expression grew softer and softer as he looked at the child… 'Naruto' he said to himself…

"He looks just like me" Minato said laughing a bit "Its my boy"

"That it is my kiddo… That it is…" Jiraiya said placing a hand on his arm… "Let Kushina take care of him now… we have to deal with the Kyuubi"

Jiraiya put his arm around Minato and walked him slowly into the room where Kushina sat smiling at the group…

"He's beautiful" She said while looking to Minato who was crying… "He's your son… our baby boy… Naruto"

Sarutobi turned his back on them and walked into the hall, tears flowing from his eyes… He had a bad feeling about this all…

"Watch over him… Ill be back when its all over. Tsunade you should take them up to the civilian shelter. The Kyuubi got here sooner then we expected and I'm sure the Anbu are already having trouble with him, they'll fall back to the Uchiha soon"

She nodded before looking up at Jiraiya who nodded at her "be careful will you? You know how I hate blood…"

"I know" Jiraiya said while smiling "Just take care of them…"

She nodded while Jiraiya walked from the room. Minato leaned down and kissed Naruto's head as he cried out and then Kushina's lips… "I love you…" he said softly

"I love you to… please be careful…"

Jiraiya stood along side his sensei and student on the wall of Konoha lined with Uchiha as they quickly made several hand signs… the Kyuubi slowly made his way towards them.

"Lets do this boys" Sarutobi yelled while biting his thumb along with Minato and Jiraiya… "Summoning Jutsu!" They yelled followed by smoke covering the village. As it cleared it showed three great toads dressed for battle except for the toad Minato stood on.

"Where's your armor at Gama!" He yelled only to here the toad grunt… "I don't need it kid… In a fight with the Kyuubi… if we take a hit we might as well be done for even with the armor. This way ill be faster"

"Oh great… you guys actually listen to this nut!" he yelled to the other toads who simply shrugged and drew there blades.

"Thank you for the Toad Jiraiya" Sarutobi yelled while standing atop the summoned beast. At his side was a large monkey dressed in battle armor…

"No problem Sensei… Make sure you obey his ever command understood?" The toad sage asked earning a nod from the toad.

Minato looked back at the Uchiha who seemed to be done with there hand signs…

"Uchiha ready! On my mark release Konton Jutsu's… Toads ready oil! Sarutobi-Sama mind giving use a little dragons breath with it?"

"No problem! Ill even have our friend here help you add a little wind to the mixture" he said while nodding his head towards his beast summons who simple smirked…

The Kyuubi glared at them while growling only to see the Toads mouths grow full of something… "NOW!" Minato screamed as the bosses hit there guts sending oil flying through the air towards the Kyuubi… Sarutobi made several hand signs before slamming his hands together. The ground in front of them began to rise like a second wall. He then through several more blinding Hand signs together before making several more… he took a deep breath while closing his eyes… and then opened them while releasing his breath… The night seemed to light as his flames touched the oil.

"Wind!" Minato yelled while holding his hands out… With a loud shout a gust shot from his hands wrapping around the flames… "UCHIHA NOW!"

Several screamed filled the air… "Konton" it screamed "Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The flames shot out like missions towards the crimson beast followed by liquid fire falling onto the beast like a tidal wave. Smoke filled the air as the Kyuubi allowed the flames to hit him… The heat filling the air was enough to blackout the image of what happened to the fox… All they could do was wait…

'The Kyuubi is a fire creature…' Minato said in his mind 'Damn, damn, damn! Its got to work…'

The steam began to clear only to reveal the Kyuubi's massive tails lashing out at the flames almost putting them out completely leaving only to burning oil.

"Damnit…" Jiraiya cursed only to see Minato fall into a sitting possession on Gama's head…

"What is it boy!" Sarutobi yelled only to see that he was actually smile… He Looked up to Jiraiya with a different look in his eyes… a clear look… like he knew what had to be done truly…

"Sensei… Naruto is the only way" he said getting a shocked look from both Sarutobi and Jiraiya "Ill seal his Ying inside of Naruto but Sensei ill need your help with the second Part… I need a toad key" Minato paused "We'll seal his Yang in it…"

"No! It will kill you! Let one of use do it!" Sarutobi yelled only to see Minato shacking his head.

"No… I'm the only one who can get close enough to him. Even in your Sage mode Sensei Kyuubi would crush you and Sarutobi-Sama… lets face it you've gotten old" Minato said shinning a small sad smile.

"Then seal it inside of one of use! Not your newborn!" Jiraiya yelled only to see him shake his head…

"You know I can't do that Sensei… His yang will need to adapt to a Chakra network… Naruto's hasn't yet developed so it will bend to the Kyuubi's making a perfect container for it. He will be a hero…" Minato said softly while looking down to Gama… "Please old friend… old him off until I return"

"You've got it kiddo… but you better hurry… we can't hold out for long" Gama said as Minato Jiraiya and Sarutobi jumped from there heads…

"Sarutobi there's a cave to the east… get it set with all the right seals that's where we will place Naruto" Minato said followed by the old man nodding… "And make sure they make him a Hero… Make sure everyone knows what has happened today… My boy isn't a monster he's the monsters jailer. Without him we would be dead"

Sarutobi nodded again before vanishing leaving his summon among the toads to help fight.

"Your sure about this?" Jiraiya asked while looking to the Uchiha who had drawn there Katana's…

"It's the only way… Now…" Minato paused "Uchiha! Hold him until I return! Try to push him to the east side of the village! That is where I will be ready to take him down! Understood!"

"Yes Sir!" they screamed while jumping into the tree's with a loud battle cry.

-  
And history tells itself… Minato takes his child after saying his goodbyes to his lovely wife and uses his Hiraishin no Jutsu to get close to the Kyuubi and seal his soul away inside of Naruto… But as the beast fell he crashed onto the cave holding Naruto before his body vanished and crushed it with its huge mass.

For three days they looks through the rubble for a body of the boy…and on the third say Kushina had given up… after seeing her love give his life, and now… losing her child fled Konoha returning from which she came without telling anyone…

The next day came to pass and Jiraiya still sat among the rubble exhausted but refusing the stop the search… The sun had just peaked over the horizon and… finally… he noticed a crimson glow bellow his feet. In a panic he dug through it prey to Kami the have mercy on the child…

And Kami heard him…

Jiraiya lifted the boy into his arms. He had a hard Crimson Charka shell around his body and a seal on his gut that burned with Chakra. The Baby was sleeping soundly in the orb as Jiraiya held it… "You're alive…. Naruto" he said followed by the orb cracking and vanishing in his hands… "Naruto…" He said again a tear falling from his eyes…

"Minato… damnit kid…" he said while crying and hold the child "Know what do I do"

"We raise him" a voice came from behind to show Sarutobi standing over the crying man… "Naruto Uzumaki will be his name… and he will be the hero of Konoha"

Or so they thought

(TBC)

This will be run along side Touketsu Tenshi. So that means what? More reading for you guys and more work for me YAYA!…

Anyways I hope you all like my little history lesson/idea!


	2. Change of Scenery

**Kiri's Susanoo**

**Chapter 1**

_Change of Scenery_

**_A/N- I was really shocked at all the great Reviews I got on the Prologue and hope you all enjoy this story. AS most of you know i have Another STory Touketsu tenshi that im doing and don't worry! im not stopping it, but this is a request so i'll be running them at the same time. Enjoy! and give me alittle Feedback... Feel free to point a few things out but don't be a (dick) i know there are mistakes and im ont perfect but Every Beta Reader i Message never gets back to me... Enjoy!_**

Even with all the promises Minato had Sarutobi make… The hearts of humans are easily corrupted, especially when there's blood to atone for. He tried his best to get the people to see Naruto as a hero but… they believed what they wanted… and all they wanted to do was hate the young boy.

Sarutobi was able to protect Naruto as a baby along with the help of Kurenai, Kakashi and Jiraiya when he stopped by the village from his travels. Tsunade had left the village along with Shizune and hasn't been heard from sense… But ever sense Naruto turned 5 and began wanting to play with the other children of the villages, the adults became the children.

----

Naruto walked through the Kage's mansion with his usual smile. On his cheek was a bandage from a few healing scratches, the women of the mansion found it to be 'cute' on the child especially with his smile. He wasn't sure what the older girls where talking about when they would say he looked familiar but he didn't really care. Today was supposed to be an important day for him. Sarutobi had told him to meet him in his office by noon for a surprise but he couldn't wait… Naruto hated surprises…

Naruto approached the Office door only to see it open and reveal Itachi standing in his Anbu outfit.

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto yelled earning a half hearted smile from the Uchiha as he bent down placing a hand in the blonds hair. "Off to another mission?" he asked in his childish voice. Down the hall you could see the younger women of the mansion sticking there heads out and blushing while mumbling a few words about the man and children… Itachi wished Naruto would stay in the mansion more where people didn't treat him like trash… He look to his cheek and shook his head slightly…

"Yes Naruto and no I can't tell you" Itachi said coldly but still smiling softly down at the boy. "You take care of yourself kid, try not to get anymore scraps and bumps while I'm not around. Kakashi's out on a mission to so he won't be able to watch your back either"

"I don't need your guys to watch my back! Ill show you one day ill be really strong just like you and the Old man! Believe it" Naruto yelled earning a strange reaction from the man… he stood slowly holding a sad smile on his face.

"Lets hope you grow out of that little saying… now Naruto-Kun Goodbye for now" and with That Itachi walked pass the blond allowing his bangs to hang over his eyes 'Farewell… Konoha'

Naruto walked into Sarutobi's office to see his head placed down on the palms of his hands over his desk... He was staring down at a scroll with a glare in his eyes that Naruto wasn't sure he liked… 'Damn you Danzou' He mumbled to himself only to hear Naruto at the door.

"Old man?" Naruto said calmly "What's wrong?" Naruto voice was alike a soothing instrument, even though at times he was annoying the Hokage didn't mind. He reminded him of his father… especialy when he smiled.

"Nothing kiddo come in and take a seat I've got a surprise for you" He said while rolling the scroll up and placing it in his desk. Naruto didn't waste any time, he ran and jumped in the chair while holding his feet and letting out a few chuckles or childish giggles of excitement.

"What is it! Come on you know I hate surprises" he yelled followed by the man smiling and nodding be…

"I' going to start teaching you how to become a shinobi my boy, along with the help of Kakashi when he returns and even Jiraiya when we see him again. You've always said you want to be strong and well now-" Sarutobi never finished his sentence before hearing Naruto's shouts of excitement. He was standing in his chair and shouting for joy… so much like his father.

Naruto ran around the desk and quickly hugged the man while shouting "Thanks old man I promise I'll never give up!"

"Good" Sarutobi paused while looking at the boy "Because its going to be painful training but first you must train your mind" with that being said Sarutobi pulled out several books and set them on the table with a smile. They where old and seemed like they might fall apart from the slightest touch…

"Aw" Naruto moaned while letting his head hang low and his arms dangle limp… "Books?"

"Not just any books my boy, these books where mine when I was in the academy and I've placed notes on pretty much everything… easier ways to do things, and different combo's and opinions on a few events in the history book" He said while looking down at Naruto "I'll give you a few days to read them all"

"I'm five and you want me to read!" Naruto yelled earning a nod from the older man… he was serious… He himself taught Naruto to read when he was three… he had faith in the boy.

"If it will make you feel better you can head over to Kurenai-San's House and she might help you today"

Naruto blushed while scratching his cheek and snatching the books up from the desk "Deal!"

Sarutobi laughed at the boy as he walked through the door and into the hallway… 'So much like you father'

"Anbu" Sarutobi said as a man stepped from the shadows…

"Yes Hokage-Sama?" a man appeared with a bear mask bowing…

"Watch after him today and tomorrow… and send message to Kurenai to be ready for him" Sarutobi said while letting out a sigh and rubbing his eyes.

"yes Hokage-Sama"

The Hokage was alone now and turned to look out towards the mountain's and then down towards the Uchiha compound where his eyes remained fixed on… "This isn't what you would have wanted First… Second… but there's nothing I can do, Itachi I'm sorry"

--------

Naruto walked quickly while smiling. He loved visiting the Crimson eyed women, mostly because she was always so kind to him and… simple beautiful. Even as a child he knew that much. Jiraiya would always say weird things around her and get hit which made him laugh while thinking of the pervy sage getting beaten by the beauty… but his laughing was draw short as he noticed a small group ahead of him slightly glaring at him… Naruto stopped in the road and looked left and right to try to go around them but her house was right beyond them… 'I've got to go through them'

"Where are you going?" one of the old teens said while standing in his way. Naruto looked up at him with a blank face, not knowing what to say the older boy and his group of friends…

In the shadows the Anbu Sarutobi sat and prepared to step in… but felt his fist close tightly… 'demon' he mumbled before inching back into the darkness where he would sit and watch.

"I need past you guys please" Naruto said while smiling and holding a hand up to scratch his head "I've got to go study with-" but he never finished. Naruto watched the boys hand fly down and knocked the books from his grip sending them to the dirt.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled and tried to dive for the books but felt someone behind him pulling him into a headlock.

The oldest of the group bent down and lifted up a book… "Chakra Control basics? What brat you want to become a shinobi? What a joke! My parents always said you where trash. What makes you think this village needs a trashy shinobi like you!"

The boy grabbed the cover of the book with both hands and began ripping it from the spine before throwing it on the ground.

"Those are the Hokage's! STOP IT!" Naruto yelled only to see the boy laugh

"The Hokage's? Why would he give you anything…"

The boy raised his foot and prepared to stomp on the books only to see Naruto break free from the older boy holding him and throw himself over the books. At first his foot flinched, but he only smirked before fallowing through with his kick… Naruto felt his foot among the other boys feet coming down on his head and back even a few kicks to his ribs… but he never moved and never screamed…

"What's going on!" a females voice screamed, or at least that's what Naruto thought he heard. His ears where ringing as he looked up to see two Anbu masked men he had never seen before holding four of the boys by there collars and Kurenai running towards him. His eyes began to water as he looked down to see the book the boy ripped and… he started to cry…

'What did I do?' he thought to himself 'The old mans going to get mad at me…'

"Naruto" the women said while kneeling down next to him and pulling him into her lap as he cried "Naruto its alright dear" she said again trying to calm to boy down.

"What h-have I ever done to them, I don't understand-d" he said while holding the book in his hand and coughing from his uncontrollable tears. Kurenai placed a hand on his head only to see him flinch…

'Blood' She thought while lifting her hand and seeing it slowly begin to darken his blond hair. She felt her eyes start to water slightly as she whipped it on her shirt and cupped his cheeks "Naruto-Kun, its alright dear your safe now"

"What happened" another voice said in the distance as a man who smelled of tobacco knelt down next to them.

"Azuma" she whispered "his heads bleeding go get a medical team I don't want to move him" The man nodded but stopped and turned to a shadowy corner… He bit done on his cancer stick and Naruto watched as a spark lit from it followed by an explosion lighting the shadows of the ally watching over the scene.

"What's" Naruto mumbled while realized the warmth of blood in is hair and he felt his body freeze… Its not like this hadn't happened before but not to the point of him bleeding this much…

In the corner the Anbu man stood with his bear Mask only to feel a hand wrap around his throat. He was thrown into the street by Azuma followed by another group of Anbu appearing. Naruto could here the man screaming at the Anbu member but he didn't care… He was about to panic about the blood but before he could he felt a warm hand on his cheek and looked up to see the smiling red eyed women looking down at him. "Its alright Naruto, Azuma will handle everything and then he'll go get a medic for you. Ill stay by your side until I know your safe"

Naruto could feel her thumb gently rubbing his cheek as he slightly nuzzled into her touch… "Is this what… its like the have a mom" Naruto mumbled slowly feeling his eyes grow heavier with each second. Kurenai's eyes went wide while she looked down at the boy. His gaze was soft but scared… she noticed she more she rubbed his cheek and shushed him he nuzzled into her more and more… Before his eyes shut she bent down and kissed his forehead "Yes… Naruto now rest and relax… ill be here when you wake up"

-----

Naruto opened his eyes only to hear the screams of what sounded like a boy no older then him… Next to his bed was a sleeping form of Kurenai…

"WHY!" The voice screamed followed by several whispers of the doctors and nurses pulling him into the room with Naruto. "BROTHER WHY!" he cried again before kicking a doctor away from him and falling to the floor where he cried "ITACHI!"

Kurenai's eyes shot open as she stood seeing Naruto awake and the screaming boy being pulling into the room with him…

Naruto sat up quickly ignoring the bruises and his wounded head. Sasuke looked up at him with tears filling his eyes and then to Kurenai.

"W-what's going on" Naruto asked through dry lips… He must have been out for the rest of the day and most of the night. Kurenai stood before bringing her hand to Naruto head getting his attention… "Ill go find out, you lay back down"

"Yes go back to sleep son" A doctor said while lifting Sasuke from the floor and into a bed where they began running checks on him… Kurenai stood with them as they began whispering…

"He's not wounded" a doctor said as another one nodded. Suddenly Sasuke began to cry again while gripping his blanket. His teeth where shut together tightly as one of the doctors grabbed a needle only to hear a man at the door.

"Don't…" it said… Naruto knew his voice… it was the old man. Kurenai turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

He stepped into the room glancing over at Naruto but quickly back to Sasuke…

"But sir he's going into shock" the doctor said only to hear Sasuke let out a horrifying scream. Kurenai placed a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes while concentrating Chakra and preparing a soothing genjutsu…

"Don't Kurenai-San… go back to Naruto" Sarutobi said calml but clearly you could here the sadness in his tone.

"Sir he's just a child" She argued only to see him shack his head at her before looking into her eyes..

"He just saw his entire family dead… of course he is… but your drugs will help nothing. He needs to cry, he needs to let it all out or it will haunt him for the rest of his life"

--------------

Naruto knew who Sasuke was… Who didn't. He would see him on his big brothers back in the village all the time. The girls in the village all thought he was so adorable and well, everyone loved Itachi even Naruto did. Itachi was one of the only younger people who was kind to the blond, but how could he have done something like that… Naruto didn't believe Itachi was responsible for the Uchiha massacre but who was he to voice his opinion… He listened all night to Sasuke's screams of sorrow and pain and could only sympathize with the boy. 'What did I do to deserve this' he said a few times but mostly was… 'why?'

Naruto wasn't old enough to know what fate or anything like that was but… he knew enough to ask why things like this had to happen… Why couldn't people just have happiness, why couldn't people just be stronger…

--------------

A few days passed and Naruto sat in the home of Kurenai in her spare room reading over the third book of the old mans. 'Affinity Elements' Was the title and it was one of the longer ones… he had already read through Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, TaiJutsu, and Ninjutsu by himself, but Kurenai had told him he had to know what Chakra control and Elemental affinity's where before he could understand Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.

"Well what do I need to do to learn Kenjutsu?" Naruto asked earning shrug from the women.

"I'm a Genjutsu specialist kiddo, when I see Azuma-San ill ask him and he might get to help you. Do you have an interest in using a blade?" she asked earning a nod from the boy and a large smile that made her grin at him…

"I read in the book that some of the best Shinobi Swordsmen where from another village and there was seven of them… it said they specialized in Kenjutsu making them all dangerous foes" Naruto explained only to see the older women smile and nod.

"They where the types of men that would do anything for there village, and at once point all good men but now days most of the remaining men lost there path and aren't the nicest group of guys"

Naruto smirked and looked back down into the books "Ill never lose my way" he said smuggly "I want to help people so one day they'll realize im not a freak… im not a monster"

-----

A Year passed and even though it took longer then he would have hopped to get help from everyone… he had read all the books more then once… Sarutobi was proud at how fast he was learning and was even more surprised when he learned the basic Shinobi survival skills. He was deadly with a Shurikan and Kunai but even smoother with his Basic Jutsu such as Bunshin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu and even Substitution.

Like any academy student would, he knew almost all of the hand sign's and was getting better at releasing controlled bursts of Chakra even though he hadn't been taught Chakra control yet. He was a natural… and wouldn't give up… but today was Jiraiya's turn to watch over him… He as Hokage had… scroll duty…

"Push it" Jiraiya said to the blond while sitting on a stump and watching the blond. He stood in front of a short tree with man branches. His shines and forearms where scratched and bruised as he kicking and punched at the tree… It was how Sarutobi had taught him and how he had taught Minato. The pain didn't only help memorize the steps but at the same time you could learn how much your body could take…

"Stop" Jiraiya said while standing and walking over to the boy. Naruto had frozen on the spot while panting for and let out almost silent grunts of pain. After a few months of this he had almost gotten used to it but it still wasn't easy to ignore the pain after awhile…

Jiraiya placed a hand on his arm and lowered it before sliding his left leg out a bit… "Now when he go to back hand this branch I want you to give it all you have" He said earning a shocked look from Naruto…

"But what if it doesn't break" Naruto asked only to see there older man smile 'That's exactly what you dad asked…'

"Then your arm will break" He said before turning his back and walking back to his stump where his 'research' scroll was…

"Now… go" Jiraiya said followed by Naruto biting his lip slightly before following through with his hit… a loud snap filled the air as Naruto let out a loud yell. Jiraiya looked up to see the branch laying on the ground and Naruto smiling over at the white haired man… 'Only you fathers arm broke… your something else kiddo' he thought while standing and rolling his scroll up… he walked to Naruto and stood next to him before balling his fists up and holding them out in front of himself. "Now watch my movements… I think this fighting style will fit you"

Naruto watched as Jiraiya popped his neck a few times and began hopping back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Watch…" he said again before pivoting towards the tree and moving his head out of the way of an oncoming branch. He brought his forarm up and snapped it before turning with another fast yet smooth pivit and brining his knee up and elbow down to break a branch in half… when he struck out he rarily used his fists, only his palms unless the Hit was devastating… By the time the man was done every branch on the tree where done leaving and still hopping Sannin.

"W-what was that?" he asked only to see Jiraiya smile and wink at the boy.

"Something a lot of people done know, You use your feet, shines, knee's, forearms, elbows and hands as your weapons… After practicing this for awhile not only will it help you move easier but your dodging abilities will be greater and more controlled… I taught it to the Fourth Hokage and it was my own invention when I was a Chunin though I think Gai taught himself a few of the moves he doesn't even understand it all"

"alright!" Naruto yelled only to see Jiraiya smile and look towards the sun. He slipped his sandals back on and stretched…

"alright the sun will be going down in a few hours… lets go get some Ramen"

-----

Naruto and Jiraiya fed themselves until they could hardly walk and slowly made there ways back to the mansion only to see Sarutobi waiting for them with a smile on his face. Once again Naruto was bruised and covered in dirt but still smiling.

"How was training?" he asked only to see Jiraiya shake his head and hold his arms out. Beside him Naruto was bouncing from foot to foot with his arms in front of him jabbing at the air in front of his and raising his knee's up in quickly thrusts. He was pumped…

"His arm didn't break" the Sannin said smugly. Sarutobi looked down at Naruto with a look of astonishment before smiling at him "You realize my dear boy that I did the same training with Jiraiya here and the first time I told him to hit the branch his arm broke"

"Really?" Naruto asked looking up at the Sannin who simply nodded while patting his arm "The same thing happened with The fourth" Jiraiya added. He could see the excitement in Naruto's eyes sparking even more until it exploded. He jumped from the ground throwing his fist into the air and laughing "awesome!" he yelled only to feel Sarutobi place a hand on his head.

"Naruto I have a surprise for you" The Hokage said before looking up to Jiraiya who had a casual look on his face.

"Surprise? The last time you have a surprise well… it didn't turn out to be a good day" Naruto said while reaching for his head where his old wound once bled.

Sarutobi let out a sigh before pulling his hat off and smiling at the blond… "Well… this time it will be different. How would you like to leave the village with me for a few days. The Mizukage wants to have a meeting with me and even though the council was against me taking you I told them to…"Sarutobi paused before rethinking his sentence… "well I told them you where coming" Sarutobi finished earning a glance from Jiraiya.

"Sensei your aware of the bloo-" Jiraiya said only to see him nod cutting his sentence off with his own.

"I'm aware Jiraiya… and I'm perfectly capable of protecting Naruto if anything should happen"

Jiraiya looked down at the exited blond and back at this Master and stepped closer to him to whisper in his ear 'Its not him I'm worried about… my spy networks know a lot about the Mizukage… he's a kind man but when it comes to certain things he's… dangerous and we're only getting older'

"You worry to much my boy… Yagura has told me he wanted to speak of a peace treaty between us… Ever sense the 3rd Mizukage and the civil war they have been shot on supplies and I'm sure I can convince him to stop the blood purges if it men more trades between the two villages… I might even get some of there Hunter secrets out of him, You know there hunters are more skilled then any other Villages…" Sarutobi explain before looking over to Naruto "Besides… he needs a scene change. Being hated constantly isn't something you should have to look foreword to"

--------

Naruto had never been outside of the village before and was exited beyond belief as they walked down the path together. The old man had a pipe in his mouth while smiling and glancing down at Naruto who's eyes scanned the area. Naruto had always liked plants and gardening but he'd never really gotten a chance to try and grow anything… Unlike Ino who he had seen plant tones of things with her parents at there shop. Naruto stopped while looking off the path. There was a bright crimson flower sitting along in an open space… Its stem was a beautiful green and almost had a light blue tint to it.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked while walking over to Naruto… He saw it and smiled… It wasn't a surprise that he would notice the flower, it was his mothers favorite kind…

Naruto walked over to it and took a deep breath while crouching over top the flower… It smells… Familiar.

"Its called a Crimson Picottee… Once its aged the center of it is as crimson as the edges here" Sarutobi pointed out… "But when its freshly blossomed the center is white and fades out through a shade of pink and then crimson…"

Naruto reached down and plucked it from the ground and held it in his hands while still looking at it. He took another waft of its scent and smile before turning and walking back to the trail where he noticed an Anbu member standing…

"Sir… we should hurry it would be rude to be late for a meeting between Kage's" the man said only to see Sarutobi shrug before looking down at Naruto who was still looking at the flower in is hands…

"We will walk… I want Naruto here to take up each little picture he can and remember what he see's"

-------

It took them most of the day but they arrived at the large body of water only to see a boat awaiting them. Kiri Nin stood and bowed slightly followed by The Leaf Anbu appearing staying alert.

'If anything should happen get Naruto out and signal the village understood?' Sarutobi whispered earning a nod from the group 'And I don't mean watch him get taken by someone I men make sure you have him with you alive, or it will be your head after Ibiki get's hold of you'

'You can count on me' a women in a hawk mask said, her hair was raven black but nothing else could be seen as she was covered by a black cloak but he knew who she was and was glad she was with them…

"We understand Lord Hokage" the others said followed by a man walking from the boat and taking a bow. "Hello Lord Hokage" the man said before looking up. Sarutobi looked down at the man and smiled. He felt Naruto close behind him…

"No need for such formalities I'm an old man these days and that only makes me feel older" Sarutobi said still smiling "Will you and your men be our escorts to the Mizukage?"

"Yes Sir, but may I ask who the child is?" The man asked looking down to Naruto who stayed behind the man.

"he's my grandson, he's always wanted to travel so I figured he could come along… why is this a problem?" the old Kage asked only to see the Shinobi hole his hands up.

"No sir, not at all its just we where informed that you know of our predicament in these area's and I didn't expect you to bring a child… its… a bit dangerous" he said quickly before clearing his throat.

Sarutobi leaned down and pulled Naruto up onto his shoulder where the blond haired child blushed slightly. Naruto wasn't one to get embarrassed but there where surrounded by an other villages Shinobi and… The old man was acting so Casual it was weird.

The Anbu and Kiri shinobi walked onto the large boat and began to make there way through the misty waters. Naruto would see many other Shinobi on the boat all working on certain spots of the ships. It was just like in the stories Kurenai would tell him when he would study over night at her house… He hadn't gotten to see much of her lately which he wasn't to happy about but… this was making up for it. He walked to the side of the boat looking over the water… Even tough it was misty he could see the large waves there ship sent through the water as it cut through it…

"This is awesome old man!" Naruto yelled while laughing and running to another side of the boat. Sarutobi sat and watched Naruto talk with the other men on the boat and laugh with some of them, Sarutobi found himself chuckling loudly at the sight of Naruto trying to help a few of the sailors and trying to help them pull up a net from the water… His face was turning all different shades of red while he struggled and let out loud frustrated grunts.

'This is what life is like Naruto… This is how life should be for you'

--------

Naruto stood at the front of the ship as the Shinobi began to shot out commands. He could see the mist growing thinner and thinner in the distance. Behind the mist he could see a large shadow and the sound of birds chirping filled the air…

"We're here kiddo" Sarutobi said while smiling. Naruto watched the Mist clear and could now see the land. It was a thicket of forest and fog. The sun shining through the mists of the area gave it a blue tint which Naruto found amazing… it was kind a like looking through colored glass. "This is the land hidden in the mist Naruto… but from here on you'll be on my back alright? We need to hurry"

"alright but promise we can go looking around afterwards" Naruto said earning a nod from the older man… "I promise"

-------

The group moved quickly and before they knew it there where in the village.

It was a lot like Konoha but everything seemed to have blue in it and not red. Sarutobi explained as they walked that it was because it would help them blend in when the sun send the blue tint over the village Keeping it hidden. The streets where filled with Shops and every kind of person… He saw rich, poor, workers, beggars and even children running and playing. As he walked his head was constantly turning and following sounds and voices, In fact he paid so much attention to everything around him and none to where he was walking… Before he knew anything he had bumped into someone and knocked them over followed by him falling down as well landing next to the person…

"Ah jeeze" Naruto mumbled while rubbing his arm and looking over to see a girl with crimson hair with a flower in it as she began sitting up. She was in a formal looking dress and looked a few years older then him…

"Couldn't you watch where your going!" She yelled before turning while pulling the white flower from her hair and crushing it in her hand only to see Naruto scratching his head and all the Anbu and Kiri Nin looking down at them… She felt her cheeks grow crimson as her head flew down and she began apologizing…

"I'm so sorry sir's please forgive me"

Naruto was a bit confused and looked back to see Sarutobi nod at him as if encouraging him to say something… The Kiri Nin was about to speak only when Naruto placed a hand on the girls shoulder… He felt bad for knocking her down.

"Its alright you don't have to apologize, it was my fault" Naruto said in his cut little tone that would make most girls blush and 'aww'. The female Anbu in the group giggled a bit as the girl looked up with her greenish blue eyes and saw the blond holding out a flower to her with a huge smile on his face. "Here take it"

The girl blushed before reaching out and gently taking it from the innocent boy…

"You crushed yours and this one won't last much longer since I pulled it out awhile ago… it would look better with your hair before it shrivels" Naruto explained earning a smile from the girl as they both stood…

"Thank you… once again I'm sorry for stopping you all" She said looking up at the shinobi group. Sarutobi Nodded while smiling at her.

"Its fine young lady, it seems my grandson here has made a new friend" He said only to see Naruto blush a bit before elbowing the man in the knee 'Stop trying to embarrass me' he mumbled earning a small blush and nod from the girl before she ran off in the distance… flower in her hair.

------

Finally after the long walk they made it to the mansion and to the meeting room. Sarutobi had refused to leave Naruto which resulted into them searching him before they entered the room. It was dark but well maintained. The floor was white marble and in the center of the room was a table and two chairs. Around the table was like stadium seating for the council members.

Sarutobi and Naruto took a bow in one of the beams of greenish lights coming from the roof.

"Lord Hokage" a young voice called out followed by a shorter man stepping from the shadows. He was dressed in green with his Hokage's hat in hand…

"Ah Lord Mizukage, I'm sorry I'm late" Sarutobi said smiling "I made sure to show my grandson a few things before getting here"

"Yes I was told as much, and it seems he made a few friends among my crew and villagers" he said while smiling and revealing the rest of his face. His face was peaceful and his eyes had a purple glow to them. One thing Naruto didn't understand was the purple stitching leading from his right eye but he knew not to stair.

"Yes… I know it can be distracting at times" he said while taking his seat and gesturing Sarutobi to sit. Naruto and the old Hokage took a few steps foreword only to see Yagura flinch slightly and look at Naruto with wide eyes… Naruto looked back at the man with a bit of uneasiness in his eyes but soon saw the Mizukage smile at them.

Sarutobi smiled as well and took a seat…

"So what is your name child?" he asked earning a smirk from Naruto…

"My Names Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond said smiling only to see yet another flicker in the mans eyes but he continued to smile…

"Well aren't you loud speaker" He said in a joking manner "In that case My name is Yagura of Kirigakura nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki" the man tried to match the boy antics causing Naruto to laugh slightly.

Naruto knew he was loud at times and he was glad the man wasn't annoyed by it… the last thing he wanted to do was get gramps in trouble. Naruto looked around at all the people in the room and was surprised by some of them… They looked younger the council in Konoha, there where only a few older members but.. Konoha had those two people as old as Gramps and they looks like walking death.

"So Yagura what is it you've wanted to discuss with me today?" Sarutobi asked only to see the young man smile.

"Well as you know my land is having its problems, as it has for many years and I wish it to come to an end" he said earning a smirk from Sarutobi.

"That's good news, ending the blood purge would give your markets and trading value's a major boost sense people won't need to worry about being attacked" Sarutobi said earning a nod from the man.

"Which is exactly why I've called you here, I want you to help me put an end to them and keep my villagers safe from attack" He said while leaning back in his chair… Sarutobi heard the strangeness in his words and raised and eyebrow…

'he's trying to twist his words to sneak his way to the truth' Sarutobi said to himself

"What do you mean Yagura when you say 'Help you' with it?" Sarutobi asked the smirking man who pulled a scroll from his cloak. Naruto stood with a blank look on his face simply watching the two talk…

"You see… I'm in need of troops Sarutobi. If Konoha was willing to lend me aid and finish cleansing this land then it would be good for both our Villages. Our silks, herbs, and Ore is found only in our lands and we could boost out trades even more then you could plan… I might even throw in a few Hunter secrets to seal the deal" The man said softly. His voice wasn't cruel, or aragonite. He was kind and believed in everything he was saying… It was silent for awhile as Sarutobi read over the scroll before closing his eyes and setting in down on the table…

"Yagura… I'm sorry but I won't order my men to shed innocent blood" the proud Kage said while looking into the eyes of the younger man…

"Understand Sarutobi, in helping me do this you could prevent so much wrong I the world. These blood lines could one cause another incident like your people have suffered with the Uchiha Clan. There could be worse things in those peoples blood then even my worst Nightmares" Yagura explained still in a calm tone.

"Those are your people to Yagura, if you would bring them in and show them true leadership then you and your village could rise higher then you could imagine…" Sarutobi said before standing and nodding his head "Now… if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving… come Naruto"

As he turned and Yagura began to speak they both paused due to the door of the hall slinging open. It was one of Konoha's Anbu with a Katana drawn blocking another blade…

"Lord Hokage! The village is being attacked we must leave at once!" he yelled followed by several cloaked Kiri shinobi appearing in the room and drawing weapons. The Konoha Anbu force was pushed into the room followed by the roar of charging men and the screaming of Jutsu… The ground shook as Naruto stood in place. At his side was Sarutobi who was holding onto his arm tightly while scanning the area calmly…

"Anbu!" Sarutobi yelled followed by them forming a line in front of him…

"Kiri!" Yagura yelled while throwing his robs off and letting out a growl "Slaughter them all! Protected the Hokage"

The council began to shout and run in a stampede towards an exit pushing through the Anbu forces and passed Sarutobi… The old man saw an enemy blending in with the council and quickly grabbed him by the neck and lifted him from the ground before slamming him back down.

"You!" Sarutobi yelled while looking to a Anbu women in a Hawk mask "Take Naruto and go! Meet the rest of use at the boat understood?" Sarutobi yelled before glancing over to see Yagura dancing through the men with a short blade in one hand and a longer Katana in the other. He had a fierce look in his eyes as he killed them men without hesitation… Naruto couldn't help but watch the man's style as he danced through the heated battle…

"Go Now!" Sarutobi yelled while noticing several shouts at once and turned ahead to see a line of men making hand signs… The hawk Anbu saw this and grabbed Naruto holding him closely before pushing Chakra into her legs she leaped over the running council mixed with fighting Shinobi… She looked back along with Naruto to see Sarutobi standing with his Anbu only to hear…

'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!'(Fire Style, Great fireball Jutsu) the line of men yelled causing the Anbu to charge at them only to hear another voice…

'Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu !' (Earth Style: Earth's wall Jutsu) Sarutobi yelled as the flames charged towards them burning several Kiri shinobi in the process… But before it could hit him and his Anbu a huge wall shot from the ground around them leaving the flames to slap against it like a strong wind. The Hawk masked Anbu stood holding Naruto close to her but failed to realize a man behind her… Naruto turned in time to see the blade plunge through her chest and her scream out in pain.

"No!" Naruto screamed while turning and ramming his fist in between the mans legs causing him to shout in pain before bending over by the 6 year old… 'break the branch' Jiraiya's voice said in hi mind and before he knew what he was doing he used all the might he could muster and back handed the man knocking him over where he stayed limp. Naruto watched the women fall over cough blood from underneath her mask before she gripped his arm tightly. "G-Go Naruto" the voice called out… Naruto recognized it but wasn't given time to see who it was… She pushed him away towards the door where he nodded and ran as fast as he could.

Sarutobi sighed as his Anbu vanished and appeared on the other side of the wall to kill the attackers… He turned to see if Kurenai had gotten away with Naruto but… He saw the women laying on her side bleeding badly holing her wounded chest...

"Naruto" Sarutobi mumbled he was nowhere to be seen.

"NARUTO!" Sarutobi yelled again while looking through he crowd of fighting men. A man lunged at him and charged towards Kurenai but was met with a Kunai in the gut before being kicked with an inhumanly amount of force and sent against the marble wall cracking it.

"What's wrong!" Yagura's voice yelled

"Where's Naruto!" Sarutobi yelled in a panic while kneeling down next to the bleeding women…

"NARUTO!"

---------

Naruto ran panting through the streets of the village as men and women screamed. Kiri Shinobi slaughtered any man who looked at them funny… As he ran he noticed the crimson haired girl from earlier sitting in a dark corner where a man stood looking in at her.

"Royalty?" he mumbled to himself while pulling a Kunai out and licking it "This will be fun"

Naruto thought about screaming for help but who would he call out to? He quickly made a few hand signs and watched as a clone appeared next to him… 'make sure he doesn't touch you until we get away'

The empty copy nodded as Naruto pulled up a rock and thrust it into the air like he would at Kunai practice… It slammed into the back of the mans head. The man turned quickly to see Naruto hitting his but and sticking his tough out before running away.

"You little bastard!" he yelled before forgetting about the girl and running after it. Naruto stayed tucked to the corner and watched the man running after his clone… He knew the old man would be proud of him but he didn't have time for that. He quickly ran to the girl as she sat in the corner with her eyes shut "Hey" he whispered "come one before he gets back, he'll catch my clone any second now"

She slowly opened her eyes to see the same blond from earlier looking down at her. He had reached down and pulled up a Kunai on the ground "We have to hurry come one"

She said nothing and took his hand allowing him to pull her up… "Ill get you home and you can show me the direction of the docks after that alright?"

"Yea" She said slightly amazed at his attitude… He looked around the corner and chocked while pulling back quickly and pushing her against the wall… Three men ran past them like a blur…

Naruto peaked out again only this time it was clear… "Ok… now lets move"

-----

Naruto managed to get the girl to her home where she walked into the gates. She looked back at the blond only to see her family guards running towards her along with her father…

"Mei are you alright!" he yelled earning a nod from the girl.

"he saved me, a man was going to get me and he saved me" She said softly "Please can he stay here where its safe?"

"No dear he can't we don't know him he could be a young assassin, now boy leave now…" the man yelled only to see Naruto feel a bit hurt.

"At least point me to the docks, I'm with the Hokage and if I don't get back it could be bad" Naruto said softly earning a glance from the man.

He pointed west and started walking again…. Mei continued to look back at him as he smiled at her "Your Welcome Mei-Chan"

-------------

Sarutobi ad his Anbu spread through the village along side Yagura and his men. "We must find him!" Sarutobi yelled before coming across a man chasing… "Naruto!" he yelled.

Sarutobi vanished along side Yagura and appeared in front of the man chasing after the blond… two blades slammed into his gut followed by a Kunai slitting his throat… Sarutobi and the young Mizukage had ended his life before the man even knew it… The blond came to a stop while looking at them with a blank look.

"Naruto thank god" Sarutobi mumbled while pulling a hand on his shoulder… only to feel the blond vanish between his fingers…

"A Clone? But he's only a child" Yagura mumbled only to see Sarutobi hit the ground… "He'll go the boat…'

---------

Naruto panted while running from the village and into the forest. He could hear men on his trail laughing and leaping through the tree's faster then he could run… the blond came to a stop while bending over and panting for air only to hear metal cutting through the air… The attacker watched his Senbon hit there mark but was disappointed as the boys body vanished leaving a log behind…

"What! He's a boy! And he knows Jutsu? Damnit find him we can't let a child embarrass us like this!"

Naruto was hiding under a log panting for hair but trying his best to control his breathing and heart rate… "What do I do" he asked himself while panting a bit louder. He could feel tears in his eyes now as he though of everything that had happened in such a short time. Was the old man alright? Did the women protecting him die? Was he going to… die?

"Come here" a voice said from beside him. He turned to see an older man with a orange and gray hair looking under the log at him reaching for him. Naruto froze instantly while looking at the man as he gripped his shirt "Na-" Naruto tried to scream only to feel the mans hand cover his mouth. Naruto could see the Kunai in the mans hand and knew it was over… he was going to die…

TBC


	3. Uzumaki

**Kiri's Susanoo**

**Chapter 2**

_**Uzumaki**_

Naruto's blood went cold at the sight of the gleaming metal in the mans hand. He had placed his hand over the blonds mouth and seemed to be sticking to the shadows while looking over the log. His eyes scanned the shadows and area like he was making sure it was safe… 'Is he not with the other shinobi?'

"Keep quiet kid" the man whispered before releasing his mouth. Naruto turned his head more to see a long staff or halberd in his hand laying on the ground. The end had a short but thick blade attached to it and it was covered in silver and blue designs.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked only to see the man's dark blue almost purple eyes glaring down at him. It was as if he was trying to figure out who the boy was… "What? Your not going to… kill me are you?"

The man almost looked amused and completely released the boy only to see him do a back flip and pull up a rock in his hand. The man was even more amused as he stood letting out a soft chuckle. Naruto didn't know what to think at this point… the man wasn't giving him any answers but he released him, he knew he would have to stay on guard and he was just a kid. Even if he had gotten away from the other men they where all more emotional or in Naruto's words stupid. This man looked calm but at the same time fierce, no matter how old he looked…

"You've got spirit boy" he whispered while slinging his long weapon and latching it to his back "but I just saved your life… my name is Haruo and I think you should come with me. I can help keep you safe and might even be able to get you home if you have one"

Naruto was shocked by the mans kindness and wasn't sure if he should believe the man… But he needed rest and was hungry… His head was pounding from all the worrying he had been going through over the old man… all he wanted was some rest…

"Alright… but you promise you won't hurt me or anything?" Naruto asked earning and smile and nod from the man who took a step towards him holding a hand out.

"I promise child… wait" he said before looking around them quickly… Naruto flinched at the sight of the man pulling his weapon back into his hands and fell onto his back side.

"W-what? You promised" Naruto yelled only to hear something cutting through the air towards him… Naruto looked up in time to see the same man that was after him before lunging Kunai at him… Naruto's eyes shut quickly as he did his best to curl into a defensive position and wait for the pain… But to his surprise it never came. Only the sound of metal colliding with metal was heard. Naruto's eyes opened to see the older man's spear protecting him.

"Kiri Shinobi… return home or you won't be allowed to live" the man threatened only to see two other men appear laughing down at him. Naruto went pale at the odds of this older man being able to take them on and quickly gripped the rock he had been holding onto and lunged it at the man who had attacked him. It slammed into his nose causing him to shout in frustration and pain before looking down at them.

"Ill kill you bra-" he yelled only to feel the blunt end of the staff slam into his jaw knocking him into a tree which splintered and cracked a bit from the force of which he was thrown.

"That's your first warning… the next time I'll use the blade, take your friend and go now or die" the old man said before sliding into a stance. Naruto felt a sweat drop fall from his chin while watching the man smile at them. You could almost see the Chakra coming off his body but what made him scary was the glow over the silver and blue leading up to the blade which seemed to be burning with blue flames…

"This won't be the last time you see us" one of the men said before lifting his friend and vanishing… If one thing was clear this old man was no pushover.

"Come on kid, follow me"

--------(Mei)--------

"I can't believe you Dad!" Mei screamed at her father who had a look of astonishment on his face. Never had she been so rebellious as to raise her voice to him.

"Mei don't you dare raise you voice to your father!" Her mother said while walking into the room "That boy could have been dangerous he is doing what is right"

"he saved me life twice! He didn't have to bring me home, he could of asked me the way to the dock and left from there but he didn't! He was just visiting our village with the… wait I think it was the H-Hokage?" Mei paused getting a shocked reaction from her mother and father… "and I didn't even get his name" Mei said the last part in a whisper before turning her head to the side slightly in time to see a crimson peddle fall from her hair. She quickly remembered the flower and pulled it from her hair to see it withering… Without warning she ran up the stares and into her room where she slammed her door shut. She jumped onto her bed before pulling a dairy out from under her pillow. She hadn't writing in it sense the day her father told he she was to be a Shinobi for Kiri and her training would be starting soon… While looking down at the flower she smiled before feeling warmth cover her cheeks before she began to write.

'I met a boy today, but I didn't even get his name. He had shaggy blond hair and a cute face with strange whisker marks on his cheeks, 3 on each cheek. He gave me this flower, and then saved my life not once but twice. I hope he's alright… and maybe if I become a Shinobi I could see him again… that's it, no matter how much I don't want to be a shinobi ill shut those feelings out and do my best'

"Mei?" a voice came from the door as a lovely women stepped into the room. She had long black hair and silver eyes.

"Oh" she paused while looking up to her personal maid. She placed the flower in the dairy and closed it and placing it back under her pillow. "Aimi…" Mei said before looking down at her hands "How are you?"

The women seemed to smile brightly before walking into the room with a plate of food in her hand. She had been the only real family Mei even truly knew when it came to someone caring for her. "Your parents where just looking out for your safety, if you hadn't snuck out into town today none of this would have happened in the first place" The women said while setting to food down and sitting on the edge of the bed with the young girl.

"Its not like I don't sneak out all the time… they never really cared then and they don't know. There just looking out for themselves and that's all!" She mumbled, the hurt in her tone was clear as she grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her chest to rest her chin on it and her knee's.

"Is that so?" Aimi asked while raising an eyebrow "Well then explain to me why your father is getting his Katana and things ready to go inform the Mizukage of the Hokage's grandson?"

Mei's eyes shot open in shock as she smiled at the women in front of her "really?" she mumbled only to see her silver eyes shut as she nodded and smiled.

"Would I lie to you little one? I've always told you the truth even when you where younger then you are now… besides I can tell you have a crush on the boy" She said earning a crimson blush from the young girl. She put her face into the pillow and let out a slight shout earning a laugh from the maid… "Its nothing to be ashamed of dear just-"

She stopped and stood quickly while hearing there door kick open and shouts echoing through the halls of the large home.

'Get my wife and daughter out now!' Mei heard her father scream followed by footsteps flying up the hallway.

"Mei-San!" A mans voice screamed down the hallway before a loud crash was heard followed by the screams of a man…

"A-Aimi" Mei stuttered as a chill ran up her spine at the screaming mans voice… "Is that K-Kouji?" She asked while thinking of the other man that she had known all her life…The black haired women said nothing and stood and pulled her up from the bed. Mei didn't even realize that she had reached back and grabbed her dairy before Aimi opened her window and pulled her onto her back.

"hang onto me Little one" She whispered before leaping into the darkness of there garden. She landed almost silently and crouched placing Mei behind her and reaching into her black Kimono and pulled out a short Dagger. "we will stay here until they leave, but If anything happens run from here and get to the Mizukage understood?"

Mei could only nod as tears began to flood her eyes. "where's my daddy, and my mom are they still in the house?" she asked only to see a man slide through one of the paper doors and flip onto his feet. His arm was bleeding badly and his grip on his blade seemed to be loosening as he panted for air…

"Give it up old man, is your pride worth your life? Its just money now give it up and we won't kill you" a man said while stepping through broken door… Aimi froze along with Mei at the mans appearance. It wasn't that he looks dangerous, it was his headband… He was a Kiri shinobi.

"My pride is in both my property and family! You will not take anything nor will you let me live anyways… the only reason you and your men are getting away with this is because of the uprising of the bloodlines, you'll blame it on them and get away richer men am I right? What happened to the honor of the swordsmen of the mist? You new so called 'legends' are only pebbles, compared to the true swordsmen… men like Zabuza will be remembered, you won't". Her father cursed only to see the man pull his Katana and vanish appearing before Mei's father while smiling.

Mei watched the blade shoot through his chest and out the other side where he then twisted it before slowly pulling it out… Her body was dripping with sweat as she watched in horror. Her father fell forwards blood dripping from his mouth followed by two other men appearing holding her mother who was also limp and bleeding badly…

"What should we do with this one sir?" They asked. He raised her jaw up pulling her gaze to his and smiled…

"We could have some fun before she dies? Or maybe we should just kill her"

Aimi tightened her grip on the Dagger before glaring Back at Mei 'Stay here' She whispered before vanishing leaving a crying Mei who cold only watch as the men began to undress her mother who mumbled for them to stop… She was to weak to fight back…

"Die!" a women's voice screamed as Aimi appeared behind one of the men and pulling his head to the side before slamming her dagger into his flesh cutting his windpipe and jugular vein. She glanced to the left where the other man had dropped the dying women and tried to strike her but she quickly dropped down to the ground and began flipping back only to feel the leader of the group grab her foot and pull her into the air slinging her into the wall with a forceful swing… She coughed loudly trying to regain her breath only to see the two men looking down at her…

"maybe we should just use this one… she's much more beautiful" he laughed while pulling her up and ripping the upper part of her Kimono off…

Mei felt her dripping body throbbing as she continued to watch… Aimi glanced over at her constantly holding her gaze as the men began to undo her cloths… 'No' her eyes said to the young girl… 'don't scream…'

But how could she not? Her mother and father where dying and now the one person who showed her more love then anyone else In the world was being rapped right in front of her…

"S-stop!" Aimi screamed while slapping at the man only to see him laugh and continue… She looked back at Mei and noticed her stand slowly around the time the men dropped her to the ground and pulled up a Katana…

"Time to die whore" he whispered only to here a scream from behind them. They turned to see a young girl glaring at them.

"Leave her alone!" she yelled tears still falling from her eyes…

"Oh? you want to watch her die? Well then here" he said while bringing his Katana down at the women's chest… everything around Mei seemed to slow down and before she knew anything her chests was burning… She needed to scream… as loud as she could she knew that's all she needed to do… and she did…

"STOP!" her voice rang out followed by a strange mist firing towards the man. The Katana was only inches from Aimi's chest when it stopped… and the mans screams filled the air. Mei watched as the strange mist left her body and began to eat away at the mans body… Before she could say anything she felt someone wrap there arms around her and cover her ears… Aimi was at her side again making sure she didn't hear the man's screams and the boiling of his flesh…

'What did she just do…' Aimi asked only to see the other Kiri nin stumble away and flee the household…

"Child close your eyes and keep them shut, we're going to the Mizukage now"

----- (Sarutobi)-----

"I'm truly sorry Sarutobi" Yagura said while washing his bloody Katana's. "But we have scanned my entire village he is not here. Ill have my men check the forests but if he is there… there's only a slim chance of his survival"

Sarutobi felt tears flow from his eyes as he leaned against a wall. He had promised Jiraiya he would watch after him and he had failed…

"the sad part about this all is knowing the council and my people is… they'll celebrate his death. The Death of the Kyuubi" Sarutobi mumbled "He is the kindest soul I've ever known and… its my fault he's gone"

Yagura looked into the sky "This is why the bloodlines must die Sarutobi, to prevent such slaughters and losses. The boy is only the start… if we don't"

"If you don't control you're shinobi better then your nobles will be the first to die" a voice screamed from behind them. Standing was a raven haired women holding a young crimson haired child who continued to cry. "a group of Kiri Shinobi attacked the Terumi families estate and killed them…" Aimi said only to feel the world around her beginning to spin… Sarutobi noticed the gleam in her eyes and knew she was barely holding the two up… He vanished and appeared next to them holding supporting there weight… then he looked to the young girl.

"Ah it seems we meet again little one… there's no need to cry your safe now" he said ignoring his own tears that continued to fall from his face.

"B-But your crying as well… w-why is that?" she said still sobbing but feeling something soothing about the mans smile.

"Well… I've seemed to lost track of… the boy you met earlier"

"Wait he saved me!' She yelled dropping down from Aimi's arms who seemed to be trying to fight passing out. Sarutobi pulled the women into his arms and signaled two of His Anbu Medics to give her a look over.

"Tell me everything child, I need to find Naruto"

'Naruto' she thought to herself… 'his name is… Naruto… I like it'

-------(Naruto)--------

Naruto opened his eyes to see the sun beaming through the mist… It was morning already…

Haruo and Naruto have been in a boat sailing through the mist for what seemed like forever and they both where enjoying the silence. The sounds of fighting and chaos wasn't something to be enjoyed, but soon Naruto heard the sound of rushing water.

"Well we're here, welcome to our little slice of paradise" Haruo said while making a few hand signs. Naruto watched as the mist cleared and the sight of whirlpools in the water caused him to panic… but he then noticed them slowing down and coming to a stop. 'It must be a Jutsu' he said while looking up at the older man who continued to smile. Naruto looked back to see a small island. The tree's where tall like he would see in Konoha and on a hilltop he could see what looked like a tower overlooking the entire Island…

"What's that?" Naruto asked only to see the man smile and pull his staff into the air. A burst of Chakra was shot from it and into the air followed by the Tower letting off a slight glow…

"That's what protects our home, if I had not Signaled them just now they would have sent our Shinobi and well… they would have killed us" Haruo said earning a cough from Naruto who slightly paled…

"More men like you? Wait Shinobi? I thought only Hidden villages had Shinobi?" Naruto said a bit confused. He had read it in Sarutobi's book plenty of times… but that meant.

"well at one point in time we where a Hidden village… wait" He paused while looking down at the blond child "I never caught your name kid, although you look familiar"

Naruto shined his usual smile while scratching the back of his head "Oh, My names Naruto Uzumaki!" he yelled only to see the mans eyes grow wide as he looked across the boat at the boy.

"W-what did you just… where did you hear that last name? You're a spy aren't you!" He yelled while standing and pulling his weapon into his hands… Naruto went pale as the blade sat inches from his eye. What had he said wrong? He asked his name and he gave it…

"M-My name? Its my name! I've had it since I was born!" Naruto yelled trying to inch away…

"Who where your parents boy speak now!"

"My parents?… I" Naruto paused while looking away… "I don't know… I was raised by The old man, and Kurenai-San was the closest thing I had to a mother… I would say the Sarutobi would be the closest thing to a father I ever had but, well he is way to old so he's more like my grandpa. Jiraiya is to pervy to be a father figure and well… Kakashi would be like an Uncle" Naruto said naming off everyone he considered family only to see a shocked look spread across Haruo's face…

"N-Naruto?… Jiraiya as in the Toad Sannin, Kakashi as in the son of the White fang and the student of Minato Namikaze… and Sarutobi as in-"

"The Third Hokage" Naruto finished while nodding "those are my precious people… add Kurenai-San"

The man dropped his weapon and plopped back still looking at the blond with a gaze mixed with shock and sadness… "I only saw your father once and… you look just like him boy… though you have your mothers nose and attitude"

"M-My mother? And father! You knew them!" Naruto yelled while sitting up quickly only to feel the boat hit land…

"Come with me, you need to meet someone boy…"

Naruto walked through the village and was amazed at how beautiful it was. Every home had a garden or something to make it unique. The people all seemed happy and carried themselves with confidence… it was like nothing he had ever seen. In Konoha there was always conflict with the clans or in the markets. People would shout and glare but here there was an uncontrollable feeling of… comfort in the air.

"wow I didn't realize how big that tower was, how come no one else can see it from any of the other islands?" Naruto asked

"Well the islands around us don't rise high enough, when we moved here many years ago after a war… but this isn't a history lesson kid…" He explained only to see Naruto's eyes fill with more questions…

"Why doesn't anyone know you exist?"

Haruo paused and looked back at the boy and crouched down…

"our people grow most of there foods Naruto, to the west there is a small town that sells many things… Each month we head into land ad sell some of our goods for money to by things we need. We have everything a large scale village would but, we keep to ourselves… and of course if someone wanted to find us they would need a large knowledge of Water Jutsu. Around this island the currents flow in a circle throwing anyone off track that might be looking for us, and if they get passed that we have those whirlpools placed around the island. The island we lived on before this was the same way without the flowing current… This village is what remained of what we called the Hidden Whirlpool… now child no more questions, the person your about to meet is…" he paused while hearing a women's voice…

"Father?" she said while walking from a shop smiling slightly.

"ah my dear" he said standing and hugging the girl.

"When did you get back? We where worried about you, did you get any information on the blood purge while you were gone?" she asked all together getting a laugh from the man.

"Child you ask more questions then anyone I know… or well, at least that is until now" He paused while stepping back and sticking his weapon into the ground… "I have someone you should meet"

He stepped out of the way revealing Naruto who seemed to look a bit embarrassed… The women before him was very Beautiful like Kurenai, only in a more innocent and gorgeous way. Her Long orange hair hung down to her lower back, her eyes where a dark blue and she was dressed like her father with a long blue weapon on her back…

Her eyes seemed to go wide as she looked down to the whisper marked child before her. It was like seeing a ghost… Her cheeks seemed to grow read as her skin paled slightly. Tears whelmed into her eyes but she didn't move…

"Go ahead kiddo, tell us your name" Haruo said. Naruto then noticed people gathering around the group and watching with curious eyes…

"Um…" Naruto said cursing Haruo, he was worse then Sarutobi when it came to embarrassing him… he swallowed the lump in his throat and let a bright smile shine "My names Naruto Uzumaki"

The women felt her world explode around her as tears fell from her expressionless face. Her mind echoed with the memories of her past…

(Flashback)

"Naruto?" Jiraiya said earning a nod from Minato…

"That's right… Sensei… We've decided to name him after your character. When he's born his name will be Naruto Namikaze"

(Flashback End)

"N-Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked taking a slow step towards the young boy. "You mean… Namikaze"

"Namikaze? But Ojii-san and Ero-sage" Naruto paused as his eyes grew wide in shock… "Wait Namikaze is the Forth Hokage's last name… Minato Namikaze! He's like my roll model! If I had a Hero it would be him" Naruto said smiling and laughing. The women fell to her knee's in front of the child and placed her hands on his shoulder looking into his eyes…

"Naruto" she said softly "The reason he's your hero… is because he's your father" she paused noticing his eyes grow wide in shock, She pulled him into her arms where his body seemed to twitch slightly… "And I'm your mother… Naruto my name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I've thought you've been dead for 6 years…"

------(Mei)------

Mei sat next to Aimi as she slept in her hospital bed. She had bruises around her neck and all over her body but the doctors said she would be fine… Mei hadn't slept all night… How could she? Witnessing her mother and father dying and Aimi getting rapped was enough to cripple most children's hearts but she made herself promise that she would stay strong. The Mizukage said that he himself had found the last member of the group and killed him… but how could she be satisfied? She couldn't…

'I need to get stronger' she said to herself 'I don't ever want to see anything like that happen to anyone I care for ever again… If it takes me being a Shinobi ill do it'

"M-Mei" Aimi's voice rang to the girls ears like an angles trumpet. She looked down to see her silver eyes gleam slightly as she smiled up at the girl "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Aimi-san… but I need you to promise me something" Mei paused earning a nod from the women.

"Anything…" She whispered through chapped lips…

"When your better… train me… I want to be a shinobi… I want to get stronger"

------(Sarutobi)------

"Report" Yagura said wile standing with Sarutobi. Two men came in holding a man who looked like his jaw had been shattered…

"We encountered a Child and another man wielding a spear…" one said, Yagura's attention was caught by the mention of the spear.

"A child!?" The Hokage said while gripping his jacket "What did he look like? Where was this tell me!"

"A-About a mile away from the docks Sir, the man with the spear did this to our friend here and the boy slung a rock at me like it was a Kunai… He had blond hair and I believe blue eyes… with whisker marks on his face, they might have been birth marks"

"What happened?"

"Well we where forced to retreat, we thought they might be dirty bloods but the man with the spear was powerful… after that I'm not sure but the killer intent coming off that man was unreal"

Sarutobi fell back against a wall cursing out loud. Yagura allowed the men to move on and walked back to the Hokage placing a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry… but if he was with someone else then who knows what could have happened"

Sarutobi rubbed his eyes while looking to the sky… "Its time I returned to Konoha… with the bad new or… in my peoples case… Good news"

"But sir" a voice came from the shadows. The hawk masked Anbu stepped out pulling the mask from her face. She was nursing her chest as she looking into his eyes "We can't just leave Naruto he could still be alive!"

"And if he is my men will find him…" Yagura said only to receive a glare from the women. Her crimson eyes let off a slight shine only to feel A hand on her shoulder…

"Kurenai… I'm sorry… I know you cared for the boy-" Sarutobi said only to feel a hand slam across his face.

"care about the boy!? You made me love him! And now… well I do! I loved him! I cared for him as if he was my own child I held him as he cried and bled and now your telling me that we will leave him to the care of Shinobi who kill random civilians and people with bloodlines because there leader is scared!" She screamed directing the last bit at the Mizukage who raised an eyebrow at the women…

"I'm sorry Yagura" Sarutobi apologized only to see him raise his hand.

"its no problem… some people can't understand my goals and I accept that… i also feel for Naruto, the fact that he had such a women care for him so much is a blessing… Its easy to say people like me and Naruto don't usually get that kind of attention" he paused still holding Kurenai's gaze… "but I won't be fake with you… if my men haven't found him in 2 weeks even with his training… he's as good as dead"

-----(Naruto)-----

"Y-your My Mother?" Naruto asked tears swelling in his eyes... "A-and the Fourth... he's my Father?"

"Yes... and this is your Grandfather..." Kushina said looking up to se her Smiling father... but back to Naruto only to see him glaring at her...

"Where have you been all my life... I've been hated, beaten, cursed, I've never had any friends. Kurenai-San I looked up to her as a mother figure... and The old man... Jiraiya, Kakashi, and... Itachi even. They where there for me, were where you?!"

TBC

**__**

I know its a pain switching from character to character like that but it will be smoother later on i promise, Man I'm a bad person when it comes to Cliffhangers I know… but I can't help it. Anyways For those of you who have read Touketsu Tenshi I'm sorry for the delay on it, As I've said before I work on it with a partner and he hasn't been around lately so no chapter yet (Damnit)… Anyways!!! Enjoy and Review


	4. Only a Child

Kiri's Susanoo

Chapter 3

Only a Child

_Authors Note!No need to tell me my flaws I know them but pointers are always welcome. Enjoy the Chapter! Also I hope now hard feels are being held have a good day everyone  
DisclaimerWell I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would be dead by now_

_(Shorter Chapter then usual but looking for jobs takes alot of time. I know it jumps a bit but it's got to be that way until i get to a point. Also a buddy of mine gave me a link thinking it would help me and well, it did. Anyone who wants to get a better grip on plot developement Go here .com/article/how-to-make-your-novel-a-page-turner/ ALSO Im looking for a Beta that will stay with me and help me out. I've gotten to much false hope lately so don't say you will do it and back out please. Once again Pickle i apologize enjoy reading)_

"Wow hold on boy… you've got to know the Details-" Haruo said only to see Kushina shake her head while she held the blond…

"He's right dad" she said softly. Naruto's eyes where now wide with shock… He could feel her tears wetting his shirt and neck as she held him… "Naruto… when your father came to me and took you with him he said that everything would be alright… he said he would watch over us and I b-believed him"

"What are you talking about!" Naruto yelled in frustration and pushed away from the women… "He took me from you? Why would he take me from you! What's going on your not making any sense"

"Naruto… Y-You don't know?" her eyes where wide with shock as she looked at the clueless blond. Tears still fell from her eyes as she looked into his watering gaze…

"Know what!" Naruto yelled

"That you father sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into his own son sacrificing his life to save the village and his family" Haruo said while crossing his arms, Kushina quickly stood and slapped her father before turning back to Naruto to see him blankly staring at nothing.

Naruto felt his heart stop as the hate filled glared he had received all his life flashed before his eyes…

'Demon' They'd all screamed… 'monster! Killer!… It was because he was the Kyuubi?'

Haruo simply shook the stinging of his cheek off and continued

"What… he needs to know, its been what? 6 years?… Minato promised my daughter you would be fine but when he sealed the Kyuubi away… before his physical body vanished it collapsed onto the cave holding you… You where supposed to be dead boy. They looked for you for two days and never found your body… think of how she felt. Could you live with yourself? Could you stand at the graves of your son and lover knowing that you where alone, not to mention her emotional state was already wrecked from being pregnant and just having you…" He paused while silently asking himself why he had said that before continuing "Minato, Sarutobi, Jiraiya and a few others where the only ones who even knew Kushina existed… Without Minato there to protect her she was nothing but a women who didn't belong in Konoha… So she returned home where she wouldn't be alone… I found her and she was a shell of what she used to be" he explained only to see Naruto fall to his knee's tears falling from his eyes…

"I-I'm the K-Kyuubi" he whispered before shivering and feeling his stomach churn with nausea. "I-I'm a monster… my dad made me into a monster" he mumbled only to feel a hand on his cheek…

"Your father saved our lives as did you… Your father trusted that his son would be strong enough to not become the monster… to not give in to Kyuubi's power. You are the real hero of Konoha… you are Minato Namikaze's son… and my baby boy" Kushina said softly while holding back her sobs… "And… I'm deeply… so deeply sorry I didn't return… I'm sorry I never checked but I couldn't go back there, not after risking everything to be with your father… and then losing you both"

'Risking everything to be with… my dad?' Naruto though to himself. What could she have meant by that? Before the young boy could ask he felt everything inside him erupted. He was tired… and didn't want to fight them anymore, he gave into his emotions and before he knew what he was doing he was shouting…

"You still left me! All my life I've watched others and cried because they had something I never would. A Family! And people to play with! You left and never thought about me!" His eyes where puffy from his tears and he felt like he was going to collapse… "When me and the old man left Konoha it was amazing… The people here don't beat me… I don't need to cry! And I don't have to believe you when you say your sorry… not until you show it!"

Everyone grew quite as Kushina's bangs fell over her eyes… Naruto realized what he had just said and felt his legs beginning to shake… He lifted his hands only to see everything start to grow blurry around him…

"I-I'm… sor-sorry" He mumbled while stumbling a bit… "I'm" But before he could finished everything went dark around him… the last thing he heard was the women screaming his name…

Kushina moved quickly and caught Naruto's limp body… She raised her hand to his forehead and froze instantly…

"What's wrong!" Haruo said as the crowd began gathering around closer…

"He's burning up! We have to get him to a doctor" she yelled before standing and lifting him up into her arms and began running down street and through the crowd…

_------_

"Sir are you sure… we can return back to the mansion at any time we have no right to burden" Aimi said only to see the young Mizukage smile while shaking his head in refusal.

"Its nice to have company I can trust Aimi-Chan and Mei doesn't need to return to a place were she witnessed such things at her age… You can both stay here for as long as you wish" Yagura said smiling at the young women. Aimi felt a soft warm blush cover her face as she nodded and bowed her head.

"Thank you Mizukage-Sama" She said formally.

Yagura frowned slightly while raising her jaw and looking into her eyes "Being Mizukage… isn't all about formalities Aimi-Chan. You can call me Yagura and also, is it your intension to train Mei-san?" He asked while gently pulling his hand away from her jaw and holding her silver eyed gaze…

Aimi didn't know if she was to be frightened of him or flattered… she had heard so many stories about the man being ruthless and insane but… he was so kind…

"Yes… Yagura-S…" She paused before smiling "Yagura-Kun… she asked me to help her get stronger although I'm not sure how much I can help her" Aimi finished. Yagura's eyes where a bit caught off guard by the 'Kun' placed at the end of his name… It was a good change.

"Don't say that, you're a great Shinobi and she could learn much from you… but would you mind me helping with the training?" He asked once again noticing the young women flinch… "I'm sorry if I seem strange by asking… its just I find myself very bored lately and Mei-san has caught my attention. She is a very determined young girl and I want to help her in any way possible for what my men did"

Aimi could feel the honesty in his tone and smiled before nodding "I'm sure she'd love to have you as a Teacher Yagura-Kun… but I should go check on her, she hasn't been sleeping a lot lately. If you would like, I'll let you tell her about your assistance in her training" Aimi said smiling. Yagura's eyes where round as he turned his head away quickly hiding the blush on his face…

"Ah… that's not necessary you can tell her" He stuttered while picking up a scroll from his desk and acting like he was about to do something with it. Aimi smiled while taking a few steps backwards and opening the door.

"No Yagura-Kun, it would mean a lot more to her coming from the Mizukage… Trust me she's a soft child at the moment but she has a lot of pride ready to be released inside of her… You could help with that" and with those words said, the raven haired women shut the door leaving the Mizukage alone in his office…

"pride?" Yagura's head throbbed as a crimson orb filled his thoughts along with a voice from his past 'Make me proud'

His face was painted in horror before he shook his head quickly while chuckling to himself to try and remind him of the little sanity still remaining inside him… "what am I thinking?"

-------(Naruto)-------

Kushina sat over Naruto while placing wet rag over his forehead. The doctor was packing his things up and writing the bill out to Haruo who stood at the door silently watching his daughter and sleeping grandson.

"There's no need to worry, its just a little fever caused by him suddenly moving from his usual dry environment to a misty place like this. Not to mention he must of over exerted himself at one point because his body is slightly exhausted" the man paused and handed Haruo the bill earning a nod from the older man. "One more thing… He is still a child and well from what I heard he must be a little aghast. Its not every day you learn that something like the Kyuubi No Yoko is sealed inside you… Give him time to rest and make sure if he needs someone to talk to, you'll be there for him. Children can play grown up all they want but when it comes down to it they still need there parents"

Kushina gripped the blanket of Naruto's bed tightly. Her bangs fell over her shame filled eyes as she waited for the doctor to leave the room… Haruo slid the door shut and stood foot a moment letting out a deep sigh before turning to his daughter…

"It's not your fault" He said softly and placing a hand on her shoulder. Almost instantly, it was as if his touch triggered her tears… She began to sob.

"Who a-are you kidding, It's all my fault. I shouldn't of been such a child and stayed and gone to Minato-Kun's funeral, but when Sarutobi told me Naruto wouldn't be buried with his father I was so angry… I couldn't" She said stopping a few words early to release her feelings.

Haruo sighed slightly before pulling her into his arms and patting the back of her head softly. He had seen her like this once before… when she returned from Konoha. He had told her if she went to Konoha then she could never return… but when he saw her heart broken standing in the rain, no father could send his own daughter away after that. He had known Minato from a distance as he knew he knew him. They only spoke through letters but to say they had a father-in-law relationship was… wrong… but after hearing Kushina's story he wished he could have shook the boys hand. Because of him his daughter was alive, and now… His grandson.

"He loved you both dear, and he did exactly what my father did for your mother and you. There is no better sacrifice to be made then for those you love and he knew that. I'm sure he had regrets, but in the end his resolve was strong enough" Haruo said smiling.

"B-But I stomped on it! He died knowing Naruto would be alright, but did he? He was cursed, beaten and hunted and I let that happen!" She yelled only to stop at a mumbled from behind them… Her teary eyes turned to show the sleeping blond mumbling in his sleep…

'Dad' his dry voice whistled 'Is it really you?'

"_Well it either a dream or I'm here, what does it matter kiddo_" Minato said while sitting across from Naruto who was sitting up from the ground. Between then was a camp fire that seemed to be burning brightly.

"But… its gotta be a dream you're the fourth Hokage you couldn't be my father…" Naruto's eyes were void of all emotion as he began to glare into the darkness. "And if you are my dad then you doomed me from birth"

"_You know, for a 6 year old your speak like your grown_" Minato said while shining a flashy smile at the boy. His attitude was… childish which shocked Naruto. He figured his father to be the type of man who put duty first…

"I had to grow up fast… when your beaten from birth it takes a strong mind to stay alive" Naruto explained only to see the mans eyes become hard. They looked into Naruto's as if he was digging through his mind for something…

"_Naruto, I spent my entire life wishing I could stay young and act childish but still be strong… In the end I managed to pull it off pretty well. I would always make fun of Sarutobi and Jiraiya for being so level headed and rash, but in the end I was the one who got things done. That might be why your mother loved me so much, and it's the reason your so strong"_ he said while smiling. Naruto felt like he was looking in a mirror…_ "You even have my smile kid… although I think I was more of a cry baby then you are… which has me worried"  
_  
"That has your worried?!" Naruto yelled while stranding up and balling his fists. He was shivering slightly and noticed the flames of the fire dim a bit. "Strong people don't cry! I don't want to cry anymore! Its Ch-"

"_Childish?"_ Minato finished while standing and taking a step towards the fire _"No Naruto, When we cry we are being strong because we're crying for a reason… When I knew what I had to do to save you and your mother… I couldn't stop crying. Same goes for Sarutobi and Jiraiya-Sensei. When you cried with Kurenai-San how did you feel? Protected? Safe?… all around better? You say you have to be strong but people who don't let things out end up being cold and empty and you my boy are nothing like that"_

"What do you know! Your fake anyways! This is a dream. You act like you've been watching me from day one" Naruto yelled only to see Minato reach through the fire… His hand glided towards his cheek but when it should have touched it simply pashed through leaving a cold kiss on his cheek.

_"That's because I have been… now kid wake up but remember… You're still"_ Minato paused as everything around them began to dim leaving him standing in the flames… _"... Just a child… And theres nothing wrong with that"  
_

'Wait! Dad!' Naruto mumbled in his restless sleep. Kushina quickly pulled the covered from him and looked in amazement at the seal on his gut shining dimly until it finally returned to its black tattoo ink look.

Slowly she placed a hand on Naruto's forehead and could feel his body cooling by the second… His breathing began to slow until it was normal along with his heartbeat. She gently lowered her forehead to Naruto while rubbing his check. Tears fell from her eyes onto his cheeks as she cried…

"Minato… I know you're here so… just help me" she whispered before kissing the boy on the forehead "Help me protect him…"

"This is your chance to right everything dear. This is your chance to raise the boy and protect him just like Minato knew you would. I'm going into Kiri to see if I can get any word about the boy being looked for… if he was with the Hokage I'm sure there is a search party"

---(Konoha)---

Sarutobi slowly walked through the gates of his home and could feel the chill of winter approaching early this year. He looked up and could see Minato standing with Kakashi and Asuma. Kurenai bushed passed her Hokage while removing her mask and dropping it to the ground… Her bangs covered her eyes but the tears could be seen from everything. She didn't waste her time with hello's and simply made her way passed the welcoming group which struck Jiraiya as strange… but then noticed Naruto wasn't with them.

"Oh no" Kakashi said softly. Asuma had already realized what it must be and was running after the women only to see her stop and stumble a bit before he caught her.

'ITS NOT FAIR!' her screams echoed bringing a cold chill up Jiraiya's spine…

"W-where is Naruto" Jiraiya said holding his firm glare on Sarutobi's as he stood motionless. A heavy breeze pulled any fallen leafs into the air along with heavy dark clouds that covered the sky blocking out the warmth of the sun.

"I'm sorry my boy… but it seems we will be placing yet another student into their final resting place…" The old man said while raising his head. Tears fell from his eyes that where filled with shame and regret… "I couldn't protect him… The funeral is in two days"

The rain hadn't stopped in two days and on top of the Hokage's mansion stood only a few people… Even over the roar of the rain you could hear the cheers of the village… They hadn't stopped for two days and wouldn't stop until Naruto's grave was filled with his belongings. Kurenai stood along side Asuma, Kakashi and those who worked in the Hokage's mansion who learned to love Naruto. The Shinobi where all told to attend it but… only a few came.

Jiraiya stood next to Sarutobi who held a rose in his grip… Blood could be seen dripping from his palm but he paid no attention to it. The rain hid his tears and only fueled his urge to bath in his sorrow.

In the distance a figure stood on top of the fourth Hokage's head glaring down at the Mansion. Crimson eyes continued to look upon the scene never blinking… "Naruto-San…" He said softly only to look over his shoulder to see a man appear out of nothing. His face was covered in a orange mask…

"Itachi… I put you in charge of watching the boy didn't I?" the asked. The irritation could be heard in his tone…

"Yes… you did but unfortunately by the time I returned to the village I learned of the Hokage taking him along with him to Kiri" Itachi explained never taking his eyes off the mansion. Madara eyed the man with his right eye and smirked slightly.

"Are those tears Itachi?" he asked with a chuckle in his tone… Itachi's eyes cut quickly and began to change. Itachi locked his eyes with Madara's as bloody tears began to drip from his right eye.

"You of all people know my reasons for doing what I did Madara, so don't play your games around me please… we've already been down this road and you know you can't get into my head even with your all powerful eye…" Itachi said calmly before turning away… "and for the record that mask is terrible"

Madara simply watched as Itachi vanished leaving him alone on the head of the fourth Hokage. He crouched down and pulled a kunai…

"Minato, Minato, Minato… If not for you I would already be closer to my plan… and now the brat you sealed the Kyuubi into is gone… That leaves me asking, where is the Kyuubi's Yang"

With that the man stabbed his Kunai into the statues head before vanishing. Moments later a group of Anbu appeared with there weapons drawn…

"No one is here" a man in a bear mask said…

"Over here" another said before pulling the Kunai from the stone… "Lets head back… We should report this to the Hokage"

Sasuke slowly walked out into the rain and up onto the top of the mansion. It was deserted leaving only Naruto's belongings in a coffin and a picture of him with a few flowers on top of the grave. He stood motionless looking down at the blonds picture…

"I never really knew you… but my brother would talk about you when we would train" Sasuke said in a dull tone… "He said I should befriend you since you've never had anyone except for those who looked after you… He cared about you and, for that I'm glad your gone" Sasuke paused. Lighting flashed behind him as he looked down at Naruto's picture and gave it a hard kick shattering the glass. "Anyone Itachi ever cared for can't be trusted… and until I kill him everyone's my enemy… I envy you Naruto, at least you got to die…"

TBC


	5. Stay or Go?

Kiri's Susanoo

Chapter 4  
(another chapter will be up very soon please! I'm sorry for the long wait! The next chapter is at I think 12 pages… I work for a company called TRANE now and… I work 3rd shift which is 3 to 11 at night… The pays awesome but it doesn't give me a lot of free time (Porque!) Ahem… anyways every and enjoy… fill free to point out my flaws I feel rusty) Also i've gotten into the habit of making AMV's on youtube... i feel really nerdy these days but hay who and i trying to impress? lol

I do not in any way or form own Naruto!!! But if I did… Sasuke would be dead (Asshole) ENJOY!

The moon lit the small island that Haruo's people had come to love. He stood on the deck of his home looking over the garden Kushina has tended to sense she returned. The aroma from the flowers would always flow through the area at night giving anyone near it a soothing sensation… Something he knew she needed right now. Just by taking one glance at the women you could see her heart was getting heavier and heavier with every beat. Guilt is a powerful emotion… especially when affecting someone with a pure heart like his daughter.

Naruto had been sleeping for almost two days now and she hasn't left his side for more then a few minutes.

He took in one last deep breath of the rich garden before turning and walking back into his home. He made his way down to hallway but came to a stop outside the room that was now Naruto's…

"Your father was a true cluts, regardless of all his strength and talent he could hardly walk in a straight line" Kushina chuckled to herself while running a hand through his hair. "I remember Jiraiya-San telling me how much of a pain he was to train… at first I didn't believe him but after spending more time with him… It was easy to see why"

It was silent for a moment and Haruo knew why… he watched his daughters shoulders shutter slightly followed by her sobs.

"Please… Naruto" She cried "Forgive me"

Haruo silently walking into the room and stood behind her… His eyes where soft and caring but he knew how his daughter was she wasn't one to ask for help even when it's needed…

"It's been Three days since you've gotten any sleep dear" Haruo said quickly. Kushina flinched but didn't turn towards him. The dark circles under her eyes would only prove his statement.

"How can I sleep when my child's sick" She argued while clearing her crackling voice. Haruo closed his eyes and walked to the closet door.

"The same way you mother and I did when you where… lay you head down and close your eyes, or I could assist you with a few needles but we both know my aim isn't all that good" Haruo said while flashing a scary smile and walking back out of the closet holding a pillow and blank… Kushina felt a chuckle lift from her chest while she whipped her eyes…

"Fine… but I'm not leaving this room" She stated only to feel the blanket drop over her shoulders and a pillow placed next to Naruto's arm…

"That's fine… just please sleep tonight, who knows maybe he'll be up and about when you wake up, I'm going to head into town for a few hours and see if I can get some info on Naruto you keep resting"

Kushina Nodded while laying her head onto the pillow… She hated when her father was right about things like this… and before she knew it she was fast asleep holding Naruto's hand…

-----

'I'm not a monster!' Naruto screamed at the crowd around him as the cursed and through rocks and glass bottles at him. "Leave me alone!" Naruto said again in a growl. He felt his body growing warmer and warmer but paid no attention to it…

"Die demon!" a man said while throwing a rock towards to child. Naruto watched as if in slow motion… The stone struck his forehead cutting deeply into his skin, but surprisingly he didn't fall…

"I-I'm not a demon" Naruto mumbled to himself… 'IM NOT YOU!' he let out a scream or… a roar while throwing his head back. He could feel his heart beating like a rapid drum. His head felt like he was on fire… "IM NOT YOU KYUUBI!

-----

"Gah!" Naruto gasped while shooting up from his bed. Sweat ran down his back, face and arms as he desperately tried to catch his breath. 'It's was a dream' he said softly to himself. It helped calm him so he said it once more… 'It was a dream'… His heart rate slowed and he let out a deep sigh. Never in his life had he felt anything even close to the feeling he was having… It was like something was pushing from inside his body…

'Naruto' a voice mumbled to his right. Naruto quickly remembered what had happened to him and felt someone gripping his hand. He looked to see Kushina sleeping next to him and desperately holding onto his hand…

"She's been here the whole time kid" A voice came from the door. Naruto looked up to see Haruo standing and smirking.

"Why… I'm fine" Naruto said in a low tone trying not to wake his so called mother.

"Well she did… I finally got her to get some sleep a few hours ago, its been almost over 3 days sense you passed out, and I see your temperature's finally broken" Haruo said pointing out the sweat covering the sheets of the bed…

"Yea I guess… look I know you mean well by helping me but I just want to go home, Ojii-san and the others are probably worried about me and I need to know if Kaasan is alright…" Naruto said softly. Haruo flinched a bit before lowering his gaze from Naruto's.

"You sure about that Naruto… it's been 3 days almost 4 sense everything happened. Even for a skilled child like you, the survival rate for you being on your own in the wilds is low especially with the blood purging" Haruo explained… he didn't want to tell Naruto what he had heard from in town but if it came down to it he would tell him.

"Its fine… once I'm back everything will go back to normal right?" Naruto asked with a soft smile. The hope he held in his eyes was weak… as if he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go back… Haruo let out a deep sigh and walked over to his sleeping daughter. He motioned Naruto to get out of the bed and he did while gently pulling his hand free. Haruo picked her up slowly and began walking from the room. Naruto followed the two slowly and looked at how amazing the house was. It was like the Uchiha compounds head house, he remembered Itachi showing it to him.

They came to a door and stopped. Naruto opened it for the older man and watched as he gently placed Kushina in the bed and covered her up.

"She sleeps like a rock… I remember when she was younger I would end up doing this all the time. She would train herself to the point of exhaustion…" Haruo explained only to hear the women whimper a bit and grip at his shirt…

'Don't die… Minato… Naruto' she mumbled with tears forming in her eyes… Haruo gently placed his hand on her cheek and began whispering something to her. Naruto felt his gut grow heavy. The pain and sorrow in her tone was enough to bring tears to his eyes… 'No' Naruto said to himself before pushing the feeling away… 'She left me… I can't forgive her'

Haruo calmed her and walked from the room pulling Naruto with him…

"You need to know something Naruto" He said while opening another door that lead to the garden. Naruto stopped and went wide eyed at the sight. Crimson flowers where everywhere… and the aroma hit him like there was an invisible wall. He felt his body relax as he took in the scent. Haruo noticed this and smirked.

"This is your mothers work… she loved these flower…"

"Sarutobi told me about these" Naruto interrupted him while walking over to one and smelling it. Instantly he was reminded of the girl he ran into and blushed slightly…

"These are my mom's favorite… that's what Ojiisan told me" Naruto said before looking back at Haruo who nodded.

"That's right but Naruto… you need to know something before you talk about going home" Haruo's tone was serious now. There was no smirk on his face and his eyes remained locked with the blonds…

"I went into town for information on the situation between Kiri and Konoha… and well… Konoha's never been better" Haruo said softly earning a raised eyebrow from the boy.

"What's that mean?" Naruto asked

"It means… I was making sure there wasn't going to be any conflict between the Villages sense you where so close to Sarutobi" He paused for a moment. His expression was that of someone who couldn't find the right words… or they knew what to say and just simply couldn't.

"What is it?" Naruto said again earning a sigh from the older man.

"Your funeral was yesterday Naruto… To them you're dead now Naruto… The villagers have been having celebration after celebration none stop and Sarutobi is going to address them all today some time when the sun comes up. I'm not sure what about but it can't be good. I Just hope he doest go to war with Kiri or decide to help in the blood purges. Everyone you ever knew already thinks your dead child. If you where to return a place filled with people that are happy you're gone… It would only bring more violence towards you. I know it sound harsh but staying here would be the best thing for you. My people here hold no grudge against you or the Kyuubi. You would be one of use as you should be… I would train you and tell you our history and if you wish it I'd show you the arts of wielding a Spear or halibred… Please Naruto don't make Kushina hurt anymore. I know she only wants what's best for you know…" Haruo slowly fell to his knees and placed his head on the ground. Naruto blushed slightly embarrassed by the mans actions…

"I love my daughter with all my heart and want her to be happy. You're her child and my grandson. Your father would want you safe and so do I. Please Naruto stay here and I promise you one day we will go to Konoha and see your precious people" Haruo said without looking up. Naruto continued to look down at the man. The emotions in his body where a mix between Confusion, Shock, Embarrassment and even pride…

"They really think I'm dead?" Naruto asked earning a nod from his grandfather… "Kureinia-San, The old man… Even the Pervy Sage… Will I ever get to see them again?" Naruto asked slowly scared of the answer he might get.

"Like I said boy" Haruo said before standing and dusting his pants off "One day we will all return to that place… but for now you should remain here… I swear on my life ill make you strong enough to show the world… that you're not the Kyuubi if that's what you want" Haruo said now looking down into Naruto's eyes. The old man could see the flash of emotions vanish in the childs eyes…

"Why do you care so much…?" Naruto asked while pulling his glare away from the old mans. Haruo let out an amusing chuckle before placing his hand on the childs hair and scuffing his hair. Naruto let out a childish wine while pulling his hand away… he looked up to see a smile on the mans face shining down at him.

"Because family is family… My family is everything to me… and I'll do anything to make sure there happy and safe, and that my child is the code of which I live by"

------ (Konoha) --------

"You're sure about this?" Jiraiya said while standing with his back against Sarutobi's door. The old man simply nodded while pulling scroll after scroll from his desk and putting them into his pockets. His heart was beating rapidly and his hands shook rapidly as he forced back his screams of frustration.

"All my life I've treated this village like my family… But I've walked on Minato's memory for to long by letting these people damn Naruto as a demon… and now that he's gone I refuse to walk on his name as well…" Sarutobi said while slamming his desk shut .

"now walk with me to the clans I need to have a chat with them… and get me Kakashi I have a feeling your going to be to lazy for the job"

--------

Sarutobi stood silently in front of his mansion and watched as Hiashi Hyuuga appeared along side Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Shibi Aburame. They stood looking towards there Hokage with curious glares in there eyes… It wasn't every day he sent Jiraiya to find them for a special gathering…

"I was expecting this to be a party but by the look in your eyes Hokage-Sama… this must be serious" Tsume said in a scruffy tone.

"It appears that way indeed" Hiashi implied.

"We are waiting for a certain person to show up… and when he does I need you all to listen to what I have to say… After I address the village today the council will order a meeting and that is when we will all invoke our rights as clan heads and former Hokage's" Sarutobi said earning a shocked look from them all. He simply smiled at them while pulling a pipe from his jacket. "What? I'm getting old children, you didn't except me to do this for ever did you?"

"Yea actually" Asuma said smiling "You still have more energy in those bones then most of us young people do. So tell us Father… What's going on?"

Sarutobi let out a small burning breath catching flame to the tobacco in his pip before looking over his shoulder… "Your late" He said with smoke poured from his mouth…

"Sorry… the road of life was screaming for me to turn the other way" Kakashi said in his usual sarcastic tone… "What's this all about?"

"Well" Sarutobi paused while looking back at his Clan heads… "Lets begin"

-----------

The village gathered around the Hokage's tower laughing and talking with everyone they knew so well… Sarutobi sat on the edge of the mansions roof looking out over them all. He held a dull look in his eyes as he listened to them talk…

'Everything's been so amazing sense the demon died…' a women said while the men laughed and told jokes about the 'little monster'… It was enough to make him sick… Of course not everyone was apart of there gossip but… it was more then enough to make the old man's Pride drain and be replaced with Shame.

Behind him were Jiraiya and Kurenai who stood with empty eyes while looking over the people…

"You're sure about this… Danzou will jump all over this chance to kill you and become Hokage" The sage said earning a shrug from Sarutobi…

"That's why we are leaving Jiraiya boy… We have an old Team to gather up Remember?" Sarutobi turned to Kurenai who still remained silent. He walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly before cutting her eyes to his quickly.

'Protect Naruto!' she remembered his order… Instantly she felt her stomach twist and turn followed by her healing wound burning slightly…

"Kurenai dear… please understand none of this was your fault and I'm deeply sorry for what I've done to you" Sarutobi said softly before bowing his head. "Naruto… was… Like my grandson"

"He was my son" Kurenai yelled while tightening her fists… "3 years! He cried to me… He called me his Kaasan. I held him when he cried at night and I bandaged his wounds and now he's gone and everyone I know couldn't be happier! It was my job to protect him! And it's my fault he's dead so don't you DARE…" Kurenai paused while looking into the older man's eyes. She could see fresh tears forming in them as she smiled at her… Guilt washed over her as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm so… forgive me" She mumbled only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Jiraiya shacking his head.

"We all loved…" Jiraiya stopped and realized tears where running from his eyes… "He was so damn gifted… like his father, I'm tired of watching my students die… I'm tired of failing to save my friends and watching the people I love walk away" he mumbled before pulling a book from his jacket. He opened it to see a name written on the cover… 'Naruto' it read before he slammed it shut quickly… "Asuma feels the same way as you Kurenai… The same goes for Kakashi, Me, Sarutobi, and hell even the clan heads and they hardly knew him. What this village is doing is wrong! And I'll be damned if I'm going to stay in it any longer"

"Then I'm coming to" Kurenai said quickly to the both of them who seemed to glare at her for a short moment… before Sarutobi shook his head.

"No… everything is about to change dear and what would Asuma do without you? I know your both quite fond of each other" Sarutobi said earning a small blush from the women… "You'll stay here and help prepare the next generation… Hopefully they don't make the same mistakes as we old fools have…"

"Mistakes? You talk as if our village is in chaos Hokage-Sama" a voice came from the shadows… They all turned to see Danzou slowly walked from the darkness… Jiraiya felt his grip tighten as the man smiled at them. "If only you all would have left the boy in my care like I had asked he would still be alive"

"Yea… and he would be a mindless puppet for your Anbu ROOTS ranks?" Jiraiya said while smirking at the older man…

"Enough… Why are you here Danzou…?" Sarutobi asked while locking eyes with the man.

"I had a feeling you would do something reckless so I went ahead and called the council here… what exactly where you all talking about up here?" He asked while raising his hand. Instantly 4 Anbu squads appeared surrounding all of them followed by Sarutobi's old teammates entering the picture…

"Ah… if it isn't Danzou's puppets" Jiraiya said earning a glare from the older council members…

"Well… it seems they've caught me but it doesn't matter… The village will know the truth behind Minato Namikaze's name" Sarutobi said while reaching in his pocket and pulling a scroll out. He through it across the roof into the hands of Danzou who raised his free and snatched it from the air. Slowly he open it and allowed his eye to scan over the scroll…

Suddenly his eye went wide with shock at the information he had just read… Not even he knew of Naruto's heritage… He looked back up to see Sarutobi holding another scroll up and looking towards his team.

"This is the scroll we all signed to keep his name a secret… but sense he's dead I see no reason for its existence anymore…"

Sarutobi took a large hit from his pip. The tobaco let off an orange glow before a small amount of flmaes launched from the pip and consumed the scroll. They all watched as it burst into flames and rolled to the ground. Jiraiya was simply smiling along with Sarutobi. Kurenai stood with a blank look on her face… She felt frustration building inside of her at the fact that she had no idea what they where talking about…

"Now… if you'll excuse me I have a village to address and don't try to interfere…" Sarutobi paused while reaching in his jacket and pulling out a Kunai with a white tag on it… He through it into the air and watched it let out a bright white shine. In a split second Hiashi Hyuuga appeared along side Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Shibi Aburame. "Make sure none of them cause any problems… Wait where is Kakashi?"

"Here" a voice said as he stepped from a dark corner… Sarutobi smirked while walking to the corner of the building while looking down at the villagers… It was time to right the wrongs… If he could do one good things as Hokage… This was it…

"Why are you all doing this?" Danzou yelled in rage… The clan heads simply glared back at the man with a few Chuckles from Choza and Tsume…

"Shut it you old bag" Tsume said with a low growl in her voice "You people are the monsters… allowing the pup of our fourth Hokage to suffer like that… You make me sick"

"We're all responsible for that Tsume… but no longer will I hold onto such guilt" Hiashi said earning a grunt from Tsume…

Kurenai's eyes where wide as an image of Naruto's smile appeared before her eyes along with Minato's… 'He was… His son'

"You'll all be punished for this!" Danzou yelled only to hear them all laugh…

"I do believe Danzou that we are the clan heads of this village, not two senior citizens and a corrupt war veteran, without us and our people this village would be nothing" Hiashi said while glaring at them all with his white eyes… "Now… Anbu take these three away from our sight… We have a new Hokage to announce"

"Yes Hiashi-Sama" a few of the men said while bowing and grabbing the three elders…

Danzou pushed the men away while yelling towards the clans… "If they leave this village they'll be marked as Missing Nin Regardless of what you all say! They will be hunted"

"I pity anyone hunting my father" Asuma said smiling slightly as the ANBU pulled the old man away…All eyes turned towards the Hokage as he stood over the people who know looked up at him. At his side stood Jiraiya whose eyes scanned the area…

"Its time… You all know the truth. It's time you all know what we've done"

TBC


	6. Changing Point

**Kiri's Susanoo**  
**Chapter 5**  
**(Update- I fixed all the there/Their problems SWEEET and for those who say I make Naruto too powerful: Itachi graduated in one year from academy at age 6, mastered his Sharingan at 8, passed the Chuunin exams at 10 and at 13 was an ANBU captain… now that that's common knowledge enjoy! Also I added a hell of a lot to this chapter to add some plot for Sasuke and Kakashi)**

"We all loved our Fourth Hokage, this is a known fact. The man saved our lives and yet we spit on his final request," Sarutobi said while looking down at the now confused crowd.

Is this about the demon brat?" a man called out from the crowd, only to see Sarutobi glare down at him.

"Demon BRAT?!" he yelled, anger filling his eyes. "Most of you people should be ashamed of yourselves! Do you even remember Minato's request? To treat Naruto as a hero! NOT A DEMON! And yet most of you continued to hate the boy!"

"Why does it matter?" a woman asked. "I never hated the child… But since he's gone now why are we still talking about it?"

"Because those of you that have continued to celebrate his death bring shame to this village and the memory of the Fourth." Sarutobi said with a cold look in his eyes. It was quiet as clouds seemed to block the joyful rays of the sun.

"Today… I resign as the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and hereby name Kakashi Hatake the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden leaf. Now… Kakashi would you do the honors?" Sarutobi looked back at Kakashi who stood with his hands in his pockets. The crowd was speechless, unable to even comment on what was happening.

Kakashi nodded while stepping out towards the crowd. He looked over them with his eye and let out a deep sigh.

"As you all know my sensei was none other then the Fourth Hokage. When he died I promised him that I would watch after his son…" Kakashi paused noticing everyone's eyes grow wide. "Naruto Uzumaki's true name was Naruto Namikaze… The son of the Fourth Hokage… Savior of the hidden leaf village… Container of the Kyuubi No Yoko… Congratulations, Leaf Village… you've been celebrating the death of the only son of one of the greatest men this world has ever known… The Fourth Hokage's legacy is now dead."

The crowd erupted in disgust, argument and shouts.

"Liar!" a man screamed along with another man who grabbed his collar. "Don't call our Kage a Liar you fool!"

The crowd continued to argue until what sounded like a lightning strike silenced them all. They looked up to see Kakashi's arm glowing slightly as he looked down at them. "Say what you want! But know this! Naruto was a kind hearted boy who NEVER hurt anyone! What some of you did to him is unforgivable! And I hope you can live with that… God knows I couldn't… Now return to what you were doing!" he yelled and watched as the crowd slowly began to fade away leaving only a few looking at the men on the rooftop. Kakashi watched as they fell down to their knees, one by one. Most of them were shinobi.

Kakashi noticed a boy standing in the crowd and narrowed his eye. Sasuke Uchiha stood there, looking up at them. He held a troubled expression on his face before he turned away.

"Kakashi," Sarutobi said with a satisfied look on his face. Kakashi looked over to see the old man's eyes following Sasuke. He walked to Kakashi and got close enough to speak without anyone hearing.

"In my desk is a scroll at the very back of the third shelf. Take it out and undo the blood seal. Once you read it you will understand what I'm saying. Make sure Danzou does not get his hands on Sasuke understood?" he whispered earning a nod from the silver haired Hokage… "Good… Now…" Sarutobi paused looking back at Jiraiya… "Do your job well, boy. Feel free to try and stop us."

"I wouldn't be doing my job very well if I didn't. Although I'm dreading it…" Kakashi said only to see a blur of white fly past Sarutobi. In mid air Jiraiya bit his thumb and made a few hand signs while laughing.

"Is he..." Kakashi mumbled only to see Sarutobi leap from the roof after Jiraiya.

"He is… Stop them!" Kakashi yelled earning sighs from everyone.

"It's part of the job," Asuma said while nudging Shikaku who seemed to be dreading the chase already. "Besides we don't have to try very hard…Which is good in your case, Nara."

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled as smoke filled the area. Kakashi eye twitched as a loud shout of frustration filled the air. It was the Big Boss, Gamabunta.

"Jiraiya! Why did you summon me again you old fool?!" Gamabunta yelled while inhaling a large hit from his pipe.

"Hey there, old friend!" Sarutobi said while landing next to Jiraiya.

"Ah, Sarutobi," Gamabunta said with a hint of respect for the older man, "I take it we're escaping?" The toad asked while looking at the approaching shinobi.

"Yup! I'll explain along the way, first things first head east… We need to find a bar!" Jiraiya yelled only to see the toad exhale filling the area with smoke. Asuma took a deep breath as he ran through the tobacco smoke silently laughing at the others as they coughed. "And you all said I should quit smoking!"

Kakashi walked into his office and instantly went to the desk and opened the shelf Sarutobi described. He pulled forth a scroll and laid it on the desk. Biting his thumb and placing some blood on the seal he watched it roll open slowly. Slowly he read it before plopping down in the chair. Obito's eye seemed to twitch a bit as he sat silently in the office.

"Itachi… Dear god, boy! How could they have made you do such a thing…" Kakashi growled while gripping the scroll tightly. He dropped the scroll onto the desk and walked for the door with rage in his eyes.

The last thing on the paper read 'I, Itachi Uchiha swear my loyalties to Konoha and will take this mission without shame, only pride. But I have one condition: My brother is the only exception… I will not kill him. I leave him in the care of Sarutobi-sama who I trust will protect him from any harm. These are the only conditions I must have promised to me by Danzou…'

Kakashi burst from the mansion and vanished in a blur. 'The whole clan didn't deserve that!' Kakashi's mind screamed in rage, 'Itachi didn't deserve that!'

Before Kakashi knew where he was he had already arrived where Danzou and the council were being held by Hyuuga ANBU.

"Lord Hokage," one spoke with respect for the silver haired man. It would take a while to get used to that…

"Take me to them and then leave me. I want no one near this area until I am done, understood?" Kakashi said quietly earning a nod from the man. He led him into a dark building before opening a door to reveal the three elderly hags. The door shut behind him as he glared at them with disgusted eyes.

"You should all be killed in front of the village for what you have done!" Kakashi growled. Danzou thought the man might spit venom at any moment which brought a smirk upon his face.

"Oh? Why is that Lord… Hokage?" Danzou's replied in a condescending manner.

"You used Itachi's pride for Konoha against him! He was just a child, you had no right. If you people would just have given them the rights they wanted and stopped treating them like dogs, then war could have been prevented!" Kakashi yelled.

"Ah, so the old fool told you…Figures… Sarutobi was always weak. He didn't want to go along with the plan either, apparently he was somewhat close to the boy. When will you people understand? We shinobi are tools to protect and serve our village. Itachi was an excellent tool and served his purpose." Danzou was cut off by a hand around his neck and a blue glow filling the room.

"You make me sick, Danzou… Being Shinobi is so much more then being a tool, we protect out of love for our people not out of duty… We serve to better ourselves and grow stronger knowing that one day we could make a difference in our loved ones lives… Your corrupt words forced Itachi to kill everyone he ever loved! And I'll be damned if I let you get your hands on Sasuke. I am not Sarutobi! Where he failed I will not. From this day forth you ROOTS are disbanded. Anyone who is found within their ranks is dead if they resist. You are now stripped of your rank in this council!" Kakashi growled.

"You can't do that, child," the elder council said together only to see a crimson glare turn upon them.

"Oh, I can't? Let me spell things out for you: If you speak to me like that again and try to stop what I am doing here the entire village will know what you three have done. I already told them about Minato - what makes you think I won't tell them this?" Kakashi's words were filled with truth and rage; which was more then enough to shut up the old hags. He turned his gaze back to Danzou and pressed a finger to the latter's cheek causing a small cut to appear. "If I ever see your face again I'll personally end your miserable life… Sarutobi is everything you can't be… including Hokage, but then again that's why the Second picked him and not you isn't it?" Kakashi said as he released the man whose eye now glared back at him with an equal amount of anger. Kakashi left the room and made his way down the hallway. "ANBU!" he called out and three men appeared.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?"  
"Help Danzou clear out his office, then get Ibiki to get him to tell us the location of ROOTS… Hell, get Inoichi to help him," Kakashi said while taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Is that all, sir?" a man asked only to see Kakashi stop.

"No… Get me Sasuke Uchiha, tell him he will be staying with me from now on," Kakashi said earning a nod from everyone before they vanished. Kakashi now stood in the streets of Konoha looking up at the dimming sunlight.

"Got a lot on your mind?" a female voice called from behind Kakashi. He turned to see Anko standing and staring at him. "You know I can hardly believe Minato-kun actually had a son."

"I'm sure you're saying that same about me being Hokage…" Kakashi replied only to see her shrug.

"Maybe… But that doesn't matter, what matters is that you look like you need a drink"

(Small Time Jump)  
Kakashi sighed while sitting in his new office. It had been two months since Sarutobi and Jiraiya had fled the village after exposing Naruto's true father to the world. The news spread like a wild fire. "Minato Namikaze had a son… Naruto Namikaze," People would say. It was amazing how quickly the people changed their ways. Flowers seemed to pile up higher and higher at Naruto and his father's graves every day. Seven years of regret is a hard thing to swallow… Or so he was told. The only regret he had was not being there to keep his promise to his sensei…

"Hokage-sama!" a woman said before appearing in the room. She had a hawk mask hiding her face.

"Yes, Kurenai?" Kakashi said in a dull tone earning a sigh from the women.

"I'm in ANBU, it's against regulation to us my real name, idiot!" she yelled only to see the man's eye close slightly. He turned his head towards her with a dazed and confused look plastered across his face. (Awesome movie lol!)

"I'm sorry, what?".  
"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M GAI!" she yelled. He felt like laughing but knew it would only end badly. Swallowing his urge to annoy the women further he let out a sigh.

"Fine you win. What is it?".  
"We've got some leads on Jiraiya and Sarutobi's positions to the west… It seems they're on Orochimaru's trail," she explained.

"Well… They're missing-nin now but Orochimaru is a bigger threat to Konoha. I'll inform the council of this information but I want you to go to the Inuzuka clan and tell them to send a few hounds and trackers after them but make it clear for them to not engage. Only observe and get as much information as we can on Orochimaru and any other threats, understood?" Kakashi said earning a nod from the woman.

"What about Danzou? His roots have been tracking them as well…"  
"Don't worry about him. Half his unit is already being monitored or acting as my spies, we shouldn't have much of a problem with him. After what I have planned is accomplished I'll make sure nothing is left of that bastard when I'm done with him," Kakashi paused as he heard knock at the door.

"Come in," Kakashi said calmly.  
Sasuke entered the room. "Oh, you're having a meeting…" the boy said only to see Kakashi eye smile.

"Its fine Sasuke-kun, it's time for our lesson again, isn't it? Alright!" Kakashi said in a cheerful tone as a clone appeared beside him without him making any hand signs.

"When are you going to show me how to do that?" Sasuke asked only to see the man smile again.

"When you're older…" Kakashi said simply  
"Whatever," Sasuke moaned while turning away only to see Kakashi nudge him. He looked back to the ANBU and let out a sigh.

"Nice to see you, Kurenai-san," Sasuke said earning a growl from the woman.  
Kakashi burst into laughter and ran through the door pulling Sasuke behind him, grinning. 'Damn him,' she thought to herself before vanishing into the shadows.

"We'll pick up where we left off," Kakashi said while standing across from Sasuke. They were in the forest somewhere outside of the village. "You want to be like your brother, but you're already behind him in everything he achieved. You will not enter the academy until the last year. In that year you will have to take every exam the other kids have throughout the year. Your brother did it Sasuke and so can you, but your first step is awakening what's in your blood," Kakashi paused as Sasuke looked up at the man. His crimson eye staring back at him.

"Kakashi… you never told me about your eye… How did you get it?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi was expecting the question to come at one point in time, but still wasn't ready to tell him. Then again - Kakashi wasn't really ever ready for anything…

"A friend gave it to me. As you know my sensei was the Fourth Hokage-" Kakashi was interrupted.

"Naruto's father…" Sasuke said while tightening his fists slightly.  
"Yes. I had just made Jounin and we were on a mission in the Stone Territory. Rin and Obito Uchiha where on this mission with me. I would always taunt him about his Sharingan not activating at his age... You could call us rivals if you wanted. Anyways, Minato-sensei wasn't on this mission with us and Rin was captured. We were given two choices: Leave her to die and finish the mission or go and save her. Obito was the first to say we should save her but I… wasn't the same man back then. I told him the mission was more important and for that he hit me. He said something to me I will never forget… and I want you to remember it as well: 'Those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.' We went after her and were attacked along the way. I killed one of the men saving him but then I was attacked by another man who gave me this scar,." Kakashi paused pointing at his eye. "That's when Obito shocked even me… His Sharingan activated and he saved me. After that we bandaged my eye and went after Rin. We managed to push her attackers back but when we were fleeing the cave a man outside brought it down on top of us. I was hit by a rock and knocked unconscious and… Obito ran back and threw me out of the way of a large bolder and saved my life, sacrificing his own. The stone crushed the right side of his body but before he died… he told Rin to take his eye and give it to me so he would always be with me. He loved Rin and… Come to find out he loved me like a brother… Rin did as she was told and I emerged from the cave and killed the man. But even after I got my revenge, I felt like I wanted more. I wanted more blood until I noticed the tears still falling from Obito's eye… Revenge isn't worth the sacrifice, Sasuke. I want you to always remember that, understood?" Kakashi said calmly. Sasuke looked up at the man to see slow but steady tears falling from his eyes.

Sasuke thought of his bother. "He wanted me to come after him," Sasuke said in a dull tone. "He wants me to kill him!" Sasuke yelled.

"He didn't leave you alive for that reason Sasuke, he couldn't kill you! Because you are all that mattered to him. You are his little brother, you mean more to him then anything else! Do not let your heart be corrupted by rage and hatred, understood? I will make you strong but I need you to stop hating him!" Kakashi yelled.

"How could I stop hating him Kakashi! He killed them! He even killed the girl he said he loved!(No name) I saw them together - the look in his eyes when they kissed, he loved her. He loved me! But he said it was all a lie and the look in his eyes when he said that was empty… He wasn't the same Itachi… He wasn't my brother!" Sasuke said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Then what do you want Sasuke? Tell me what you truly want more then anything!" Kakashi yelled while grabbing Sasuke arms.

Every happy moment Sasuke ever had flashed through his mind. The pride he felt when he performed his first Fireball Jutsu… The amazement of Itachi doing his training… The loving smiles from his mother…

"I want my brother back!" Sasuke screamed while opening his eyes and looking up at Kakashi. Kakashi felt a smirk crawl across his face as he looked into the boys eyes. Sasuke looked into the reflection of the man's eyes and felt his voice hitch…

"Your eyes… don't lie, Sasuke," Kakashi said smirking. "Your first step of catching up to your brother… is complete."

"Mai-san are you ready?" Yagura asked while tightening his grip on his katana. The seven year old girl nodded to her Kage and watched as he leaped towards her and began to speak to her as she leaped back from his strike.

"Tell me now… What is your tactic when fighting a male who is larger and physically stronger then you?" the man said, only to see her vanish and appear behind him.

"Surprise is my best option, keep my distance and," she paused while throwing a kunai, "strike when he least expects it." Yagura smirked and dodged the kunai only to see the young girl smirk and sling yet another kunai twice as quickly. It hit her other kunai and deflected it back towards the Kage…

The man smirked before quickly snatching the kunai from the air and pausing. The girl stood in a low stance in her battle kimono. He could see the determination in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"You've already come a long way child, but for now lets return to the mansion. I'm sure Aimi has a few things to teach you and dinner is in a few hours," Yagura said followed by seeing her smile slightly and stand up straight.

"Do you really think I've gotten better, Yagura-kun?" she asked earning a bright smile and a nod from the man.

"Your rational thinking is that of an adults, you're smarter than Aimi-chan and when it comes to your determination and ruthlessness… you could scare even me when you get older Mei-chan. And now let's go; I promised Aimi I wouldn't keep you out late again," Yagura explained which was followed by the girl smiling and jumping onto his back and hugging him tightly. He began laughing as she wrapped her legs around him. It all felt fake to the man but at the same time he knew it was something he wanted. Still, it is hard to know what you want when you've never had that certain something…

Naruto stood holding a long bamboo pipe in his hands panting for air. Across from him stood both Kushina and Haruo, each holding the same weapons in their hands.

"Control your breathing and concentrate, Naruto," Haruo said while glaring at the young child. "Your taijutsu is already very impressive for a six year old boy, and your knowledge of the shinobi arts is also impressive. You know what it takes to be a shinobi, but you need to have what it takes. Push yourself to your limit and then break that limit!"  
"Stop talking old man," Naruto mumbled, earning a smirk from the aged shinobi. Kushina smirked slightly while watching her son straighten his back. He popped his neck for a moment and looked down at the bamboo in his hands. In a swift movement he raised it above his head and brought it down over his leg snapping it in two pieces. Haruo raised an eyebrow for a moment and noticed Naruto's hair fall over his eyes.

"Naruto?" Kushina said softly only to see his head fly back. He let out a shout of pain while holding his leg and jumping up and down. Haruo fell to the ground laughing as Kushina quickly ran to Naruto side.

"It's bamboo kid, what where you thinking!" Haruo exclaimed in between his laughter only to hear a chuckle at his side.

"I was thinking about making a shadow clone and trick you both…" Haruo was on his feet in a blur and managed to block the piece of bamboo in one of Naruto's hands but watched as the other came towards his ribs.

Kushina noticed this and before the attack landed she used the length of her staff and pushed her father out of harms way before spinning the weapon behind her back and bringing it down on Naruto who crossed his shorter weapons to block the blow.

"Not bad," Haruo said while standing and dusting his pants off. "You used our feelings and attitudes against us. Smart kid," he explained while watching his daughter raised her spear and smile. Naruto fell to the ground rubbing his leg and smiling at them, only to be interrupted by the roar of his stomach.

"Someone's hungry?" Kushina said smiling down at Naruto who blushed slightly before shaking his head. He still hadn't completely warmed up to them, but getting attacked by the same people for two whole months made it hard to play tough guy.

Kushina speaking of hunger caused Haruo's eye to twitch slightly before his stomach also exploded in a fit for food. "Well, we should head back then!" he said smiling as he thought about his daughter's great cooking. Naruto felt like laughing but stopped while feeling his body throb in pain. He went limp for moment only to feel Kushina catch him and pull the boy onto her back.

"I-I'm fine, I can walk," he said only to see her shake her head in refusal.  
"Stop the stubborn act or I'll give the old man half your meal," she said quickly earning a grown from Naruto. He relaxed and allowed her to lift him and continue walking. He didn't want to miss his chance of a good meal.

The meal was devoured in what seemed like an instant. Haruo and Naruto let out satisfied sighs and leaned back in their chairs. Kushina smiled at them and started picking up the dishes and cleaning things up.

"If your done Naruto, go take a bath. We have another long day tomorrow, so get some rest," she said before walking from the room. Naruto said nothing while standing and patting his satisfied stomach. He was warming up to them but from day one he fell in love with her cooking…

"Kiddo," Haruo said while opening one of his eyes slightly looking over at him. "By the way… I remember you talking about a women named Kurenai."

"Yeah," Naruto said softly. His eyes dimmed and his shoulders dropped slightly. "She was hurt because of me."

"Well," Haruo said while smirking, "she's alright. She made it back to the village and I was told she's even been on a few missions."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders and jumped into the air with joy for the women. But suddenly he stopped. "But she thinks I'm dead too…"

Haruo sat up slightly while looking into the boys blue eyes.  
"Remember kiddo… its all the more reason for you to train your hardest. When she sees you again not only will she be happy but she'll be proud. Same goes for me and your mother," Haruo said before placing his hand on Naruto's head and ruffling his hair a bit. "Now go take a bath and get some rest. Training will get harder tomorrow and we will be starting earlier."

Naruto nodded before running from the room and down the hallway. Little did they know Kushina stood at the corner listening. Her hands gripped her shirt tightly while she bit her lip slightly. 'Jealous What's wrong with me!' she screamed at herself.

"I'm an idiot," she mumbled only before hearing her father clear his throat.  
"Calm down, dear," he said softly only to see her shake her head.  
"I'm jealous of Kurenai of all things but I really should be thankful instead," she said quickly. You could hear the cracking of her voice as tears threatened to break free from her eyes.

"It's not jealousy child, you're blaming yourself and until you can grow up and stop living in the past then you'll only end up pushing both your son and everyone else away!" Haruo said while raising his tone. "This is not you, Kushina!"

"You think I don't know that!" she yelled at her father before pushing him backwards. His eyes were wide in shock as he stared at her unable to say anything. "But I can't stop thinking about what I've done!"

"Then stop thinking about it," a voice came from down the hall. They both looked to see Naruto standing in his shorts only. "Kurenai-san was like my mommy… She took care of me like a mother should, but…" Naruto paused while looking to the ground and blushing a bit, "I know you're my mom and I know that… you love me so there's no need for you to keep crying, okay?… Mom."

Naruto stood looking up at the two and could see the shock in their eyes as they simply stared back at him.

Haruo held a soft smile on his face as he watched his daughter and grandson. Her eyes were wide and swollen with tears as she took several small steps towards the blond child where she then fell to her knees in front of him. Gently She kissed Naruto's forehead gently before wrapping her arms around the child tightly. His arms crawled around her neck as she began to cry softly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again only to feel another pair of arms wrap around the both of them.  
"The child already forgave you, dear… just like Minato did…" Haruo words where clear and soothing to Naruto and Kushina as they all held each other closely.  
Naruto felt his body relax as he closed his eyes slightly. This was a real family, it was his real family.  
(Two years later)  
(Naruto age 8, almost 9)  
(Mei age 9, almost 10)  
Naruto's heart pounded as he stood across from his mother who was bent down holding her long halberd tightly. In his right hand was a sword twice as long as his body, a Masamune katana and in the other was a short wakizashi.

'Stay calm, Naruto,' he thought to himself while observing his surroundings. He knew the woman before him was a water clone and he needed to find the real body before he planned any further. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nostrils. The rich air filled his lungs with humidity and a sweet aroma… of… flowers.

'That's it!' Naruto said to himself while opening his eyes. He gripped the hilt of his wakizashi and slung the blade to his right. As it shot through the bushes a figure jumped into the air. Naruto looked up to see Kushina holding her spear above her head as she fell to the earth. Naruto sheathed his Masamune and made a few hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled. Instantly three clones appeared at his side and charged at his mothers water clone to make sure it wouldn't interfere.

He placed his hand on the hilt of the blade on his back and smiled. He wasn't very good at the technique with the Masamune but since he slung his wakizashi into the woods it was his only choice.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled while pushing chakra into his legs. Kushina tightened her jaw while looking into Naruto's eyes. Their determination met before their blades did… and in a flash they both passed each other in the air and fell to the ground landing softly.

Naruto stood with his bangs over his eyes silently as Kushina turned to face him. The sound of metal hitting the ground filled the air as Naruto raised his hand to see his once long katana shattered and laying at his feet. Blood shot from his right arm. He let out a shout before falling to a knee and gripping the wound.

"N-Naruto!" Kushina yelled while lowering her guard and running to his aid. Haruo sat in a tree in the distance and shook his head 'Just like last time,' he said to himself.

Kushina reached Naruto's side only to see the boy turn and smile at her. Her eyes grew round as cold steel touched her neck. She cut her eyes to the right to see Naruto smiling at her. His right arm was bleeding badly but he paid it no mind.

"Gotcha again, mom," he said smugly only to see her return the smile.  
"Oh, did you now?"  
Naruto's eyes grew round as water began to drip from her neck and down the wakizashi and up his arm. He watched her body turn to water before it latched onto his body, creating a sphere around him. It was over.

"You shouldn't do that to me, Naruto!" Kushina yelled while stepping from the bushes. "It's not right to use your mother's emotions in a fight!" she yelled to the orb. Inside of it, Naruto held his breath as he crossed his arms and turned his head.

"Well, it's not exactly an even fight," Haruo said while walking from the bushes, "and dear, you should release the jutsu or you might actually kill him."

Kushina let out a yelp while looking over to Naruto who sat with both his legs and arms crossed in the water. She noticed his eye twitch slightly in her direction as bubbles shot from his mouth and nose. The water fell to the ground leaving a panting Naruto and a laughing Haruo.

"I'm so sorry!" Kushina yelled while patting Naruto on the back as he coughed for breath.  
"Alright then," Haruo said while his laughter died down. Naruto stood slowly nursing his arm to see Haruo looking down at the shattered weapon.

"To think it lasted that long…" he said. It seemed like he was talking to himself before he looked back up at Naruto.

"Kushina, we're going into town. Bandage his arm, we'll be back by nightfall."

Naruto walked through the streets of the town as it grew darker and darker with every minute. The sun began to hide behind the horizon, lighting the ocean with its many wonderful colors which bounced off the mist surrounding the village giving everything a warm tone. The twilight hour suited Naruto's new home better then any other place he knew.

"We're here," Haruo said while stopping outside of a small hut. Black smoke was coming out from the top of it as the man knocked on the door. Almost instantly the door swung open, releasing a strong brimstone aroma into the air. Naruto felt his nose twitch and his eyes beginning to water. "A-Achoo!" He sneezed, firing spit through the doorway and onto a dark figure standing in the door.

"Bless you," the voice of an old man called out as the figure stepped from the thick cloud of smoke. His face was covered in soot except for his eyes which were covered by goggles. He looked up to Haruo and smiled at the man.

"Ah, Haruo-sama. And this young lad must be your grandson, I presume… I take it you're here for your order then?" the man asked and Haruo nodded.

In a blink of an eye the man vanished and reappeared with an extremely long box wrapped in a black cloth.

"I must say it was a challenge to make, and it even gave me more ideas for weapons. I thank you old friend for allowing me to make it, my son and I had a blast making it," the older blacksmith said.

Haruo handed the man a bag filled with what Naruto though must have been money and the blacksmith returned to his work.

"Go on… Open it," Haruo said smiling. Naruto wasted no time and gently unwrapped the black silk cloth from around the hard wooden case. He opened the case to see a beautiful long black staff with sliver vine designs flowing around it. There was no blade attached to it, no nothing.

"Pull it out. I designed it myself," Haruo said smiling. Naruto placed his hands under it and pulled it from the box. Naruto estimated it to be easily over seven or eight feet tall, making it a few feet (Naruto's almost five foot… it's how tall I was at that age) taller than him. He was expecting it to be heavy but to his surprise it weighed no more then his old Masamune. As Naruto ran his hand down it, he felt three creases near one end of the staff. He grabbed one of them tightly, pulled and watched as the beautiful black metallic material slid off revealing a straight blade the length of his wakizashi.

"T-This is amazing" Naruto mumbled while admiring the weapon. But that wasn't all to be seen.

"You feel this crease here?" Haruo asked while placing his finger on it. Naruto nodded. "Grab the opposite sides of it and twist."

Naruto nodded and did as he was instructed. He gently motioned his hands and twisted slowly. A clicking sound was heard. Haruo then grabbed the opposite side of the remaining staff and pulled to reveal yet another blade. It matched his old Masamune in length but was much lighter and instead of it being curved it was straight like the wakizashi. "You can place the hilt of the wakizashi into the sheath and snap it into place making it...'

"...A halberd," Naruto finished in amazement. "Four weapons in one," Naruto said in almost a whisper. Haruo had taken all Naruto's strengths and put them into one weapon.

"Your skills couldn't be placed in one single weapon, so I came up with this. Naruto I have never heard of anyone who can wield such a thing except for one man…" Haruo paused, "but if you can figure out how to flow with something like this… you'll be unstoppable, not only because you'll have an advantage but because like all the Uzumaki weapons," Haruo paused while placing a hand on the hilt of Naruto's long blade, "we can manipulate any chakra we posses into them."

Naruto watched the blade erupt in what looked like blue fire. The silver vine like design on the hilt was letting off a slight glow.

"With your talent and kind heart you will place your mark on the world, just like your father."

Naruto nodded while smiling. He was trying his best to hold his urge of excitement and didn't want to start screaming with joy and tackle the old man, and to Haruo's luck managed to contain the feelings.

"Now let's-" Before Haruo could finish a loud bell was heard throughout the village. Haruo stood quickly and turned to the east to see a bright light flare from the tower overlooking the village. His expression went cold and his skin grew pale…

"They've found us, why now?! Damn it!" he exclaimed in frustration. The door of the hut swung open to show the old blacksmith in an old looking armor followed by what must have been his son. He had orange hair and was very tall. On his back were three spears. Naruto guessed one of them was for the elder blacksmith and the other two were for himself.

"We're ready!" the old man yelled as his son grunted and nodded before looking down at Naruto and smirking.

"Like your weapon, young one?" he asked. Naruto let his usual smile shine while nodding and putting it back together quickly.

"Let's go! Kushina will beat us there!" Haruo yelled while leaping through the air. The large man picked Naruto up and placed him on his shoulder. "Hold on tightly, young one"

Kushina dashed towards the east side of the village where she could hear screaming. In her hand was her long halberd which she gripped tightly. Anger flashed in her eyes as she moved like a blur. Someone found them but how?

She launched herself over a large building and came to a sliding stop. She saw a line of her village's men standing prepared to fight. Women and children ran into the opposite direction. They were screaming in fear of the large group of Kiri shinobi slowly appearing through the tree line in front of them. At the front was a man with a black eye patch over his right eye, to his left and right were men with katanas strapped to their hips. In contrast to the other shinobi, they looked dangerous. But the numbers of the former were great.

"State your purpose!" Kushina yelled. Her men stood directly behind her.  
The man held his hand up while closing his eye. "We have been ordered by the Mizukage to scan in search for materials. We had a merchant tell us about a few people who trade silks and valuable metals on the market every few months. Those people wouldn't happen to be you, would they?"

"How did you get to this place?" Kushina asked. "We are protected by many different obstacles and yet here you and your men are."

"We lost a few ships but if you've seen a defense like this before then it's not much of a problem to get through," the man said calmly. "And I've seen a lot in my time on earth. Now, if you would just be so nice and give us any spare materials you have we will gladly leave you all in peace. I would rather not have any blood spilled."

"Our people work hard for these materials. Unless you have something in return then we cannot do that. If we give them to you, then we will have nothing to trade with on the markets," Kushina said calmly while pushing chakra into her weapon along with the men at her back. Their weapons all lit with chakra causing the man to raise an eyebrow. There were multiple colors of chakra coming from their weapons.

'She's pushing water chakra and her chakra into her weapon… The rest of the men are just pushing their elemental chakra into them…' he thought to himself. Slowly he watched her men pair up and get into some sort of order. 'They're getting into a combo to get the best result from their abilities… Why are these people so familiar?'

"It's a shame it has to come to this then," he said while pulling his katana along with the men at his sides. "If I go back to the village again without anything then Yagura-sama won't be pleased. Now… Let's begin"

In a flash Kushina and her men vanished along with the mist swordsman and his shinobi. The metallic singing of blades filled the air along with the screams of men.

Kushina cut down two men in a split second and began to twirl her weapon from side to side before raising it above her head and bringing the dull side of her blade down on a man's collar bone, shattering it. She looked to her right to see her men where out numbered three to one but were holding their own.

"Damn it!" she growled before kicking the screaming man in front of her out of the way. She charged forwards only to come to a complete stop. Around her were four men, each holding a katana in their hands. Behind them was the Leader who simply stared at them all.

The men charged at Kushina who cursed herself for rushing into a trap. There was no way she could block them all.

"ENOUGH!" a voice yelled from above them. A small figure came crashing down with a long black staff knocking a man to the ground. The boy's hand slid down the weapon and Kushina watched as his thumb pushed a part of the weapon up revealing the shine of a blade before he swung it with all his might in her direction. The black metal sheath flew past her head and pegged another man directly between his eyes causing them to white out.

Her eyes locked with his and she felt her body go numb. Minato's image appeared before her for a short moment. 'H-he's exactly… like him,' she thought before hearing a man shout from behind her, snapping her from her daze. Quickly she turned and with a hard thrust of her halberd she hit the man in the ribs with the dull side of her blade. His feet lifted from the ground and she pushed through with her attack and launched him through the air into a tree.

"Kushina-san!" a booming voice yelled. Kushina looked up and saw a large figure come crashing down behind Naruto. In his hands where two long halberds. He quickly knocked three men from behind Naruto and stood in a defense position.  
"Azura!" Kushina laughed for her friend as he nodded.

"Stay close kid, show these fools what you're made of," Azura said, earning a smirk from Naruto as he nodded. "You got it!"

The Kiri leader's eye was locked on the blond child as he danced through grown mean with his long spear making sure to hit each man with the dull side of his blade. He was amazed at the sight. The boy was no older then eight or nine and held his own against grown men. Even though the Mizukage didn't give him any shinobi above low chuunin level, they should be more then enough to handle a child and a woman. But their team work was proving to best his men. Not to mention the giant was putting up one hell of a fight.

In a flash Aoi watched as four of his men flew from his left and landed on two men running up behind Naruto and Kushina.

"That's enough," another voice called as an elderly man appeared before the swordsman. "Why has Aoi of the Seven Swordsmen come to my island?" Haruo asked. Blue and white flames began to erupt from his spear.

Aoi watched as this old man launched himself through the air towards some of the shinobi. He saw that the wounds they received were more like burns and let out a sigh. "Apparently I've come for the wrong reasons… May I ask your name, old man? And how do you know mine?" Aoi asked, standing tall.

"My name is Haruo Uzumaki and these are my people. And since I was once an ally of you and your swordsmen's organization it would be foolish of me not to keep tabs on you all," Haruo explained; earning a shocked look from Aoi who continued to look into the mans eyes.

"I've never seen such a talented youngster… and I've seen a lot in my day," Aoi explained while looking at Naruto who stood next to his mother in a ready position. "Instead of you giving us materials may I ask that you send the child with me to the village to see my Mizukage? He would hate to see such talents wasted on my blade and I don't think any of us wants anymore bloodshed. What do you say, Haruo Uzumaki?"

"Absolutely not!" Kushina yelled while stepping in front of Naruto. Her weapon let off a bright shine as her chakra spiked through the weapon. "He's not leaving my side!"

"I'm afraid she's right. I will not be handing my grandson over to you. But to avoid any unwanted bloodshed we three will come with you… Azura, I leave you and your father in charge until we return."

Haruo looked back to Naruto and Kushina who stood with the weapons in a ready position and then to the small amount of men at their back. He knew each and every one of them along with their families… And he wasn't about to let them die. They were out numbered and if none of these men returned to the village then an army would follow. He had no other choice.

"That's even better. I'm sure the Mizukage would be pleased to speak with you as their leader."  
"But," Haruo interrupted the man while looking into his eyes, "if the Mizukage asks you about the location of this place… You will say you forgot," Haruo said while raising his spear before he vanished and appeared right behind Aoi, the blade of his weapon pressed against the latter's neck. The swordsman didn't even flinch, nor did the two at his side.

"This village remains hidden, that is my only demand are we clear?"  
"Crystal…"

TBC  
I HAVE A GREAT BETA!!!!


	7. Life Or Death? Which will you live in?

**Kiri's Susanoo**

**Chapter 6**

**Life or Death? Which will you live in.**

_(TADA! I got a Beta Reader! YEAAAAAAA He's german but very good with english and is giving me tips actually on my mistakes. I hope to get better throughout time so i won't need him ut for now he's my shield from the hell known as assholes! But please if there are any KIND Critics out there fill free to throw whatever you want at me :D)_

**(I would like to thank Tristan76 for always leaving amazing reviews, RogueNya who always has nothing but great things to say about my stories, and my buddy Negima who has sent me many private messages on almost all of my stories. I would also like to thank those of you who have given me some helping criticism in the past. Now I hope you all enjoy if i missed anyone else on My "thank you" list im sorry and you rock!. PEACE OUT! Oh yeah… and drugs are bad... Stay in School?... Righhhht MOVING ON)**

Sarutobi slowly lunged from tree to tree, his eyes scanning every angle. He was on alert. Orochimaru wasn't anyone to take lightly, nor was his young student Kabuto. He leaped for another branch but found himself cursing as he saw a white snake curled around it. It lunged out at the older man and struck his neck only for his body to slowly turn to mud and fall to the forest floor.

"Damn it!" a voice hissed from behind the tree, followed by a woman's laughter. "Long time no see… Orochimaru"

Orochimaru turned to see Tsunade standing in front of him, smirking. Behind her stood Jiraiya with Kabuto over his shoulder.

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit, my boy. However, I'm sure I won't like the reasons for that," Sarutobi said while landing beside the snake Sannin.

"But you have all changed oh so much… except for you, Tsunade," Orochimaru smirked while looking into her eyes. "Tell me… has anyone else died around you recently? You always did have oh so much bad luck…. Oh wait… It's not you this time, is it? First Minato and now the child… oh what bad luck you have Jiraiya"

Jiraiya felt his hand twitch as he dropped Kabuto and vanished. He reappeared with his knee in Orochimaru's gut. Saliva flew from the snake Sannin's mouth as Jiraiya placed his palm against the man's forehead and slammed his head into the tree.

"If you say one more thing that isn't an answer to our questions…" Jiraiya said in a dull tone. One that not even Sarutobi had ever heard him speak in. Tsunade watched the man as his free hand shook rapidly, "Then so help me god… I'll fucking kill you!"

Orochimaru looked into the mans eyes as he stared him down. "Very well…"he said calmly, not taking his gaze from Jiraiya's. "What do you want to know?"

"I know about your resent fall out with an organization known as "Akatsuki"…" Jiraiya said swiftly.

Sarutobi followed up while looking at his former student. "Tell me about Itachi and anyone else in this organization. And if you don't start speaking soon I'll let Jiraiya here rip you into pieces…"

"You think he can? Word around the nations is he was the weakest of us all," Orochimaru said smugly only to feel multiple needles stab into his body.

"What did I tell you?" Jiraiya growled, "Now start talking. I know they were after Naruto and the others. And I want to know why!"

------

Naruto sat against the wall of the ship he road on. He looked around and remembered the ride he and Sarutobi took on their way to see the Mizukage. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against his weapon and could almost see the old man watching him running around and talking with the crew…

Next to Naruto sat Kushina who was watching her father talk with Aoi about their past, but she was more worried about Yagura. Everything she had ever heard about him was that he was a monster.

"What's wrong, mom?" Naruto asked suddenly, breaking her concentration.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a little worried, that's all," she said before sliding down the wall to sit next to him.

"Why are you worried?" he asked, earning a sigh from the woman.

"Well… I've heard stories about the Mizukage and I'm not sure I like them very much…That's all, dear. It's nothing to worry about," she explained only to see Naruto smile brightly.

"Oh that's all? Don't worry, the Mizukage's a really nice guy. Sarutobi said the same thing but he seemed to like me a lot . It kind of felt like he… understood me in a way. He's pretty funny, too. I felt weird at first when I talked to him because he has a scar under his left eye. But then he made a joke about it and after that I wasn't that nervous around him."

Kushina smirked only to hear a man shouting something. Naruto turned to see the mist clearing slightly and he started to grin. "We're here," Naruto said while jumping up. In a swift move he was standing on top of his long staff and looking over towards the land. It had been a while since he left the island. Hopefully nothing terrible would happen again.

-----

Yagura walked into the large marble room and watched as his council took their seats. He closed his eyes while taking his own seat. The report he got said Aoi had found something very interesting, hopefully he wouldn't be disappointed.

"You're not getting it! Back off!" a laud voice was heard from behind the main doors of the meeting room.

"Kid calm down, just hand it over," an older man's voice said with some amusement in it.

"No way! I just got it…. So! Let!" the boy's voice stopped as he let out a grunt, "GO!"

"Naruto, stop it!" a women's voice yelled before a loud crash could be heard. Naruto had jerked the weapon away from the guard but in doing so flew through the doors of the meeting room back first. He slid across the marble floor and hit the chair across the table from Yagura.

"T-that hurt!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his head slightly. He smirked at the fact that he had his prized possession and began to stand up slowly.

Kushina and Haruo stood at the door as Naruto turned to see Yagura's wide eyes.

"N-Naruto!" he whispered the boys name in disbelief of what he was seeing. Naruto let a bright smile consume his face as he raised a hand behind his head and chuckled.

"Hey there, Yagura! It's been a while!" Naruto's words were loud as was to be expected. He took a step and pulled his weapon over his shoulders and rested his arms over it only to see two figures launch from the shadows.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled while rushing forward only to see a man appear in front of her and grab her by the neck. Haruo was also quickly bound by a water rope and had to watch helplessly as two Hunter Nin showed up only inches away from Naruto with their katanas drawn.

"NARUTO!" Haruo yelled while watching the wide eyed boy slightly tense in shock. His arms gripped both sides of his weapon and pulled as hard as he could. He quickly unsheathed both weapons, but he wasn't quick enough.

'I'm not going to make it!' his mind screamed as he shut his eyes tightly. He felt his jaw tense as he waited for the pain but… felt nothing. He only heard the sound of liquid hitting the marble floor.

"M-Mizukage-sama…" a voice mumbled alerting Naruto to open his eyes. Yagura stood on the top of the chair in front of him with both his weapons drawn and placed on the chests of the two Hunter Nin, drawing blood.

"You dare attack a child? I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself! You're both lucky that I'm happy to see this boy, otherwise you'd be dead!" Yagura said in a dark tone before quickly snatching the blades and pulling them away from the two men, allowing them to fall to the ground. "Now get out of my sight…"

They both nodded and vanished leaving a sweating Naruto. The boy dropped his weapons to the ground and felt light headed. Arms latched around his back.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Kushina yelled while squeezing him tightly, "Never do that to me again, understood?!"

"Sorry…" Naruto said in a dull tone still shaken up a little. "Thank you, Yagura," Naruto spoke in almost a whisper as the man nodded and walked back down the table and jumped to the floor. He picked up the scrolls on the table and placed them in his jacket.

"It's no problem but I think we should talk in private. Aoi said he had brought the head family of a small village…" he said softly while looking into Haruo's eyes.

"Shouldn't't your council be part of this?" Haruo's words where less a question and more of a statement which caused the Kage to smirk in amusement.

"Yes, I agree with this man," a council member stated only to see Yagura shrug.

"I didn't ask if you did or not. These people are our friends, unless you're calling me a liar. In that case I would love to hear your opinion," Yagura paused. "You're not calling me a liar, are you?"

The man's complexion seemed to grow pale as he shook his head and sat back in his chair.

"Good… follow me."

Mei limped through the halls of the mansion alongside Aimi who smirked down at the young girl. She had fought well as always but still had a lot to learn. Her Blood Line Limit would be a major strength for the village in the future. Aimi also knew that this was why Yagura was trying to keep the girl away from the council. The woman closed her eyes for a moment while walking and thought about the man. She could see him standing alone in pain. She knew first hand of what he was like in the past, her being a jounin of Kiri meant she had her fair shares in the blood purges. Yagura killed without mercy for years, and she could recall seeing a look of almost fear in his eyes as he did so. She tried her best behind the scenes to hide those who could be saved although even she was forced to kill a few innocents. But lately the blood purges grew less and less. Over the past two years the closer her and Mei got to him, the more she saw him change. She could tell the man loved Mei and would die for the girl even though she has an incredible bloodline. And the way she caught him looking at herself for brief seconds wasn't that of someone who wanted to be just friends. But above all, there was hardly any fear left in his gaze…

'but Maybe that's why he's been keeping his distance from me lately?' she thought to herself.

"Aimi," Mei said breaking the woman from her thoughts and pulling her to reality. "It's Yagura-kun… but who's that?" the young girl asked only to freeze in her steps. Her eyes locked with a young blond haired boy. His hair fell past his ears and hung down his neck in a pony tail. His eyes where a shining sapphire blue and his body was covered in a black cloak. In his hand was a long midnight and silver staff.

But above all…

'His cheeks,' Mei thought wide eyed, 'I know these markings.'

She watched them enter Yagura's office and shutting the door. As she stared, Aimi noticed the flower in the girl's hair fall to the ground. Yet the latter hardly paid it any attention.

"Mei, your flower fell out of your hair… What's wrong? Who are you staring at?" Aimi asked while placing a hand on Mei's shoulder. Mei flinched slightly before looking down to the now crimson flower laying on the floor and gasped.

"Was that… Him?" She said looking back up towards Yagura's office.

Aimi sighed and placed an arm around the girl's shoulders. "He was having a meeting today, remember? Maybe that idiot Ao finally found something that pleases him… I'm sure he'll tell us all about it later, so come on. We need to get cleaned up so I can start cooking some dinner!"

Mei allowed Aimi to guide her without resisting, but the image of Naruto remained in her mind…

"It's hard to trust my council," Yagura said while walking to his chair and taking a seat behind his desk.

"And it's safer in your office?" Naruto asked only to see the man smirk in response and snapping his fingers. In a flash Ao appeared and made several hand signs. A burst of light shot from the man's body and before Naruto knew anything the walls seemed to be glowing slightly.

"A barrier… very nice. I wasn't aware a swordsman of the Mist would know such a thing," Haruo said plainly only to see the man let out a sigh.

"Well old man, I'm not exactly one of the Seven Swordsmen. I'm part of the village's Hunter Nin. That also explains how I was able to navigate through the current of your shores. I was on the Swordsmen's side during the war though, that may be where you recognize me from," he said smirking.

"I see. But why did you agree with me when I first confronted you?" Haruo asked. The other man scratched the back of his head slightly.

"Well, I didn't know if you where looking for a fight or not. If you had the impression that I was in fact one of the Seven Swordsmen I might have an advantage. You would have expected me to be for of a swordsmen type…" Ao said smirking. Haruo returned the grin and then looked at Yagura who simply observed them as they spoke.

"So.. Yagura, what is it you wanted to speak with us about?" Haruo asked. Kushina stood beside Naruto who was now concentrating on their words with everything he had. He didn't want to be left out.

Yagura turned his chair slightly towards the window behind him and glared through the dripping wet glass. "I want to talk about helping you keep your secret, and helping my village."

"My secret? As in keeping my village hidden?" Haruo asked the man, not sure what he was talking about. Yagura's eyes slowly glanced towards Naruto.

"Yes… but not only keeping your village secret but keeping the fact that Naruto is dead known to the world Or at least until he's strong enough to protect himself," Yagura said calmly. Kushina narrowed her eyes at the man.

"What exactly does my son need to be ready for?" she asked while stepping in front of Naruto. "There's something you're not telling us."

"First things first… I mean you and your family no harm. It's the opposite actually. Many years ago the third Mizukage burned our treaty and brought war to your people by using me as his weapon. I would like to bring a means to an end by recreating that contract, Haruo-sama. Anything your village can offer will be paid for by double what you earn in the markets. Our alliance was once the greatest strength in the great nations .And the best part about it was nobody knew about it," Yagura explained. Haruo raised an eyebrow at this and crossed his arms while looking into the man's eyes.

"There's a catch," Haruo said sternly.

"Yes, I'm afraid there it is a generous catch. You, Naruto and his mother-" Yagura was interrupted.

"I have a name… It's Kushina!" she said glaring at the man. Yagura raised his hands in his defense, smiling.

"Please forgive me, Kushina-san. I regret not getting the chance for everyone to properly introduce themselves. Anyways, as I was saying, Haruo-sama: You, Naruto-kun and Kushina-san will all live here in my village for Naruto's protection. Any way you can help my village will be appreciated," Yagura said earning a growl from Kushina.

"Are you crazy? We have a village to go back to. Those are our people, we can't just leave them without a leader," Kushina said only to see Ao place his hands behind his head.

"Calm down lady… When the Mizukage said this was for his village he meant our villages as one. Besides, your village isn't exactly safe," the eye patched man explained, earning a shocked look from her.

"Then you're still not telling us something… Stop beating around the bush and tell me why my son is in danger!" Kushina yelled earning a laugh from Yagura.

"Naruto, I see where you got your outspoken attitude from… You're a spitting image of your father but your temper is definitely from your mother's side. Kushina-san please calm yourself," Yagura said while looking into her eyes with a calming gaze. "If you want to hear me say it… I would die for your son, especially after seeing what his death did to the former Hokage of the Leaf," Yagura said. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he placed his hands on Yagura's desk.

"What do you mean former Hokage?!" Naruto yelled, "and why can't people know I'm alive? What's going on Yagura?!" the child yelled, growling slightly.

Yagura let out a deep sigh and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes slightly before taking a last deep breath and looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Naruto… Sarutobi-san announced his resignation from the seat as Hokage many months ago in which he gave control over to Kakashi Hatake who then announced your heritage to the entire village. I was told the village was in uproar until Kakashi silenced them all. Since then the village has mourned your death, but that is only part of the problem. You, my child, are like me and you know that," Yagura said while staring into Naruto's eyes. "There is a group that has come to my attention. This group is going by the name of "Akatsuki". And if my intelligence is correct they are after people like you and me."

Kushina's breath seemed to hitch in her throat along with Haruo's as they watched and listened to what the man just told them.

"I believe one of their members is a man I once knew… as did you Haruo-san," Yagura sighed and turned his gaze towards Haruo. "Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He was loyal to the late Mizukage. If he is indeed in this organization then that means your village is not safe even with its defenses. If Ao could navigate those waters to reach your island, then Kisame could swim there. Which is why you should stay in this village," Yagura said calmly.

"I remember that man. He had shark like features and wielded a huge weapon almost the size of another man's. Zabuza was his name, what ever happened to him?" Haruo asked, earning a chuckle from Ao.

"He tried to assassinate Yagura," Ao said, earning him a slight unpleasant glare from the Mizukage.

"That was many years ago. I can't say I'm proud of a lot of things I have done but that is not important. Naruto's safety is what matters the most to you and I can help you achieve this. My council shouldn't know anything about this, they wouldn't trust Naruto if they found out who his father is. Ao and a few other men I trust would handle the trade with your village. Haruo-san, you would be my new personal adviser if you agree. There are only a few men in this world I feel I can trust and you are one of them. I can tell you have trained Naruto and I will not interfere in that. You can use our training grounds any time you need them. If Naruto ever needs any pointers from a different view then I would be more then happy to help him or find someone who can. As for you Kushina-san, you would be given two choices: To join our Hunter Nin Unit and command your own team or to become a normal Jounin. Ao here has already vouched for you skills in combat and I can see you're a natural leader. However, I have to warn you. If you join our Jounin ranks, then you may be sent on any blood purging missions we receive," Yagura explained to them all. It was silent for a while as everyone simply stared at one another except for Naruto, who looked to the ground.

"Why can't I just go back to Konoha? If everyone's sad I'm dead, then I wouldn't be in any danger. I know Kakashi-san, he protected me when Itachi or Kurenai weren't around…" Naruto said looking around at everyone. Kushina seemed to freeze in place, not knowing what to say as Naruto looked up at her. "You could come too, mom," He said smiling slightly and Kushina smile back down at him.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be wise," Haruo said while looking down at Naruto. "Your father had plenty of enemies kid. And now that everyone knows who you are, you could end up being a target of more then this "Akatsuki" bunch. I told you that one day we would return to that village and I meant it. Until we get the chance to do so, you need to concentrate on getting strong enough to impress every last one of them," The old man turned towards the Mizukage. "I will accept your offer Yagura," he said only to hear his daughter's outburst.

"What do you mean you'll accept?! They killed so many of our people and others, too!." Kushina yelled. Haruo's turned his gaze on her.

"I know this, dear. I was a child when our people walked away from Konoha, as was your mother. I know what reason and pure madness is. But this, my daughter, is reason. I have a family to think about just like my father did and I've made my choice, dear. These men mean us no harm and the blood that was shed was not his doing. His hand was forced I can swear that since I was the one who in the end stopped him along side your grandfather," Haruo said softly. Kushina's eyes grew softer and softer the more her father spoke until she finally allowed a sigh to be released from her lungs.

"Hunter Nin… that's the rank I would like, Yagura-sama," Kushina said softly.

"Very good. Ao can show you around and give you any advise you need on our techniques. You're a water user which means he can also show you a few jutsu we use to capture or bind those we chase. He can also show you how our hunters use senbon. There are many secrets to being a Hunter Nin for Kiri. These are secrets we will share with your people, Haruo-san. In return we would like you to show us your warriors' techniques," the Mizukage explained, earning a nod from Haruo.

"I need to contact a man name Azura from my village. He can help train any black smith's you have in our wielding techniques while his father manages our village. Also I will have him bring a few of our shinobi to help train your men in our arts. But only strong willed men and women can learn our ways, is that understood, Yagura? Our weapons are used to protect not to kill recklessly without any SURE reason." Haruo said sternly while looking the man in the eyes.

"Understood, anyone who has been trained in your arts will not be places on any blood purge missions," Yagura said remaining calm and understanding.

"What about me!" Naruto said looking at everyone. All eyes turned to him as he stood with his weapon over his shoulders.

"Well, what do you want to do, Naruto?" Yagura asked and watched as the boy's head dropped to think.

'You would fly through the academy at this level,' he remembered Sarutobi telling him along with Kurenai and Jiraiya.

"I want to go to the academy here… and become a shinobi," Naruto said sternly, looking the man in the eyes.

"Agreed, you'll start next year Naruto Uzumaki. Or should I say…" Yagura paused and pulled a scroll from his desk, "Naruto Uzu, son of Kushina Uzu, the daughter of Haruo Uzu; the leader of the new Uzu Clan of Kiri?"

"That's real creative, taking away half our name?" Kushina said. Suddenly Haruo started to smirk…

"Uzu was my fathers first name, which is where our clan's name stems from, dear. Yagura has done his homework, but I'm not sure how he got that information," he said looking down at the man.

"Actually you give me to much credit…" Yagura said scratching the back of his head. "I'm afraid Kushina is right."

Naruto fell backwards laughing along with Ao who couldn't help but mock his Kage.

Kushina watched as Naruto smiled and laughed. She felt a warmth wash over her body. Her mind flashed to a moment Minato and her shared…

'_I told you I'd take you anywhere, remember?' Minato whispered into her ear before he uncovered her eyes. Underneath them was a place she had only heard about. Konoha, where the history of her people began.. The sunlight dimmed around the village and lights began to glow in the streets._

'_It's beautiful Minato… But my father's not going to be happy about me coming with you,' Kushina said while turning to see the young blond teen smiling at her. She was at a loss for words as he continued to smile and look into her eyes._

'_I already told you I'd protect you now matter what. Your dad's just worried about you. But as long as I'm around, he doesn't have anything to worry about… I promise,' Minato's voice dropped with his promise as his lips inched closer to hers. 'A promise… to protect me, but why?' Kushina's breath fell over his lips as he smirked._

'_You really aren't going to get it unless I spell it out for you, are you?' Minato paused while looking into her confused eyes._

'_It's because I love you Kushina… And the only promise worth making to you right now… is to protect you, no matter what.'_

----

Kushina's suddenly jumped back to reality when her eyes met those of her son. She smiled back at him and nodded. "Fine, maybe things could work out for us. As long as you promise to protect my son no matter what," Kushina said, turning her gaze towards the Mizukage.

"I swear on my life no harm will come to him. You have more then my promise, Kushina, you have my life. And I assure you I'm not ready to give that up yet so Naruto will be fine," Yagura said smiling as Naruto chuckled.

"Wait, there's one last little detail!" Ao said while pulling two slips of paper out. They began to glow slightly before shooting from his hand and slapping onto the sides of Naruto's face.

"AH!" Naruto yelled while falling backwards, the move had caught him off guard.

"What was that for!" Kushina asked while Naruto started to stand slowly. She looked down to see the paper on his face slowly start to vanish and blend into his skin, covering his whisker marks.

"We can't have those showing. It's like a becon screaming who you really are," Ao said smirking. Naruto quickly looked into a mirror to see his whiskerless face and was amazed. He couldn't even feel the paper, it was like he was normal... "There will be new cloths for all of you in your rooms."

"Also," Yagura said catching Naruto's attention. "If you ever need any help with other spear or staff wielding…" Yagura stood up and walked to a closet in the office. He opened it and pulled out a stand hooked weapon with what looked like a flower on the end. "This is what I used to fight your grandfather and great grandfather with. I would be more then happy to train you in any way I can."

"Wow… really? Why do you carry katana around all the time if you have this?" Naruto asked. The man's smile dimmed.

"This weapon holds many unwanted memories. But that's not the case, now. Ao, show them to their rooms. I have two lovely young ladies waiting for me and I'm late for dinner. You're more then welcome to join us," Yagura offered the three.

"No, that's fine although I wouldn't mind being of any help in the kitchen. Haruo and Naruto say my food is amazing," Kushina said smiling while Haruo and Naruto gripped their stomachs while drooling at the thought of Kushina's cooking…

"How about tomorrow? I will introduce you all to…" Yagura paused for a moment at a loss for words as he thought of Aimi and Mei. He felt a small blush fall over his face, but managed to keep it well hidden from everyone except Kushina who raised an eyebrow.

"Your family?" she said suddenly alerting the man. He raised a hand to the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Well, we're not related by blood. I have no family but if I had a name for them, it would be… family," Yagura's tone slowly fell lower and lower as if realization hit him suddenly. "I will tell them to expect you all around noon. We can all go to the training grounds. I would like to see what Naruto is made of, I remember him tricking a Chuunin with a clone the last time he was here… and I can tell he has come a long way just by looking at him."

"Alright! Training and food, this is great," Naruto yelled as Haruo smiled, agreeing with the young boy and pulling him up onto his shoulders.

"Very good, I will address the council of our newest clan on my way to dinner. Haruo, I'll give you your duties tomorrow as well. As much as I wouldn't mind having a day off, it doesn't come with the title" Yagura said, walking away.

"I understand Lord Mizukage," Haruo said only to see the man pause and turn. He reached into his jacket, pulled out two headbands and tossed them to Haruo and Kushina.

"It's Yagura. Like I said there are few people I trust in this place. You are one of them, so please address me by my name, not rank."

TBC


	8. Your Not Crazy Mei

Kiri's Susanoo

Chapter 7

Short (Hope this pleases you guys until I finish XD also with my schedule the way it is I do not have much time to spell check… or any kind of check. If it does not come up as red on my word page then I won't see it sorry… life sucks I know).

Naruto sighed while climbing from his new bed. He looked over to his mother and watched as she slept soundly most likely having peaceful dreams. He then turned to the window and slowly opened it. The fresh cool air rushed into the room as Naruto took a deep breath and smiled before closing his eyes and taking in the many night time aroma's of the village. It wasn't as calming as his mothers garden back at home but the fresh air was still something to love.

After standing for a sort time at the window he grabbed his weapon and climbed from the room and slowly made his way to a higher point on top of the mansion. He stopped and turned to look out towards the Village hidden in the Mist and couldn't help but almost gasp at the sight. The moons light reflected from the light mist setting a glow through the dark village and held the shadows at bay. He could see small rivers and waterfalls in the distance leading to the ocean.

"This is incredible" He mumbled to himself only to feel a huge gust of wind hit him casing him to slip slightly and let out a small shout before catching his grip. He let out a sigh of relief and took a step to go back to bed before catching a aroma in the air and stopping instantly… He looked around scanning the area and before he knew it he spotted it… Crimson and white flowers in a garden… His mothers flowers…

Naruto leaped from the roof while focusing Chakra into his feet as he bounced from tree to tree before landing in the center of the garden… Instantly he smelt the full force of the aroma hit him and smirked softly… "Home" he said to himself only before thinking about what Yagura said.

'Your father had many enemies' Yagura's voice echoed in the child's mind. Naruto leaned down and plucked one of the flowers from the soft ground and held it in his hand open palm.

"It smells like home" he said out loud to himself only to hear footsteps ruffle the bushes in the distance. Naruto quickly turned to see a crimson haired girl standing and staring at the whiskerless blond before her. He was in a tight black shirt and black pajama pants with his crazy long pole in his right hand.

"U-Uh" Naruto mumbled while staring at the girl. At that moment the clouds made there way over the bright light of the moon giving way to the shadows that now washed over the two… "I'm sorry" Naruto said instantly in a stutter not wanting any trouble "I didn't know this spot was taken".

"No" She said quickly interrupting him "Its fine… these flowers have always been open to the village" She said calmly. Her voice was soft but at the same time Naruto could hear a slight edge in it… "I've been growing these for years now… I planned on having them everywhere by now but I'm not exactly the best gardener" She said while remaining in the shadows…

Naruto looked down the flower in his hand and raised it to his nose taking in the aroma once again while closing his eyes… He could feel her eyes on him as he exhaled with a satisfied sigh…

"Well if you ask me… I think you're an awesome gardener, and if you ever need any help I could give you some tips. My mom is a great gardener and I've learned a few tricks from her" Naruto said softly while smiling.

Mai felt her cheeks blush slightly as Naruto finished and bent down to the ground where she hovered looking down at the flowers. "Your sweet" She said smirking and glaring up at the barely visible boy before her. "Not many people pay much mind to these… but I can't help think there beautiful".

"Why is that?" Naruto asked still trying to see her face through the shadows.

She smirked while running her hand over the flowers and thinking back to the day she met Naruto… "Well its going to sound stupid but… when I was little I ran into a boy and the flower in my hair fell out and got crushed. I was so mad" She paused as a gust of wind came through the village once again blowing her hair slightly and mixing the aromas of the village together… Light began to peak back over them as she continued.

"but the boy smiled at me and instead of ignoring me and walking away he bent down and put one of these flowers in my hair…" at that moment the moonlight returned to the area and Naruto's eyes where wide with shock…

"Its her" he said to himself as she sat with her eyes closed.

"What's your name" she asked while slowly opening her eyes to see the boy nowhere to be seen. Mei rubbed her eyes slightly and stood looking around the area with a confused look on her face… "Am I going crazy" She asked out loud only to hear a voice from the tree's.

"No" It said softly. Naruto stood with his back against the tree out of sight… she could hear him but wasn't able to see him. "Your not…"

"Is it you" she yelled standing with her fist balled. "I saw you with Yagura-Kun this morning… You've grown but… it had to be you! Naruto" Mei yelled in frustration "Naruto Uzumaki!".

"Not exactly" Naruto said while looking up through the tree's and up to the fogged sky. "Its Naruto Uzu now… and its good to see your alright Mei-Chan" Chakra flooded Naruto's feet as another gust of wind crashed through the area. Mei watched as a Shadow erupted from the tree's and into the air. Naruto glared back at the crimson haired girl and flashed a wide grin before vanishing into thin air…

"Its really him".

* * *

Naruto sighed while dropping into his bed. He held a satisfied and confused look on his face as if he wasn't sure if what he just did was good or bad… He wanted it to be good though… In all honesty he didn't have many friends his age anywhere not even on whirlpool island. In Konoha everyone hated him except for a few people and there parents never let them near him… Mei was the only person he actually ever talked to… even though it was only for a few moments while they where running for there lives. Naruto chuckled to himself while thinking about it all…

"N-Naruto" a voice mumbled from the darkness of the room. He looked to see Kushina rubbing her eyes as she sat up… "W-why are you awake dear?".

"Oh" Naruto said softly "Sorry mom did I wake you up?".

Kushina sat up in bed and looked ot the window which was still wide open letting a steady breeze into the room. "Yes you did but its fine" She paused "what where you doing? Why is the window open?".

Naruto blushed slightly while fiddling with his thumbs. Kushina reached out and turned on the lamp next to her bed and managed to catch a peek at the blush and felt her eyes grow wide. "Oh god Naruto no its to soon for you to start sneaking off to meet girls! I refuse to except this young man!".

Naruto's eyes twitched as Kushina managed to launch herself across the room and shack him repeatedly.

"M-Mom!" Naruto yelled snapping her out of her tantrum… "I-Its not like that… I ran into someone I met the first time I was here that's all… I was just thinking that she could be a friend an actual friend my age".

Kushina smirked slightly and bent over kissing Naruto on the forehead. She smirked as he made a scruffy face and whipped his forehead repeatedly. "I understand dear… we'll as Yagura about this girl tomorrow and make sure its ok she knows who you are but for now get some rest".

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the closet, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he looked at his new outfit. It was a long sleeved black and blue button up Chinese outfit. The blue trim Naruto liked but the sleeves looked like they would be a little long.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked looking at the outfit "I think it will look great on you".

"You would say that" Naruto mumbled while walking towards the bathroom "You're my mom".

'And mothers know best" She said in a cheerful tone "Now hurry and get ready we shouldn't keep our hosts waiting".

Naruto sighed while pulling the cloths on. He looked into the mirror and rubbed his cheeks slightly. He missed the whiskers marks a little but quickly shoved his complaints to the back of his mind and finished getting dressed.

"I'm coming out" he said getting Kushina's attention. He walked from the bathroom only to see his mother smiling.

"You look adorable! Aww Yagura had good taste in his younger years" Kushina said earning a blush from the blond "I'm sure your little friend will think you look handsome" she commented only to see Naruto blush even larger.

"I'm changing" he said while turning only to feel a hand on his shoulder pulling him towards to door.

"No your not, we are already late now hurry it up kiddo!" she said dragging the blond child kicking and screaming… Little did he know he would get to see her much soon then he thought.

(Short i know... Ill have an extra long chapter next time! Why you ask? well because of me not posting in a long time and giving you this short worthless chapter... oh and because theres a time jump coming!! Things will start getting gooooood)


	9. The Start Of A Story

**Kiri's Susanoo**

**Chapter 8**

_**The starting of a story**_

**(Ok guys I think I lost my Beta reader lol so, all the bashing will soon begin again YAY!!!! But for all my loyal fans and readers enjoy! Also I have been working on Naruto Kouji XD)**

Yagura walked through the halls of his mansion and came to a stop outside Aimi's room.

"Hello?" he said while knocking on the door only to hear some stumbling from in the room before the door cracked open. Aimi smiled through the crack at the Mizukage earning a small blush from the man. "A-Are you guys ready? Our guests should be here soon and the kitchen is waiting for you" Yagura said in a stutter.

"We're coming Yagura-Kun" Mei's voice yelled from inside the room "Aimi's still in her bath towel because she can't figure out what to wear"

The blush on Yagura's face only grew brighter as he turned his back quickly "Oh umm I apologize" He said loudly before hearing a giggle from the young women. Aimi's face was just as blushed as his as she slowly closed the door.

"we will be ready soon Yagura-Kun go greet them, you said they had a young boy with them so I've gotta make sure Mei looks extra cute" Aimi said earning a frustrated squeal from the young girl. Yagura simply smiled and walked away from the room. His hands slid into his pockets as he walked with his head tilted back slightly. For so long an image was stuck in his mind and he didn't know what to do with it, or better yet how to approach it. Yagura paused in the hallway while closing his eyes. He could see Aimi smiling at him as he stared into he beautiful eyes.

"I think I'm starting to understand" He said out loud in a soft content tone. He continued on down the hallway with the same smirk on his face. "But that still doesn't explain how I approach it"

* * *

Naruto heard his stomach growl as he sat at the table in agony.

"Someone's hungry" a voice called from the door. He looked to see Yagura smirking at them all as they sat in there chairs.

"He's not the only one" Haruo said in a miserable tone as his stomach screamed almost as loud as Naruto's. Kushina let out a sigh of embarrassment while rubbing her head.

"You see what I have been dealing with Yagura" She stated earning a toothy grin from both the starving buffoons. "I swear dad your more of a child then Naruto"

"Hey!" Haruo said in a hurt tone "Its not my fault he got His dad and grandfathers good traits and none of his mothers" the old man said with a sly look on his face. Kushina's eyebrow twitched as she glared daggers at the old geezer only to see him smirk and chuckle along with Naruto who found it all amusing. Yagura simply watched how the family behaved and laughed silently to himself…

"Sorry I'm Late Yagura-Kun" A loud voice called from behind them all. Everyone's eye shifted to see a crimson haired girl in a black and crimson Kimono with Crimson petals swirling through the fabric matching the flower behind her ear. Naruto's eye locked onto the girl and a huge lump seemed to form in his throat. Kushina noticed this and raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"My name is Mei Terumi it's a pleasure to meet you all" She said while bowing. Kushina smirked at her manners and noted that she must have been raised very well.

"Please Mei-San there is no need for such manners" Haruo said smiling over at the young girl. She raised her head slightly blushing and turned to Yagura who simply nodded.

"He is right, its alright to be yourself around them. Trust me when I say, they will do the same" Yagura explained earning a toothy grin from Haruo.

"Your already getting to know us" Kushina said while looking at Yagura "young lady my name is Kushina Uzu, This is my father Haruo Uzu and this is my son" She paused noticing the girls eyes shift towards the blond and stop suddenly. "Naruto Uzu"

Naruto simply continued to look into the young girls eyes while stumbling across things to say in his head… 'Say something Naruto' he said while mentally kicking himself.

"uhmm" he mumbled while raising a finger to his cheek and scratching slightly… "Nice to meet you Mei-San"

"Wow smooth kid" Haruo mumbled only to see the blond throw a glare towards the man that rivaled that of his mothers. Mei chuckled earning Naruto's attention quickly.

"you remind me of someone" She said taking a step towards him. "I met a boy a few years ago who saved my life, He was from Konoha and his name was also Naruto"

"R-Really?" Naruto stuttered and diverted his eyes.

"Uh-hmm" She said while nodding her head "He also had blond hair not as long as yours but his eyes where the exact same sapphire blue as yours…"

Haruo looked to Yagura who seemed to be fumbling over if he should interrupt or not.

"I'm sure he wasn't nearly as ugly though" Haruo said earning a chuckle from the girl and a sigh of relief from Yagura.

"No not at all, he was actually cute" She mumbled while turning away only to hear a loud outburst from the blond.

"You thought I was cute!" He yelled only to soon cover his mouth.

"I Knew it!" she said turning quickly "Yagura! What's going on!"

Yagura started rubbing his ears while groaning in frustration. It was supposed to be a nice afternoon and dinner…

"Mei" another voice called out. They looked to see Aimi along with several other's carrying plates and bowls of steaming food. "I'm sure they will explain everything later, lets not be rude, our guests must be starving and besides… If this is the boy that saved you all those years ago I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do"

Naruto blushed slightly until his mind was overloaded by the aroma of delicious smelling food. At the same time he and Haruo's stomach's let out a roar that rivaled Naruto's loudest shout… Everyone seemed to laugh as they stared down at the food before them. Mei plopped down in a chair next to Naruto snapping him out of his daze.

"You msut be the Aimi I've heard so much about" Kushina said as the midnight haired women sat next to Yagura. She blushed slightly as Kushina continued "Yagura says you're a great cook and wonderful person"

Yagura's face lit up as he looked down.

"H-He talks about me?" Aimi said earning a nod from both Kushina and Haruo.

"Not only you but the Mei-San as well" Haruo said smiling "You both seem to be very special to him"

Mei simply smiled while looking over to the blushing Mizukage. "Yagura-Kun's a softy" She said before looking over to Naruto. Mei seemed to block out what the others where saying as she looked over to Naruto.

"So why didn't you just tell me last night it was you" she asked only to see him shrug.

"I didn't know if I was allowed to let you know, you may not know this but Naruto Uzumaki's been dead for a long time now" She said only to see her glare at him slightly.

"I may not know? Are you serious. I saw the hokage's face when Yagura-Kun stopped the search for you" She mumbled while looking down at her food "I didn't really know who you where, and I still don't but that didn't matter… It was because of you that I was alive and…" she paused as a small blush formed on her face…

"and?" Naruto asked.

Mei sat there for a second before taking a bit of her food and ignoring the blond.

"hey" Naruto said trying to get her attention but she said nothing… "HEY!" he yelled

"WHAT!" she yelled back "I'm trying to eat!"

Naruto seemed to tense up as she glared at him slightly, was it something he had said? "You just stopped mid sentence… that's not very polite you know" he mumbled know noticing the adults listening in on them.

"Well Haruo said I should be myself, so I am… besides its rude to pry" she said earning a laugh from Haruo as he took a bit of his food.

"This girls good, she might be better at arguing then even you Kushina" Haruo howled only to see Yagura and Aimi's heads drop.

"You have know idea…" they said together.

* * *

The group eat there meals while laughing and talking. Naruto was surprised she hadn't asked him about what had happened to him but was glad she hadn't yet… He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of them and knew Haruo would turn it all into a joke if he got the chance.

"Ahh" Haruo sighed while rubbing his stomach. "That was great Aimi-Chan you're an amazing cook"

"Thank you" She smiled while grabbing the plates only to see Kushina stand to help. "Oh you don't" Aimi tried to protest but saw her shake her head.

"Nope I'm helping besides while we are cleaning up I can tell you everyone Yagura was saying about you" She laughed earning a smirk from the women. Yagura's head hit the table as he blushed uncontrollably and cursed the women mentally.

Haruo noticed Mei glare over at Naruto with a slight blush on her face as he leaned back in his chair and stretch.

"Hey Yagura what do you say we go help them, who knows what lies Kushina will tell Aimi" Haruo mumbled. Yagura raised his head to see the same thing the older man saw and smirked slightly.

"Sure, you two wait here or Mei you can show Naruto around if you like. Show him your garden sometime I'm sure he'd like it" Yagura said earning a nod from the girl as they walk away.

The two sat in silence until finally Naruto stood in his chair and turned to leave…

"So what happened to you?" Mei said stopping him in his tracks "You clearly didn't die. So why didn't you go back to Konoha?"

Naruto stood silent looking at the ceiling. Mei noticed his eyes narrow as his mind seemed to race with thoughts…

"Why go back to a place where everyone hated me…" Naruto's words where filled with what seemed like anger as he kept his back turned to the girl. "Look Mei… in my mind you're the only friend I have that's my age… and this is only my first day here so" Naruto paused while looking back to the girl and flashing a smile at her "Lets save the life long story's for another time, I wouldn't want to ruin your makeup with tears"

Mei smirked at the blond as he placed his hands behind his back "What makes you think I cry? And who said we where friends"

Naruto laughed "oh? Well then I guess there's no reason for me to tell you anything… ever" he said walking away. Mei let out a growl while standing and running after him.

"I was kidding you idiot!"

* * *

2 Months later

Naruto panted while standing across from the Yagura who stood holding his staff. "Your movements are sloppy and to slow Naruto, flow with your weapon… Remember its part of who you are"

"Its not my fault Mei gets in my way" Naruto said smirking only to feel a fist slam over his head.

"yea right! Its not my fault you keep swinging your pole around like a mad man!" She yelled

"I was kidding!" Naruto yelled back but soon noticed Yagura vanish… 'Shit' Naruto mumbled while pushing Mei out of the way and planting his feet holding his spear up. Yagura came crashing down with incredible force pushing Naruto to his knee's. the blond wasted no time and dropped to his back and with all his strength swiped the legs from underneath the Mizukage. Naruto watched as the man began falling down towards him and smirked while raising his knee. Yagura noticed this and smirked while slamming his staff next to Naruto's head stopping himself in mid fall and leaving a shocked look on Naruto's face.

"Like I said" Yagura mumbled "Its part of who you are, You fight well on your own Naruto but in a group your sloppy, Mei is the same way which is why you both need to lean the term known as team work. Your both top of your class in the academy but it takes more then books smarts and cool moves to stay alive… Do you both want to end up dead?" Yagura's tone seemed dark as he glared at the two children. In his hands was his strange staff which Mei had never seen before up until last month… HE was like a totally different person when he held the weapon in his hands.

"Hell no" Naruto mumbled while twirling his weapon in his palm "I'm never going to die"

Mei watched as Naruto vanished in a blur and appeared above Yagura with a loud shout. His weapon was held high over his head as he arched his back and charged it with Chakra before crashing it down into Yagura's staff. A shockwave of Chakra seemed to shoot from both there weapons as the Mizukage smiled at the boy.

"You still don't understand Naruto…" Yagura mumbled "If you fight alone, you'll be dead in no time".

"he's not fighting alone!" Mei's voice came from behind Yagura shocking his slightly. He looked back to see the young girl already on him with the tip of her dagger pocking the bottom of his spin. "I think that's check mate Yagura-Kun" She mused. Naruto landed on the ground smiling brightly and scratching the back of his head.

"Well I guess your starting to understand teamwork… but Naruto you need to start thinking of your weapon as more then just that. Think of it as a companion, another person standing with you on the battle field. When you do that child, you'll never be alone even when your completely alone without Me, Mei and your mother… You'll still have it to count on" Yagura said while looking at Naruto. The blond looked down to his midnight weapon and felt his head grow heavy…

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!" he yelled while rubbing his head. Mei giggled slightly as the blond complained only to see Yagura let out a sigh.

"Once you come up with a name for the weapon Naruto, you will know what I'm talking about" he said silencing Naruto's complaints. The blond looked at the Mizukage weapon with curiosity.

"What's your weapons name Yagura?" Naruto asked only to see his shoulders tense slightly. The gaze of the Mizukage fell down to the staff and grew wide as he looked at his.

'Blood' he said to himself while looking to the weapon. Blood seemed to cover his hands and almost every inch of the long staff. 'W-When did I' Yagura mumbled while looking up to Mei to see blood slowly sliding from a wound across her throat. A tear fell from his eye as he took a step towards the girl only to hear a loud shout come from his right.

"Mei!" Naruto yelled while diving towards her and pulling her out of the way. They watched as Yagura's eye began to shine brightly. Naruto stood in front of the girl with his weapon in hand…

'Something's not right' Naruto said as Yagura's grip around his weapon grew tighter and tighter as he looked down at it.

"Yagura!" Mei yelled at the man as he let out a slow growl, but nothing got through to the man… Naruto watched him therally and final nothing his hand wasn't tightening around the staff… but was struggling to let go…

"Yagura! LET GO OF IT!" Naruto yelled while sliding the sheath from the end of his weapon placing it in a halberd state.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Mei asked only to see the blade of his weapon starting to let off a blue glow.

"You can't feel that?" Naruto said while looking back to Mei only to see her eyes grow wide. Naruto managed to see his own reflection in her eyes and caught a glimpse of his… eyes…

'Crimson?' Naruto mumbled in shock while looking back to Yagura to see a dark Chakra forming around his body. It was like it was calling to the blond as he stood silent. His body grew tenser and tenser by the second until he heard a thud from behind him. He turned to see Mei on the ground motionless and then felt a hole other level of Chakra crash over his body… He looked to see the scare leading down from Yagura's eye slowly starting to rip…

"H-He's like me…" Naruto said while tightening his grip around his weapon "YAGURA!" Naruto yelled while forcing his limbs to move. He flipped the dull side of his lade around and watched as Yagura turned to look at him. His eyes grew wide at what he was seeing…

'Yagura!!!' a roar filled his ears as he watched a crimson fox which was drenched in blood diving towards him with burning eyes… 'This is… the Kyuubi' Yagura mumbled before feeling something collide with back of his neck… and forced his world to go dark…

* * *

"Hurry!" a voice yelled our in front of Kushina. Ao was in a panic as part of the seal on his earring continued to glow… but he wouldn't tell her anything.

'Please be alright, Naruto'

* * *

Naruto fell to his knee's panting for air as he felt the howling from inside him slowly fade away. He looked down to Yagura's weapon and kicked it away from the man who laid limp on the ground. Naruto's attention then turned to Mei who laid unconscious behind him. He stood only to feel his body throb in pain… pain's shooting from his stomach to be exact. He dropped his weapon and fell next to Mei who was shaking… Naruto pulled the girl into his lap and let out a sigh. He gently slapped her cheek to try and wake her and after a few slaps he was successful.

'Wha' She mumbled only to see Naruto's sapphire eyes and his goofy smile.

"To think the scariest women I know besides my mom would pass out over a little Chakra pressure…" Naruto said only to see a tear form in her eyes.

"T-That wasn't Chak-Chakra pressure" She said softly while closing her eyes… As he closed her eyes she remembered her mother… and Father… And Aimi…

"I-I've never felt so much Intent to Kill" She whispered while opening her eyes again "Coming from the both of you"

Naruto's froze instantly as another throbbing pain shot from his stomach and through his body… He let out a painful grunt before falling backwards onto the ground. His hand gripped his shirt as he bit down on his lip draw blood…

"Naruto!?" Mei yelled while getting off his lap. She saw his hand gripping his stomach as if he was injured and slowly pulled his hands back before pulling his shirt up…

"D-Don't Mei" Naruto mumbled looking up at her.

"Let me see I might be able to hel-" Mei stopped as she looked down at a pulsing seal… Her eyes looked over and met Naruto's as he tensed in pain. "T-This is"

"A Seal" another voice called from behind them. Mei looked to see what looked like snake eyes in the darkness and went numb as they glared at her. "Very interesting…" the voice said before the eyes began to slowly close "Looks like my travels where not for nothing"

Mei watched as a white snaps head pocked from the darkness. Naruto sat up still in pain and put a hand in front of her only to see the yellow eyes fly open and two Kunia slam into there foreheads.

TBC


	10. AN

**As of now**

I will be picking this story back up. Give me a few days and a chapter will be released. Sorry for the wait everyone i fell of the map for awhile being a few years... sigh... but im back! And ready to do some typing.

Bigpac Out


End file.
